Beautiful Dangerous
by LorettyLauren93
Summary: The elusive Kira Edakumi, also known as Puppet Master of the Dead, has been evading the Akatsuki for six years. One fateful night has finally dawned on Kira, realizing her luck has just ran out.  if you don't like it; don't read it
1. 1: Show Down! Akatsuki vs Kira

**Hello, this is my first fanfic on this website. Since Quizilla is going to be a Herp Derp, I have decided it is time to move places.**

**This is going to be Info/Chapter 1-as you all would know, and I am currently working on Chapter 2. Unfortunately, I am having the bad case of Writer's Block. . If there is any errors or typos, I will correct them ASAP. Hoping that ya'll like this story, I am hoping to receive reviews. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters-except Kira, if I did, I would absolutely love it. ;) But enjoy!**

* * *

~DEIDARA'S POV~

Ever since we left the base, this mission seemed like it was going to be a bust. From what everyone says, this girl has eluded the Akatsuki for six years. How was that even possible? I looked over to Sasori-danna as we walked quietly for some time.

"Sasori-danna, what's so great about this girl, un?" I asked, breaking the silence causing Sasori's puppet to look at me quietly and returned to the road.

"She posses superior skills that even Leader-sama couldn't have ever imagined." He replied as I looked at him in curiosity, "She's been escaping us for six years and no one ever seems to catch her." Sasori then paused, "Not again." He growled menacingly.

I smirked, "You mean _you've_ lost her before, yeah?" I asked as the puppet shot me a glare, "I take that as a yes, un?" I asked as Sasori grunted and returned his attention to the road ahead.

"I admire her for what she posses." He said making me arch an eyebrow.

"_You_, admire her?" I asked as Sasori became quiet, "What can she possibly do, that sparks any kind of interest in you?"

"Like me, she's a puppet master." He continued _that_ caught my attention.

"_So_, she's a fellow artist?" I asked with excitement bubbling into my tone, causing the puppet's head to nod.

"Yes," Sasori replied, "She can control the dead like I can control my puppets. The power she posses is beyond what the Akatsuki could use. For the past six years, she's been able to escape by…" he suddenly trails off as I allowed curiosity to rise up in me.

"She's been able to escape, by what?" I asked amused as Sasori let out a grumbling sigh.

"By detonating her puppets causing a series of large explosions." He said with a hint of despair causing me to gasp out in pure delight making him shoot a glare at me.

"I _told_ you, un!" I said with undying excitement in voice, "Pure art is an explosion!"

Sasori cringed.

"I want to go meet this girl, un." I said digging out a clay bird from my satchel and allowed it grow bigger as I hopped on, focusing my chakra to my feet. Sasori's puppet grabbed my leg.

"You mustn't take her lightly," he growled out, "She's no fool like you are." I snorted as I waved him off, letting the bird take off into the skies and watched Sasori's puppet jump from tree to tree.

After an hour into the mission, the village of Getsukagure began to appear making an awkward feeling bubble up into my stomach. I was slightly shocked at the feeling, _Am I nervous about this mission?_ I asked myself as I looked down intently through my scope, looking for this girl and pushed the feelings away, laughing to myself trying not to think about it. Towards the middle of the village, I noticed a dark figure sitting on top of a building staring up at me. The only thing that unnerved me was her eyes. They glowed like an animal's would if light caught them in exactly the right moment.

"This must be her." I said aloud to no one as she darted across, heading for the forest and I smirked, _It is._

~KIRA'S POV~

The illumination of the moon provided me light as I stared down at Getsukagure silently from the top of the Kage's office, noticing something flying overhead. My eyes reflected in the light casting an eerie glow to my eyes when I looked up cautiously to see an outline of a giant bird. The feeling of two strong chakras overwhelmed me as I clenched my jaw at the thought of the Akatsuki.

_I've been avoiding them for six years and they _still_ haven't taken the hint_, I thought to myself as I began to jump from roof top, to roof top hearing a skittering sound from behind, _Subako no Sasori, figures._ I said, shaking my head, _it's hopeless to even run from him._ And a plan suddenly formed inside my head, _but no one ever said it was hopeless to have a little fun with it._ I hissed in my head when I reached the tree line.

Under the cover of the forest, I jumped down on the ground and sprinted deeper into the forest; shielding my chakra. As a feral instinct of anger rose deep from within in my chest, I quickly created hand signs, transforming into a wolf, sprinting farther away from the village and away from the Akatsuki pursuers. Still, I heard mechanical sounds of wood and metal scraping against each other making me glance back to see a dark mass following me with a long tail. I snarled out in anger, knowing that it was Sasori and focused my chakra to all four of my paws, opening up the distance between me and him.

In my head, I created two exploding clones as they ran beside me and split off in two different ways, hoping that the two would take the bait and go after them. My heart thudded in my chest as adrenaline seeped into my veins when I sensed Sasori's chakra leave as well as the one on the bird. Relief swept over me as I began to slow down a little and listened for two explosions, coming out of my transformation.

_In Jashin's name, take the damn bait!_ I growled in annoyance as a loud thunderous roar echoed in the forest and I smiled with glee. _There's one, now, take the bait Sasori._ I hissed as a sadistic smile formed on my lips as I jumped into a tree and peered up into the sky not seeing the bird. My heart leapt with joy as I jumped away from the smoldering forest and smirked until something fluttered towards me.

_A bird?_ I asked myself as I realized that it was clay. In the pit of my stomach, dread bubbled up and was soon replaced with rage. As it came closer, I dropped back into the forest and surged forward as the bird detonated, causing a massive explosion that was trailing fast behind me.

Several others fell into suit when I sprinted hard through briars and sticks, and reached a cliff. I glanced down quickly, seeing a river and glanced back in the forest's direction, hearing the fluttering of wings and the skittering of metal against wood. My eyes darted from the sky to the forest as Sasori's puppet slowly emerged from the shadows and a large clay bird circled overhead.

"You're tricks are getting old, Kira Edakumi." Sasori's deadly calm voice came from the puppet, "Six years is enough."

A dark smirk played across my lips, "Haven't I already made it clear that I don't want to join?" I asked, crossing my arms, keeping my eyes on Sasori.

"You don't have a choice." He said as I shook my head and laughed darkly, taking a step back.

"I believe I do." I said as Sasori's puppet's eyes widened slightly and I smirked, doing a back flip and began to freefall. The wind rushed over me as I saw the river drawing closer and smiled, until something grabbed my ankles.

I looked up seeing the bird's talons wrapped around my ankles and glared. A boy with blonde hair, looking down at me with a wolfy smirk as the bird ascended back up towards the top of the cliff.

_Its clay, _I noted and looked up at the sky, no storm clouds. I reached up towards the bird's feet and grabbed them. "Raikou Gekido no Jutsu!" I said as electricity surged through my hands and burned through the clay, and I began to fall again. I smirked in victory as the boy looked back down in absolute horror as I hit the water.

The current swept me deep under the waves, my breath running out, and kicked off a large boulder, surfacing the water with a loud gasp, filling my lungs with air. I looked up into the sky as I bobbed in and out of the water, keeping my head up, and saw the clay bird following me from above, while Sasori's puppet kept up with me on the side of the canyon. With a large gulp of air, I sunk back down, sensing that the river was ending at a large waterfall, and surged out of the water, transforming into an eagle.

With a loud screech, I flapped my wings, and looked at the two Akatsuki members with a challenging glare. The one on the bird smirked as three clay birds flew towards me as I struck the clay bird.

"Hey, un!" shouted the boy as I dove down a little ways, and felt a sharp pain in my wing, hearing a loud explosion. I looked at my wing in horror as the feathers caught on fire, so I dove straight into the forest again, turning back into myself and landed on my feet, cradling my arm.

"Jashin, give me strength to escape them again_."_ I muttered to myself as I slowly transformed into a black panther and blended into the shadows. My arm screamed in protest when I sprinted silently through the foliage and came out into a clearing. My ears quickly picked up Sasori's puppet skittering in the forest as well as the boy's clay bird.

In no time, the clay bird landed on the grass a few yards away from me as the boy looked at me with a heated look. Moments later, Sasori came out of the forest and stood beside him with a calm look.

"You're really giving us a run for our money, un." Spoke the boy as I glared at him, laying my ears back against my head and hissed, seeing that his eyes sparkled with amusement, yet his face was contorted with annoyance.

"You have no choice _but_ to join," Sasori said calmly, "Leader-sama wants you to join."

I slowly transformed back, "Well, I guess you'll have to kill me then." I snarled seeing that the boy's face was clearly written with amusement.

"We wouldn't do anything like that, un." He said with a smirk.

I quickly made hand seals and slammed my fists into the ground, "Shinkou Nai Kasou no Jutsu!" As I stood back up, red chakra strands elongated from my fingertips as the ground split open, letting ten corpses claw their way out with shrieks and stood in front of me protectively. Each of the strands attached to the bodies, splitting themselves off and attached to their limbs, as Sasori's puppet cocked its head.

"So," he murmured, "This is your best jutsu…" I glared at him as I flicked my wrists, sending the puppets towards both of the men and attacked. The boy began to dodge each of the puppets' attacks, but very sloppily while Sasori dodged easily.

Senbon needles shot through the air from Sasori as one of my puppets' shielded me and shrieked out, charging towards him.

"Sasori-danna, un!" the boy said annoyed, "A little help?" Sasori growled a little as his puppet began to throw out its entire arsenal. Sensing that I was going to lose this battle, I directed all of my dead puppets to each of the men, pushed them back away from me, and held my hands out.

"Kibaku Nai Kasou no Jutsu!" I snarled out, clenching my hands into fists, severing all ties to my puppets and smirked, "Katsu!" All of them detonated, letting out a blinding light and slammed both Akatsuki members against trees. In the midst of the smoke, a wave of senbon needles came towards me and dodged, while four lodged themselves into my leg, thigh, and side.

"Damn it!" I snarled out and glared at them in searing hate as Sasori's puppet slowly emerged and waited. The other one appeared behind me and grabbed one of my arms, so I slammed my free arm squarely into his nose. He quickly let go of me with a pained yelp and I punched him, sending the boy to the ground.

I knew the sedation was kicking in; all of my movements became sluggish as I wobbled a little, and gave both of the men a glare before falling backwards, but never felt the impact. Instead, the blonde caught me, as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and passed out.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

_I shouldn't have grabbed her arms_. I thought in pain as her elbow slammed into my nose and landed a punch, sending me to the ground. Sasori-danna just stood away from the girl, staring at her. I got back up, wary about her next move, and smirked, seeing that the sedation was finally kicking in.

She wobbled a little before she fell backwards, and out of the blue, I caught her. Her eyes stared into mine for a brief moment and rolled into the back of her head, passing out. A wave of anger panged in my chest as I looked up at Sasori-danna.

"What was _that_ for?" I growled out as Sasori looked at me calmly, "You better haven't-!"

"I didn't kill her, baka." Sasori replied as I looked at him, "I just sedated her because she wouldn't have come quietly." I looked down at the girl's sedated form.

She was quite beautiful, like her art. My eyes stayed on her face as the moonlight shone on her. I exhaled, surprising myself that I was even holding my breath.

"Deidara, you baka, stop looking at her and pay attention!" Sasori snapped, causing me to snap out of my trance and looked up at him. His face easily read that he was annoyed, "We better hurry up and get back to the base before she wakes up. Her body fights off sedation rather quickly. Give or take three to four hours." He continued as he leapt into the trees and headed back. I sighed as I held her close to me as I jumped back on the bird and flew back to the base. The entire time, I glanced down at her sleeping form, mesmerized that something so beautiful could fight so sadistically and punch as hard as she could. Her features were extraordinary. Her hair was like silk as it gently touched my face in the wind, causing me to shiver a little and smirked as I laced it between my fingers. She had long black eyelashes that made her mysterious eyes stand out beautifully.

_Wait, why am I even paying attention to her? And why did I even catch her?_ I asked myself in disgust as I snapped out of my thoughts realizing that we were almost back and sighed. I landed the clay bird a little ways away from the base and looked at it.

"Katsu." I walked off as the bird exploded, meeting Sasori at the mouth of our hide out.

"Is she still sedated?" he asked calmly and I looked down, then nodded, "Good. Leader-sama will be pleased to know that we finally have her."

I sighed looking at her in glances as we walked into our hideout. Despite us living in a cave, once you've gotten farther into it, it wasn't so bad. In a large cavern, it was what most would think our living room. Lights hung down from the cave ceiling brightening up the gloominess as Hidan and Kakuzu watched the big screen quietly until they turned to see me holding our newest member.

"Well, look what the fuck Deidara drug in!" Hidan said with a smug expression, "He's got himself a fucking girlfriend!" My face heated up as I shot him a glare, "And from the looks of it, she kicked his ass!"

"Hidan, shut up, un!" I snapped back causing them both to laugh. I shook my head in annoyance as I walked with her still in my arms, to mine and Sasori's room. Sasori was already there sitting at his desk making a new puppet.

"Lay her on my bed." He said, not even looking up and I arched my brow. Not saying anything, I gently laid her down.

"We need to go to Leader-sama and tell him we have her, un." I replied as Sasori looked up and nodded, lying his work down and walked with me to Leader-sama's office.

"Sasori, Deidara, come in." Leader-sama's voice growled out from behind the door. I opened the door as we both walked in and stood before the Leader of the Akatsuki, Pain, quietly.

"Did you obtain her?" He asked as Sasori nodded causing a smirk to tug at his lips, "Good, after six years, we finally have the Puppet Master of the Dead." I shifted uneasily but felt another awkward feeling at the mention of her title.

"When she awakes, I want you three to report to me." He said as we both nodded, "Dismissed."

After we left Leader-sama's office, I blew out a sigh as we walked back through the living room, listening to Hidan and Kakuzu arguing. Kakuzu stopped and looked at me with an amused look.

"You need to clean up your face, Deidara." He said as I remembered busted nose and split lip from Kira's punch, "Sit there, while I get the first aid." I nodded as I sat in the chair remembering how intensely she fought. Kakuzu came back and kneeled in front of me. While he cleaned the cuts and gashes, I hadn't realized how bad I looked. After he was done, I sat in the chair in deep thought until Tobi came out of nowhere and tackled me.

"Senpai's back! Senpai's back!" He squealed out, "Tobi-san's happy!" I groaned out in annoyance as I peeled him off me.

"Tobi-san! Leave me alone!" I said with annoyance dripping off my voice as Tobi cackled with excitement.

"Senpai, did you get Tobi-san a new friend?" he asked excitedly causing me glare at him.

"No, I didn't!" I snapped as I walked back to my room, Tobi still following me.

"Can Tobi-san see her?" he asked making me clench my jaw and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No, you can't, Tobi!" I growled, "She's still sedated!" As I opened the door to Sasori and mine's room, Tobi busted through and clapped his hands in excitement.

"Ooooh, Senpai! Tobi's new friend is super pretty!" he screeched out, causing Sasori to glare at the both of us.

"Shut him up, Deidara." He said with a hidden lethality and got up, gathering his equipment as well as papers and left. I sighed as Tobi bounded towards her and looked at her closely.

"Senpai! Senpai! She's _really _pretty!" he screeched out again causing my temples to throb.

"Tobi! GET OUT!" I shouted causing Tobi to laugh in a crazy manner and bounded out, "How Leader-sama allowed him to be Akatsuki, beats the hell out of me, but I can't stand him!" I said out loud as I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, only to have my eyes wander to the girl's sleeping form. My stomach began to flutter when I saw that her hair was in her face, causing me to sigh and got up, slowly walking to her.

My eyes stayed on her face for a moment as I began to take in her appearance and smiled a little. Her silky two toned hair caused a smirk to form on my lips as they trailed down to her lips and to her chest. I held my breath as I watched it go up and down calmly with every breath she took and continued down. Her stomach flattened out to a flat plain as my eyes were immediately drawn to elegant tattoos on her hips that hid behind the waistline of her pants.

_What I would do to get a better look at those tattoos._ I said to myself, then mentally slapped myself, _What was _that_ about? Quit thinking like that, Deidara, she just got here and you're thinking about getting in her pants already, un?_ I growled at myself in disappointment as I sat back down, putting my face in my hands. I looked back up to start back from her tattoos and finally followed her legs. They looked beautiful and very well in shape. I let out a shuddering breath as her eyes snapped opened.

_My god!_ I said as I stared into the most extravagant blue eyes. I couldn't get a word out as the girl leapt out of the bed and tackled me to the ground.

~KIRA'S POV~

I felt a pair of eyes on me, causing a pang of fear ripple through my body, and stayed still. Silence was broken when I snapped my eyes open to see the blonde haired man, Deidara, staring at me in shock. A snarl erupted out of my throat as I leapt from the bed and tackled him to the ground.

"Where did you take me?" I growled out, causing him to smirk, and quickly flipped me under him and pinned me.

"You're at the Akatsuki hide out, un." He replied causing me to struggle against him, quickly draining myself from what was left of the sedation, "Leader-sama wants to see you." I glared up at him as he gave me a wolfish smirk and got off me. I stayed where I was and slowly sat up with a glare.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed as he cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Why don't you ask Leader-sama that question, hm?" he said cockily as he held out a hand. I stared at it with an arched brow and got up on my own, very wobbly. I lost my balance and fell towards him. He caught me as I clutched his cloak and looked up at him for a moment.

_Holy Jashin, he's hot!_ I thought as our gazes met. The man had beautiful teal eyes as we held them for a moment. I realized that we were _really_ close. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I jumped back, falling onto the nearest bed with a gasp.

_Join the Akatsuki,_ Jashin's voice whispered into my head, _Join the Akatsuki and flourish with sacrifices in my name!_

I glared at him in silence as the door opened causing me to turn my attention to it and dashed out of the door, shoving whoever it was away.

"Deidara, you baka!" someone's voice shouted as I hauled ass away from the room as I made it to a larger one, seeing that it was occupied. My heart stopped dead as they all looked at me.

"Hey, the bitch is up!" shouted a mad with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and saw that his cloak was somewhat open. My eyes widened in horror as another man, whose face I couldn't entirely see due to a hat and a veil, looked at me and chuckled darkly.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by someone and screamed.

"Tobi-kun's new friend is up!" said the person happily and saw that it was a man with a swirly orange mask and an eye hole, "Tobi-kun thinks you're really pretty!" he continued as I slipped out of his grip and backed up, only hitting someone and turned. A scream got stuck in my throat as I backed up into a corner and pointed at him.

"What in Jashin's name, is _that_?" I shouted out seeing a man with a face that was half black, and half white, and engulfed by a large Venus fly-trap. The man that shouted at me earlier looked surprised for a moment and got up from where he sat.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say, bitch?" he shouted as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I said Jashin, you got a fucking problem?" I spat out causing him to brighten up.

"You know Jashin, too?" He said happily, causing me to gasp, hearing the others groan out in annoyance.

"Not _another_ one!" grumbled out the man whose face I couldn't see. Suddenly, the blonde and Sasori appeared in front of me making me tighten myself into the corner.

"Hidan, back off." Sasori said calmly as Deidara looked back at me with wink, I glared at him, causing him to chuckle, "Leader-sama needs to see her, after that, you can have her." I shot a death glare at him at the mention of their leader, "Deidara, get her."

"You got it, Sasori my man, un." The blonde said as he grabbed my wrist, causing me to punch him between the eyes. He fell back on his ass and shook his head, "Don't be like that, princess, un! Leader-sama just wants to meet you, un!" I glared at him.

"I don't fucking want to!" I shouted hearing the man named Hidan laugh hysterically.

"Deidara, you just got your fucking ass handed to you by the bitch! _Again!_" he cackled out causing, Deidara to growl out in annoyance, then quickly got me and slung me over his shoulder. I grabbed his long hair and jerked it backwards, causing him to fall back with me and gasped out from the lack of air. Hidan continued to laugh as he fell on the ground laughing as well as the others, making Sasori roll his eyes in annoyance and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me to the 'leader's' office. Deidara came behind Sasori rubbing his head, pouting, and shot me a glare.

"Come in." I heard a rumbling voice as the door opened, causing Sasori to jerk my arm forward, dragging me inside, followed by Deidara.

Inside, Sasori shoved me down into a chair as both him and Deidara guarded the door. I looked ahead to see a man with red hair and tons of piercings on his face, smirking at me.

"So, we finally meet, Kira Edakumi." He sneered, "Six _long_ years, the Akatsuki has chased you, and now, we finally have you." I glared at him.

"Fuck off," I snarled causing him to smirk, when a sudden jolt of pain erupted on the left side of my face. The bastard slapped me. His eyes glinted with malevolence as he walked around me, inspecting me as if he had won the lottery. I tasted copper in my mouth as I wiped my mouth, seeing blood on my hand making me glare at him with hatred.

"You're exactly how I envisioned you, Kira," cooed the leader of Akatsuki, "So full of power, so young, so…beautiful." I threw up a little in my mouth as he kneeled down to get a better look at me, "I have a proposition for you."

My eyes blazed in fury as his glinted with power, "No." I spat out causing him to arch an eyebrow in amusement.

He chuckled, "You haven't even heard what I have to say, Kira." If looks could kill, I don't even think Jashin could save his soul from the ninth level of hell, the way I glared at him, "Join the Akatsuki and you can become the most powerful and feared kunoichi that has ever lived. I can grant you with anything you desire, everything you wanted."

I only laughed harshly and looked at him with the same heated, malevolence, "Sorry to say this, but Orochimaru has already given me the offer and the same with you, I decline." The look on his face was priceless and almost caused me to laugh, but I didn't as he glared at me.

"Then if you decline, I'll personally kill you." He snarled as I smirked cockily.

"Well, have fun with that," I said, smirking, "If you really want to kill me, then your plan with me is totally void, should've let pretty boy and puppet here kill me." The look on his face was almost laughable as I used reverse psychology on him and he glared angrily, pinching what part of his nose wasn't pierced.

"You're staying tonight in Deidara's and Sasori's room while I have someone transporting all of your belongings to your room." He said with a strained voice, "Sometime this week, you're going to prove yourself how strong you really are, and give or take a month, I'll decide whose partner you'll be." His eyes stayed on me, not blinking, and sucked in a deep breath, "Now, get out of my office."

I smirked as I got up from the chair and turned looking at Sasori and the blonde, Deidara.

Sasori looked at me with his deadly calm eyes, while Deidara, on the other hand, glared at me with annoyance. I couldn't help but chuckle and walked by them, noticing the curious glances by the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked the one named Hidan.

"Well, Princess here just pissed off Leader-sama, un." Retorted Deidara as he rolled his eyes.

Hidan cracked a smile and looked at me, "You're alright for a bitch."

I returned the look, "And you're alright for a stuck up jackass." He shot me a glare.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" he screamed causing me to glare at him. My ears began to ring at how loud he was and got a punch in. He fell back on his ass, "I'm going to fucking kill you, whore!" he screamed as he took out this big ass scythe and I looked at it in amazement. He swung it as I moved my head an inch to the left, missing it barely as he growled, swinging the large weapon again, and kept dodging. Hidan's eyes glinted with a hint of madness as he brought down the scythe again, and I caught it with one hand. Everyone's eyes widened as I smirked, shoved forward, slamming the end of the scythe into his forehead.

"Damn," said the man with the hidden face, "She kicked your ass, Hidan."

Hidan's eyes looked up at me with a slight glare, got up, and got really close to me.

"Jashin says that you're the best he's ever seen." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe," I said, "Why do you want to know or care?" I asked with a cocky smile.

"I'm a Jashinist as well." He replied with a smile and I crossed my arms.

I was about to open my mouth until I got tackled yet again, to the floor, by the man named Tobi.

"Tobi-kun is happy that Kira-chan is Akatsuki!" he said happily making me wriggle free and backed away from him.

"Where the _fuck_ did you come from?" I yelled out and pointed at him causing a creepy laugh come from him and clapped.

"Here, there, anywhere!" he said and pointed to himself, "I'm Tobi-kun!"

I arched my brow as it begun to twitch in shock and shook my head, "There's no way in hell you're in the Akatsuki." Tobi laughed and hugged me tightly, "How are you even in Akatsuki?"

"Yup! Tobi-kun is!" he said happily, "Tobi-kun and you are going to be best friends, yes?" he asked as my eye twitched and I stood speechless.

"There's no way you're Akatsuki." I repeated causing Deidara to snicker until I managed to punch him in the chin. He glared at me with annoyance and crossed his arms.

"What was that for, un?" he growled out and I smirked.

"Easy," I replied, "I don't like you." Deidara looked at me in shock as his face flushed up in anger and perhaps embarrassment as the others snickered from behind. His teal eyes widened as he stood speechless and stared at me.

Sasori didn't say anything until he turned around, heading towards the direction the room was.

"Deidara," he said, "Give the girl a 'grand' tour of the hideout." Both of our eyes widened in terror.

"_What? Why?_" We both screeched out. I took a large step away from him as he turned his back to me and Sasori grumbled something.

"I took her out, you can show her around." He replied simply, "I'm going to the room and don't bother me." He disappeared into the shadows of the cave, leaving me in the hands of men I didn't even know and a fellow Jashinist.

* * *

**Note: To all of my new readers, I will be doing some _minor_ changes to the story so that my OC, Kira, doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue. If any of you see anything like it, please tell me (in a respectful manner due to an extremely rude reviewer -.-) and tips would be very helpful to prevent it. :)**


	2. 2: First Day Squabbles

**So, I finally finished Chapter 2! What usually takes me a few hours, ended up taking a week. lol. This is what Writer's block will do to you. I don't know if this is as good as the first chapter, but I'm hoping it'll be good enough. I'm gonna start on Chapter 3 hopefully tonight, and I promise, Jashin as my witness, I won't get Writer's block again and it will be better. lol. Again, if you see any problems, let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

**

~RECAP IN DEIDARA'S POV~

When Pain was finished speaking to Kira, he was obviously pissed off. Kira got up with a satisfied smirk and turned looking at us. Sasori looked at her with his usual calm look, while annoyance ran rampant and was clearly written all over my face. I opened the door shooting glares at her, hearing a soft chuckle as she passed me and noticed that everyone was giving her curious glances.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hidan asked as I crossed my arms with a smirk.

"Well, Princess here just pissed off Leader-sama, un." I retorted as I rolled my eyes.

Hidan cracked a smile and looked at her, "You're alright for a bitch."

Kira returned the look, "And you're alright for a stuck up jackass." He shot her a glare.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" he screamed causing her to glare at him. I didn't see what happened, but from the looks of what happened; Kira must've punched Hidan because he was on the ground.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, whore!" he screamed as he took out his scythe causing Kira to look at it in amazement. He swung it as she barely missed it as he growled, swinging the large weapon again, and kept dodging. Hidan's eyes glinted with a hint of madness as he brought down the scythe again, and Kira caught it with one hand. I must've been holding my breath because I exhaled while everyone else held theirs. _For someone shorter than Hidan, she's pretty tough._

"Damn," Kakuzu said impressed, "She kicked your ass, Hidan."

Hidan's eyes looked at Kira with a slight glare, got up, and got really close to her.

"Jashin says that you're the best he's ever seen." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe," Kira replied, "Why do you want to know or care?" she asked with a cocky smile.

"I'm a Jashinist as well." He replied with a smile and Kira crossed her arms.

Kira was about to say something until Tobi tackled her to the ground.

"Tobi-kun is happy that Kira-chan is Akatsuki!" he said happily as I watched Kira wriggle free and backed away from him with an annoyed look.

"Where the _fuck_ did you come from?" She yelled out and pointed at him causing a creepy laugh come from him and clapped.

"Here, there, anywhere!" he said and pointed to himself, "I'm Tobi-kun!"

Kira arched her brow as it began to twitch in shock, "There's no way in hell you're in the Akatsuki." Tobi laughed and hugged her tightly, "How are you even in Akatsuki?"

"Yup! Tobi-kun is!" he said happily, "Tobi-kun and you are going to be best friends, yes?" he asked as I smirked. _At least I'm not the one getting annoyed._ I thought to myself with a smirk seeing her eye twitch in aggravation.

"There's no way you're Akatsuki." She repeated as I snickered until pain shot in my chin, realizing that she had punched me again. I narrowed my eyes at her angrily.

"What was that for, un?" I growled out as she smirked.

"Easy," Kira replied, "I don't like you."

* * *

~DEIDARA'S POV CONT'D~

I stared at her in shock as my face flushed up in anger and slight embarrassment as the others snickered. My eyes widened as I stood speechless, staring at her. Sasori-danna didn't say anything until he turned around, heading back to the room.

"Deidara," he said as I peeled my gaze off of her and looked at him.

"Yeah, Sasori-danna, un?" I croaked out.

"Give the girl a 'grand' tour of the hideout." He said as my mouth fell open and my eyes widened in horror.

"_What? Why?_" We both screeched out as Kira took a large step away from me while I turned my back to her and Sasori grumbled something.

"I took her out, you can show her around." He replied simply, "I'm going to the room and don't bother me." He disappeared into the shadows of the cave, leaving me with a girl that could possibly kick everyone's ass.

_Why do _I_ have to do this?_ I asked myself as Kira crossed her arms, glaring where Sasori was at. I looked at her out from the corner of my eye; _She's actually pretty cute when she's mad._ I thought suddenly as I shook my head in aggravation.

"Come on," I grumbled as she turned around, glaring at me.

"What?" she growled out as I arched my brow.

"I'm not waiting on you, un." I growled as she rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets, causing her tattoos to peek out a little more from her pants. _Damn_, I thought as my eyes stayed on her hips before I shook my head again.

I nodded towards the kitchen, "If you want to eat, there's the kitchen, un." I said starting the walkthrough as Kira looked at it, taking mental notes.

"This is the living room, as you can tell, un." I continued, and began walking towards the rooms. Kira's eyes followed everywhere I went as she walked beside me quietly. Lights lit up the tunnels to the rooms as we walked in silence.

"The first two rooms belong to Konan and Leader-sama, un." I said as she looked at the two rooms with a straight face, "The third belongs to Kakuzu, the one across the hall's Hidan's, un."

Again, she stayed silent and only nodded as we kept walking, "That room belongs to Zetsu and Tobi, while the one across the hall belongs to Kisame and Itachi." I bit out with disgust, receiving a curious glance from Kira and stopped at my room, "And this is Sasori-danna's and mine's room." I glanced over to the room across from it, "That must be your room, un."

Kira turned her head to the door and shrugged, "I guess so." She muttered, causing a fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach. Her eyes never left the door until she yawned a little, turning back to my room, "I'm going to bed." She said quietly as she opened the door and closed it.

My heart fluttered as I stared where Kira stood. Her voice was so gentle, even when she was yelling; it had a gentle feeling to it. I sighed, walking back to the living room and sat down at a couch.

_Don't know why I'm paying attention to how soft the girl's voice gets,_ I grumbled to myself mentally, _But the power she possesses is what interests me. She obviously knows about my clay's weak points…hmmm._ After about an hour in deep thought, I stood up without saying a word, and walked back to the room. Sasori was working on his newest puppet when I walked in and saw a large dog curled up at the foot of his bed.

My brow arched, "Sasori-danna, what-?" I began to ask as Sasori held up a hand, not looking up from his work.

"The girl just fell asleep, baka." He murmured quietly, "She doesn't trust us enough to sleep as a human." He paused, "I don't blame her, with you around, it's hard telling."

I felt my face heat up, "What's that supposed to mean, un?" I asked getting mad as Sasori looked at me emotionlessly, not saying a word.

"She's an interesting girl." Sasori said, not answering me, "Her eyes are unusual." I nodded quietly, _Indeed she is. _I thought as I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of sleeping pants and went to the shower.

When I stepped in the hot shower, I stood quietly, allowing all of knots in my shoulders loosen up and closed my eyes. Like a flash, I saw Kira's wicked grin at the thought of her suicide clone exploding after Sasori-danna triggered it. I felt myself smirking at her sadistic, pyre-maniacal side, and felt my stomach tighten with a sense of appreciation at her exploding puppets.

I groaned when I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of Kira, and stepped out of the shower, drying off. Stepping back into the room, Sasori was still working on his new puppet quietly as Kira's wolf form had her back turned to me. I blew out a sigh as I slid into my bed and fell asleep, seeing Kira's smile once more.

~KIRA'S POV~

I opened my eyes a little to see if there was anyone in the room, and unfortunately, Deidara was. Thankfully, he was still asleep, but coincidentally he was shirtless and very hot. Opening my eyes more, I quietly looked at his sleeping, shirtless form, and stared. _Damn_, I thought as my eyes trailed up his chiseled arms, to his broad, sculptured shoulders, and slid down to his slightly ripped chest, noticing a tattoo as well as stitches.

My ears perked in interest when I slowly lifted my head and realized that it was a mouth. I cocked my head in morbid fascination as I continued to stare until the doorknob swiveled. Turning my attention to the door, Sasori walked in and looked at me, then at Deidara.

I glared at him as he gathered his work and left.

At the sound of the door shutting, Deidara woke up. _Damn it._ I grumbled in my head as his eyes met with mine, he smirked as he sat up.

"Sleep well, princess, un?" Deidara asked smugly giving me a wink, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bite me," I grumbled, transforming back to myself as I sat up, running my hand through my hair, feeling how nasty it was and sighed, while Deidara let out a chuckle. I glanced at him as he got out of his bed, noticing that I was looking at him, and smirked, crossing his arms.

"See anything you like, princess, un?" he asked sexily causing my face to flush up and fully looked at him with a glare.

_Fuck. Yes! _"No!" I snapped as I got up looking around, "Damn, it! I need clothes…"

Deidara leaned against the door, still shirtless, and smirked, "They're in your room, un."

I got up, in an attempt to go the room across the hall, until the door swung open, hitting me in the nose. Jumping in shock, I held my nose in pain as Tobi bounded in while Deidara's eyes widened in shock. Blood dripped out of my hand as my eyes watered from the sudden pain.

"Kira-nee-chan!" Tobi said in shock, "Tobi-kun's sorry!" he pleaded as I glared at him, holding my nose.

_I so deserved that._ I grumbled in my head, "Tobi," I hissed out, "Get. Out."

"T-Tobi-kun's sorry!" he repeated, his voice wavering as if he were going to break down into tears. Saying nothing, I brushed past Deidara and slammed the door. I heard Jashin and my demon chuckling deep within the abyss of my mind, knowing that I was right.

Karma's a bitch.

Turning the faucet on, I washed the blood off my hands, and looked how bad my nose looked.

It wasn't too bad. It was only the fact that the door busted it and it hurt like a bitch, was the problem. After a few minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, it finally succeeded. I was about to open the door when I heard Deidara and Tobi arguing at each other.

"Tobi-san, you're an idiot!" Deidara shouted, "You hurt Kira-chan, un!"

"Tobi-kun didn't mean to, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi wailed, "It was an accident!"

"Get out, un!" he shouted angrily. I rolled my eyes and turned the knob, walking out.

"The both of you need to stop bitching like a bunch of old hags." I muttered as Deidara and Tobi stopped, "It's annoying."

"Are you ok, un?" Deidara asked as I looked at him with cold look.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said sarcastically, "I'm _just_ peachy. Getting hit in the fucking nose by a fucking door is all shits and fucking giggles." Ignoring Tobi and Deidara, I walked over to Sasori's bed and lay down.

"Tobi-kun's really sorry, Kira-nee-chan." Tobi said softly as I glanced over to him and said nothing, "Will you play with me?"He asked as I snorted.

"I don't know." I said looking at him, "Have you been a good boy, Tobi?" I asked coolly as he shifted around nervously.

"N-no." he whimpered, "T-Tobi-kun hasn't. Tobi-kun's a bad boy!" After that he began to wail loudly causing both Deidara and me to cringe.

"Tobi," I cooed, "If you shut up and leave, I'll go play."

He stopped, "Really?" he asked eagerly as I sighed and nodded hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Yay!" he said before running out.

"Baka." I muttered as I laid my head on the pillow. Deidara looked at me quietly and sighed.

"Isn't that the truth, un." He muttered before turning around and went to the bathroom, "Don't leave." I rolled my eyes as he closed the door and started the shower. Out of boredom and curiosity, I got up and left the room, despite of what Deidara had said.

Walking down the lit hallways, I silently listened to the echoes of my feet hitting the ground before reaching the living room. Again, it was inhabited by more men than it was last night. Hidan, who looked pretty pissed about last night, looked up at me.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake the fuck up!" he said, as two new men turned their attention to me. One looked like a shark and the other was vaguely familiar. The man, who looked like a shark, definitely reminded me of one. He had pale blue skin, gill slits under his eyes, and had sharp, jagged teeth that shown when he smirked.

"So, that's the girl that kicked your ass, Hidan?" he asked as Hidan shot him a glare.

"Shut the fuck up, fish boy." Hidan snapped as the man snickered.

"Hey, Itachi-sama, doesn't she look familiar?" the man asked another man, who stared at me with onyx eyes emotionlessly. His gaze was mesmerizing to a point until he looked back at him.

"Hn," was all he said. Both of them looked familiar and I smirked realizing who they were.

"You're Kisame and Itachi, aren't you?" I asked with a sly look gleaming in my eyes.

Kisame looked at me surprised for a moment, and smiled, "You've heard of us?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I remember kicking your asses a couple of years back."

The look that Kisame had on his face was so priceless, Kodak didn't stand a chance. Hidan fell on the floor laughing his ass off while Kisame's face then contorted into a blinded anger. He stood up and swung out his giant sword, Samehada, and glared at me.

"You!" he snarled angrily, "You're dead!"

I smirked. Adrenaline began to flow through my veins, itching for a good fight, and knowing how Kisame Hoshigaki was, I was looking right at one.

"If I kicked your ass once before," I grinned sadistically, "I'll kick it _again_."

His eyes narrowed with a growl. Kisame charged towards me with a grunt until I appeared behind him.

"Looking for something?" I asked seductively in his ear as he lashed out, missing me completely, "Not even close, shark boy." Kisame lashed out several more times, missing me even more, and I appeared on the cave roof, smirking. His eyes glared up at me as I looked straight into his eyes.

"Get down here so I can rip you apart!" he snarled as I smiled evilly.

"Why don't you?" I asked as Kisame realized that I replaced myself with him and smirked. Before he could say anything, he fell to the ground with a loud thud and coughed harshly as I put a foot on his chest, bending over to his height, "Didn't even have to lay a finger on you this time." I cooed as he flashed me a glare. The rest of the men looked at me in shock as Deidara came running in.

"What's going on, un?" he asked urgently and saw me with my foot on Kisame's chest, "Didn't I tell you to stay in my room, un?"

I shrugged, "I got bored." Deidara smacked his forehead against his hand with groan and shook his head.

"The first day you're here, you're already getting into a fight, un!" he grumbled in annoyance as I smirked, appearing behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh, but Dei-Dei-_chan_," I cooed out innocently, causing the blonde terrorist to tense up, "I got _so_ lonesome in your room, I just wanted to make some _friends._"

Deidara jerked away from me and turned with a red face, looking at me with a glare.

"What, un?" he stuttered out in shock as Hidan continued to cackle like a mad man.

"Dei-Dei-chan?" He gasped out, "That's fucking original!" I smirked, crossing my arms and cocked my head a little, hearing the rest of the men snicker. Kisame, who was still on the ground snickered as well until I got tackled once more by Tobi.

"Nee-chan's up!" he yelled out as I gasped out from the sudden force. Under Tobi's grasp, I struggled to peel him off of me and glared at the boy or man, with great annoyance, "Did you finally come out to play with Tobi-kun?" The masked Akatsuki member asked excitedly.

"Where do you keep coming from!" I shouted out in annoyance, before seeing Deidara's face, and glared, "You!" I pointed to Deidara.

Deidara's teal eye glittered with amusement, sealing the package with his wolfish grin. I glared at him before an idea suddenly popped in my head. Slyly smiling at him, the amused luster left Deidara's eyes as suspicion appeared.

Peeling Tobi off of me, I smiled sweetly, "Tobi-kun, how about you give Dei-Dei-chan a hug?" I asked as Tobi's masked face cocked slightly.

"Deidara-sempai?" he asked as I nodded, a malicious glint sparkling in my eyes.

"Yeah," I replied innocently, "He hasn't had a hug all morning. And if you do that, you'll be a good boy, Tobi." Deidara's eyes widened as his face flushed in anger.

"No, un!" he shouted as Tobi nodded furiously at me, then tackled the blonde to the ground, causing an amused laugh to escape my throat. Seeing Deidara rolling on the ground trying to get away from Tobi was the highlight of my day.

Ignoring the annoying blonde terrorists' curses, I smirked in victory, walking into the kitchen to make some kind of food. Realizing how incredibly dirty the place was, I knew at some point in time I was going to break down and clean it.

"Men," I muttered, "I can't stand them…they're so bothersome." Instead of what I was intending on doing, I grabbed a scrubber, soap, and whatever could be used to scrape up whatever has attached itself to the counters, floors, stove, and the ceiling?

"How?" I shouted out in awe, as well as anger, _Damn It all to hell!_ I screeched in my head. I got on my hands and knees and began to scrub. Thirty minutes into the grueling, time consuming task of scrubbing the floor, someone entered as I sat up and glared.

A girl with blue hair stared at me calmly with auburn eyes. Her hair was up in a high bun that seemed to be kept in place with a light blue origami of a flower as she slowly kneeled down to look at me with a soft smile.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as I blew out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I said as she began to scrub the counters, "At first, I thought you were Deidara to come bitch at me for Tobi."

She giggled at little, "No, I'm not Deidara."

I smirked, "Apparently not," I giggled, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only girl in this place."

"Same here," the girl replied as she continued to clean the counters, "I'm Konan, by the way."

Getting up stiffly with my knees popping loudly, I held out my hand, "Kira."

As Konan shook it, I turned my attention to the ceiling and shook my head, "How someone can get food on the ceiling is beyond me, but this is ridiculous." I grumbled as Konan looked up as well and looked surprised.

"Yeah really." She replied as I rewetted the scrubber, placed chakra in my feet, and walked up the walls of the kitchen to the roof and scrubbed the surface till it got somewhat of a sheen. How rock can do that, I will never know, but at least it wasn't a mess. Falling to my feet, I began to scrub stove.

"Men," I grumbled, "I can't stand them." Konan giggled as she nodded in agreement.

"That's all they do here is eat." She said as we finally finished with the cleaning. Looking at it now, it wasn't half bad. The countertops were beautiful black granite that sparkled in the light, as well as the large stove top, the floors, and the ceiling. Crossing my arms, I looked at Konan.

"So, do you make the food here, or is it a free-for-all?" I asked as she sighed.

"I make the food." Konan replied, "That's what I was in here for." I looked at her with slight embarrassment.

"Not tonight," I said, "You need a break." Her eyes widened a little and smiled.

"Thank you, Kira." She said as I found the pots and pans.

"No problem, I was hungry anyways." I said with a half smile, "Konan?" I asked as she looked at me curiously.

"Hm?"

"Exactly, how many members are here?" I asked as she thought a moment.

"Eleven." She replied, "But leave out Zetsu and Sasori."

"Why?"

"Zetsu is a cannibal and Sasori doesn't need to eat." She said simply as my eyes widened a little and twitched.

"Okay?" I said a little unnerved, "Nine then." Konan giggled as she helped me with whatever I needed. The door opened again to reveal a pissed off, red faced Deidara.

His hair and clothes were in slight disarray because of Tobi, making me snicker a little as he stomped over to me.

"You. Bitch, un." He growled as I looked at him sweetly.

"Oh, but Tobi-kun just wanted a hug." I said innocently as Konan covered her mouth before laughing, "Besides, take that tampon that's in your ass out and chill." I replied as I turned back to a stew that was broiling. Then, the tea kettle began to blow out steam as Konan sat it down on the table. I checked what all was needed and sat down at the table, pouring green tea into a cup.

Deidara narrowed his eyes in annoyance from being ignored and sat on the other side of the table with a pout, "You're annoying, you know that, un?" he hissed as I looked at him calmly.

"Yeah, and what of it?" I asked, "You're just as worse, blondie."

The blonde terrorist clenched his jaw before pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation, "You-, un!" he started before I held up my hand, silencing him.

"Shut up and have some tea." I said as he looked at me suspiciously and then at the tea.

"Did you do anything to it, un?" he asked mockingly as Konan and I arched our brows.

"If Kira did, would I be drinking this?" Konan asked as Deidara looked at me with resentment before he poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it. As if a switch was flicked on, he looked at the tea in shock, then up at me.

"You made this, un?" he asked as I glanced at Konan with an awkward look. She returned the glance with an amused smirk, before I looked back at Deidara with a calm look.

"_Yeah_," I said as he sipped on his cup.

"It's wonderful, un." He replied as my face flushed up in embarrassment and began to feel a fluttering feeling in my stomach as well as my chest.

"You're just saying that." I murmured, getting up to check on the food.

"No, un!" he said quickly, "I mean it, un." I snorted at his complement and stirred. Picking up a ladle, I sipped it, and smirked.

"Konan," I said, ignoring Deidara, "Can you get the plates? It's done."

Konan got up with nod pulling out the plates as I walked out into living room where everyone was watching TV, arguing, or counting money, until I came in.

"If you want to eat, I suggest you all come in here." I said calmly, "It's done." For a moment, all of the men looked at each other before they began to scramble to get up and stampeded into the kitchen. I shook my head in annoyance and smirked; walking back in to see that everyone was already eating with either shocked or contented faces.

"Hey bitch!" Hidan said with a mouthful of food, I looked at him with an 'I'm not impressed' look, "This shit's good!" I nodded quietly as Deidara shot him a glare before taking another bite of his food.

"Tobi-kun likes Kira-nee-chan and Konan-sama's food!" Tobi declared as I looked at him in confusion. I stared as he lifted his mask with such intensity, it felt like it could burn away Tobi's mask, but instead, Tobi turned away from view. Sighing, I shook my head and turned to the sink, washing the dishes to pass the time.

After everyone got finished eating, they went back into the living room, except for Deidara and Konan. Pain then walked in silently causing me to tense up.

"Edakumi-san," He said calmly.

"Leader-sama." I murmured, bowing a little.

"Tomorrow at noon be ready to prove yourself that you're eligible to be in Akatsuki ranks."

My heart leapt into my throat, "If I lose?"

"You die." He replied as I nodded.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

He and Konan left together as Deidara looked at me. Saying nothing, I brushed past him and into hallway, heading to my new room. Knowing that Deidara was following me, I stopped and turned.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as Deidara came up to me.

"I'm going the same way you are, un." He replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, "Whatever." I muttered as he fell in by my side.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, un?" he asked as I shot him a glare.

"No, I'm not." I replied, "Why are you even talking to me? I thought I told you, I didn't like you."

Deidara shrugged, "Because, I really don't care, un." I glared at him and clenched my jaw.

"You're really annoying me." I bit out as he chuckled.

"Good, un." He replied as I walked to my door and opened it. I walked inside, not looking back at the blonde terrorist, and slammed the door with a growl.

My eyes widened in shock as I took in what my new room looked like. It didn't even come close to the fact that it was a cavern. The walls were painted a soft blue with an elegant black boarder with all of my paintings hanging in different places. My bed was a queen size with black oak headboards and footboards, Azure silk sheets with a black down comforter that had the Akatsuki clouds on it, and had several large pillows.

A desk sat in the far corner of the room that had all of my art supplies and sketching books sitting on it, with an easel sitting by with a blank canvas that welcomed me to paint it. Quietly, I looked through the desk to see brand new paintbrushes and paints, causing a smile to tug at my lips.

"This is great." I murmured to no one, as I turned to see an oak dresser. When I opened it, all of my clothes was placed neatly inside it as well as some new clothes and smiled. _Well, give them a cookie. They actually got me some new clothes._ Seeing a closet, I was instantly attracted to it and opened it. Inside, my mouth fell open a little to see that it was a walk-in closet and saw that it was filled with new Akatsuki cloaks as well as some new outfits. Excitement brimmed to the top as I grinned at how much stuff I now have. I had a stereo system that would've cost an arm or a leg, as well as a state of the art surround sound.

Now that I was officially in content, I looked over to see a bathroom door. Wondering if it could get better than this, I opened the door and gasped out in pure delight. The bathroom was spacious.

Black granite sink tops glittered luxuriously as I walked on the tiled floors to see a white, jetted tub and a stand up shower with my name on it. Gasping out in bliss, I ran over to them and grinned.

"I am so taking a bath." I said to myself and twisted the knobs to the bath. In no time, the water began to steam from the high temperature as it began to fill, so I turned the cold water on somewhat so that I didn't scald myself. Closing the bathroom door, I stripped out of my clothes and dipped a foot in the warm water.

Fully submerged, I let out a moan, pressing a button activating the jets and felt the impulses hit the back of my neck, arms, and legs.

After about an hour, I slowly sat up to wash my hair with a sweet pomegranate shampoo and scrubbed for a few minutes to get the caked on dirt out. Sliding down under the water, I felt the exhaustion hit me like a load of bricks and came up for a breath of air. Finally deciding that it was time to get out, I watched the water drain out of the tub and got out, wrapping myself into a towel.

Walking out of the bathroom, I slipped on a blue camisole and purple boxers, and slipped into my bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. 3: Worst Day Ever? Not Quite

**Let's get a WOOT WOOT for Chapter 3! *Fist pumps***

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews! They are my muses for keeping this story strong! A special thanks to my besties ParadiseWolf14 and Can You Spell The Alphabet, they are the greatest! **

**Gonna work on Chapter 4 ASAP cause this chapter is not as long as I intended it to be. Yet again, I have achieved getting a ticket to the Lazy Express. There will be a fighting scene next time! Like there isn't any in the previous ones, HA! Like I would ever do such a thing. Pssh.**

**But enough of my senseless rambling! Read on my lovely readers! Read on!

* * *

  
**

~KIRA'S POV~

The next morning, I awoke to the feeling of being pinned down. Slowly opening my eyes, the swirly masked Tobi met my gaze. My heart stopped dead in my chest as I let out a piercing scream, causing Tobi to fall off and collided with the floor.

"What are you doing in my room?" I yelled out as Tobi sat up, rubbing his head.

"Tobi-kun just wanted nee-chan to make him breakfast!" He whined out childishly as I clutched my chest, trying to recuperate over my near heart attack experience, "Tobi-kun is sorry if he scared Kira-nee-chan!"

"How did you get into my room anyways?" I growled out as Tobi slowly got up, "And why do you come out of nowhere?"

"Tobi-kun knocked!" he said, "Tobi-kun knocked and waited on Kira-nee-chan to answer, but she didn't, so Tobi-kun thought something was wrong and came in!"

"Get out of my room, Tobi-kun!" I snapped, pointing my finger at the door, until it burst open to reveal a half-naked Deidara.

"What's going on, un?" he shouted as his eyes fell upon Tobi and glared, "What are you doing in Kira-chan's room, baka?" Tobi fidgeted around at Deidara's onslaught and crouched to the floor, wailing, "Get out of this room and leave Kira-chan alone, un!"

"Tobi-kun just wanted nee-chan to make him breakfast!" he wailed out, "Tobi-kun's a bad boy!" I groaned, feeling guilty for him, and looked at Deidara, who was glaring holes into poor whatever Tobi is.

"Tobi-kun," I said, "Get out of my room so I can get dressed." I sighed, "I'll make you breakfast."

Tobi suddenly stopped wailing and jumped up with excitement, "Really, Kira-nee-chan?" Tobi asked with enthusiasm.

Deidara and I cringed.

I hesitated, "Yeah, really." In one swoop, Tobi hugged me tightly and then ran out of my room with an excited cackle.

"That baka, un." Deidara growled out as I looked at him with a glare.

"Get out of my room," I hissed, causing his eyes to narrow.

"Is that how you thank someone, un?" he asked in annoyance, crossing his arms.

_Oh damn,_ I thought, staring at Deidara's naked chest for a moment, _he's fucking hot._ Not saying anything to the blonde, I rolled my eyes and got up out of my bed, stretching a little. Out from the corner of my eyes, I saw Deidara's eyes widen in awe as his mouth slightly opened, letting his arms hang at his sides loosely.

_Tease him,_ my demon, Daciana, whispered in my head with amusement.

_Oh, so _now_ you're going to talk to me?_ I asked, _give you a cookie._ Daciana snorted as I snapped from my thoughts, looking at the blonde terrorist with a sly, but sexy smirk. His face turned a slight pink and began to redden, as I slowly approached him.

"See anything you like?" I asked as the blonde's eyes widened a little more and nodded, backing up a little as I walked towards him, and smirked, "Too bad," I said as I slammed the door in his face, and chuckled.

"That's not fair, un!" I heard Deidara call out in a sort of whiney tone and I cracked up a little, going to my dresser and pulled out a bra and underwear, as well as a black mesh shirt, tank top, and a pair of roomy pants that gave me enough room to work with for the 'test' Leader-sama had planned for me at noon.

In my elegant bathroom, apprehension began to rise in my chest. I looked into the mirror as I straightened my hair, and gazed at my Jashinist pendant. Hoping that Jashin will help me out a little, I stopped what I was doing, and sliced my wrist with a kunai that I snuck off Tobi. Drawing the prayer circle of Jashin in my blood, I slowly knelt down, and began to whisper out a prayer, letting my blood trickle down onto the floor as an offering.

Thirty minutes later, I stood up shakily, watching my wrist heal from Daciana's chakra, and cleaned the area before returning to straightening my hair. Walking out of the bathroom, I glanced around my room quietly and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway cautiously, looking around for the little masked menace named Tobi.

"No sign of Tobi-kun," I muttered out as I walked down the halls in silence, and upon entering the living room, I was tackled by the little cretin.

"Kiki-chan!" he screeched out happily as I glared at him in annoyance, "You came to make Tobi-kun breakfast!"

_Kiki-chan?_ I asked myself, _since when am I called, _Kiki-chan_?_ Hearing Daciana and Jashin cackle within my mind, I had the pleasure and the daunting task of peeling the overly hyper Akatsuki member, off of me.

"Oi! Get off Kira-chan you little shit, un!" I heard Deidara shout out as Tobi let go of me and turned towards the raging blonde.

"Tobi-kun is happy Kiki-chan is making breakfast!" Tobi exclaimed as Deidara's glare intensified and charged him, causing a terrified yelp from Tobi and scrambled to get away from the blonde terrorist. I arched my brow as the two 'S-ranked criminals' chased each other yelling and in Deidara's case, blowing up the poor guy. Slowly getting up from the ground, I stood by Hidan with slightly widened eyes.

"Is this normal?" I asked as Hidan chuckled.

"This shit happens all the fucking time between those two dumbasses." He replied as I continued to watch poor Tobi get blown up and chased, "Of course, it's gotten a little more entertaining since you've been here."

"I guess," I muttered, as Deidara managed to trip Tobi and watched as he rolled, slamming into the wall and laughed. Tobi was upside down and groaning a little as I looked at him alarmed, "Are you ok?" I asked as Tobi regained his composure and rubbed his head.

"Yes, Kiki-chan!" he said brightly causing Deidara to stop laughing and glared at him angrily.

"Stop calling her that, un!" he yelled out, going after Tobi yet again. I sighed in annoyance as Hidan began laughing at the two idiots and went into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Looking at the clock, I sighed. It was only 8:00 AM.

_Four more hours,_ I said in my mind as Jashin and Daciana let out chuckles.

_Nervous?_ Daciana's icy voice teased as I narrowed my eyes at the skillet.

_No,_ I growled back at her as she snickered. Inside my head, I felt the bi-color eyed wolf stalking with a sly smirk, her tail twitching in amusement, as my deity, Lord Jashin-sama, sat, with an amused smirk on his face, twirling a finger through a loop earring lazily.

_You _are_ nervous, little Kira._ He said calmly, _You can't hide your emotions from us. We're inside of you; we _are_ you._

I shivered a little, cracking open two eggs and added different other fixings, _I know._

_Then why ignore it?_ Daciana said smugly as she settled next to Jashin.

_I don't know,_ I murmured, _it's the apprehension that's the killer, other than that, I'm fine._

Flipping the omelet on the other side, I sighed a little, pulling out several plates.

_We'll see,_ Daciana said as I rolled my eyes.

_Whatever,_ I muttered to the wolf as I slid the omelet onto the plate and began on the next eight.

"Tobi-kun," I called as the hyperactive man-boy bounded into the kitchen.

"Nee-san made Tobi-kun breakfast!" he said happily as he took the plate and sat down. I looked as he lifted the chopsticks to his would-be mouth, and turned. Shaking my head in annoyance, I returned to the rest of the food and slid them all on plates. The smell of the food attracted all of the men from the living room into the kitchen as they grabbed their plates greedily and sat down. Deidara stood by me with a smug look as he ate and I sipped a cup of tea quietly.

"Are you going to eat, un?" he asked as I shrugged.

"Later." I replied as the blonde looked at me curiously, then smirked.

"Nervous?" he said teasingly, reminding me too much of Daciana and glared at him.

"_No_," I said curtly as he snorted, continuing to eat his food and would cast careful glances at me.

_Mine!_ I heard Daciana screech out suddenly causing me to tense up in surprise.

_What do you mean, 'mine'?_ I snapped glancing at Deidara in uncertainty as Daciana pounced inside my head like a mad man.

_He's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!_ She repeated, trying to claw her way out of my head as I semiconsciously grabbed my temple.

"You alright, princess, un?" Deidara asked in curiosity, bringing me out of my thoughts as I glanced up at him.

_MINE!_

"Yeah," I bit out in pain, "I'm fine." His teal eye held its gaze on me as I took a strained sip of tea and sat it down, "Whoever finishes first gets to do the dishes." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. Deidara looked down at his plate and cursed.

Going back to my room, I lay down on my bed, hoping to relieve the headache that Daciana so stupidly caused. She kept repeating 'mine' as she sulked, tempting me to punch myself in the head to make her quit, but didn't as it would result into a bigger headache.

"I don't need this headache!" I grumbled into a pillow and felt Daciana shoot me glares from inside my head, "Stupid ass wolf demon…"

_I heard that!_ She snarled out,_ That Deidara boy is _mine_!_

_For the love of Jashin! _ I snapped back,_ I get the picture! Shut up! I don't even like the cocky little bastard._

Daciana gave me a wicked smile. I really hated it when she did that. Stupid ass wolf demon knew something that I didn't and won't know till it happens. Ugh.

And as if by magic, someone came to my door and knocked. _Give them a cookie for not busting my door down._ I noted in my head.

"Go away." I mumbled out from inside my pillow as the door opened. That certain blonde entered as I moved my face back into the pillow to try and ignore him.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked as I nodded.

_MINE!_

I cringed.

"I'm just peachy." I replied bitterly as I turned my head slightly to see him kneeling beside my bed, looking at me. His face still had a smug look to it, but his eye said something different. Not caring, I moved my face back into the pillow.

"You don't look alright, princess, un." I heard him say as I groaned, sitting up and looked at the blonde with annoyance written all over my face.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" I growled as he smirked.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't care, un?" he shot back in defiance, _knowing_ that it would annoy me more.

Touché. I gave him credit on being a smartass.

"You're really getting on my nerves." I hissed as Deidara widened his smirk into a defiant smile and chuckled, "And since I was hoping for a few hours of peace and quiet _before_ my test, I guess I'm not going to get it because of your stupid proud ego and having the need to piss me off." He cocked his head in amusement before getting up and crossed his arms.

"So, you _are_ nervous, un." He said smugly as I glared at him and shoved him out of my room.

"Stay out of my room, you stupid excuse of a blonde terrorist!" I shouted out as I slammed my door and growled at him. Daciana and Jashin cackled in my head as Deidara chuckled before walking down the hall. "Thank Jashin." I muttered in relief as I crawled into my bed, "Maybe I'll be able to sleep for a few hours."

Just before I fell asleep, the door opened as Tobi came in.

"Kira-nee-chan!" he said happily, "Will you play with Tobi-kun?" he asked as I let out a small 'I hate my life' cry.

"Tobi-kun," I whined out, "Can't this wait till _after_ this test?" I asked, "I just want to take a nap."

"Tobi-kun will wake you up then!" he said happily as I sighed in relief, "Then, you'll have to play with Tobi-kun!"

"Fine!" I said, "Come wake me up in a couple of hours!" Tobi clapped his hands as he ran out of the door, closing it and I sighed, dozing off to sleep. Finally.

In fact, my nap didn't even feel that long. Because, the next thing I knew was Tobi screaming in my ear to get up.

"Tobi-kun!" I yelled out from in my pillow, "Do you _have_ to yell?" I asked as the masked man-boy cocked his head in curiosity. Slowly getting up, I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned, until Deidara walked by, seeing Tobi and glared.

"Tobi-san you baka!" he growled out, "What the hell did I tell you about going in Kira-chan's room?"

"He came to wake me up, _baka._" I growled back, throwing a pillow at him. Apparently, the baka wasn't expecting the sudden onslaught of just one pillow, and caught the blow in the face making the weirdest sound I have ever heard emanating from his lips. Tobi fell over cackling as I snickered until the pillow came back at me, and I ducked, seeing his blue eyes glittering from amusement before blazing with annoyance of Tobi's very being.

"Well, I could've woke you up, un." Deidara replied in a whiney tone, not lifting his glare off Tobi as I snorted, adjusting my shirt and walked past him.

"Come on, Tobi-kun." I said, ignoring the blonde while Tobi scrambled out of my room and skipped happily at my side, leaving the fuming terrorist behind.

"Kiki-chan," Tobi said thoughtfully. I glanced at him quietly, "Are you nervous about your test Leader-sama has for you?" _Holy Jashin, Tobi knows first person talk. Note to self: Give him a cookie for real._

"Not really," I replied, "I'd like to get it over with." I shrugged as the masked man-boy cocked his head curiously, "Dying doesn't sound bad either." I said with a sly smirk until Tobi jumped in front of me. I arched my brow in confusion.

"No!" he shouted, "Kiki-nee-san can't die! Kiki-nee-san has to win!"

Arching my brow further, I crossed my arms, "And why should I?" I asked as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Tobi-kun likes your food!" he exclaimed, "Tobi-kun also likes that Kira-nee-chan's nice to Tobi-kun!"

I snorted a little and walked into the living room, "Hell, if I'm what you say I am, then that makes Deidara-baka a queen." Hearing a few snorts of laughter from Kisame and Hidan, I smiled a little before taking a seat in between them. Despite the fact that I totally kicked Kisame's ass yesterday didn't seem to faze the fact that he is a six foot five man-shark that has the most…how shall I put it? Awesome personality in the damn world! Along with Hidan, even though his has that bitchy quality to him and needs some help to know when to shut up.

Yeah, it's only been two days since I've been abducted and forced to join the Akatsuki, but I had a _slight_ feeling that I was going to like it. I just didn't like a certain blonde terrorist that was literally terrorizing the shit out of me. Him and his stupid ego.

As if on cue, he walked in looking slightly irritated by something or _someone_, and glanced over to see me sitting between Hidan and Kisame. Giving them a slight glare that went unnoticed, he sat down on a different couch, looking at the television in boredom.

Glancing up at the clock every few seconds, I quickly became irritated. It was around 11:00. When the hell was everyone going to head out? Kisame seemed to take notice and chuckled.

"What's wrong short shit?" he asked jokingly as I shot him a glare.

"Nothing." I mumbled, crossing my arms and glared at the clock. _Hurry up damn it!_

Kisame put a large arm around my shoulders, "You're not nervous are you?" he asked as I glared at him, face turning red with annoyance.

"_No_, I want to get this over with." I seethed, clenching my hands a little while Hidan smirked.

"Impatient much?" he snorted as I snapped my head in his direction and gave him a dark look. Smirking, he crossed his arms and continued to watch the television. I rolled my eyes and sighed a little, blowing my bangs out of my face.

Out of nowhere, Tobi comes and drags me off the couch, scaring the shit out of me as I latched onto the nearest object, whereas the object being Deidara.

"Kira-nee-chan, it's time!" Tobi chirped happily, while I still clung to the bewildered blonde.

"Let go, un!" Deidara yelled as I gripped a hold of his shoulders tighter.

"Tobi-kun, let me down!" I shouted as he kept pulling on my waist, trying to keep walking.

"But nee-chan!" Tobi said, "Leader-sama says it's time!"

"I'll say it's time when someone's not fucking dragging me by my god damned waist!" I shouted again, as Deidara actually held onto me tightly, not even caring that his hands were on my breasts. As long as I didn't hit the ground or get carried away on the shoulders of a sugar induced man-boy whose face was a complete mystery, was fine by me. Hidan and Kisame were rolling on the ground, cackling like a bunch of hyenas, and clutching their sides at the sight that has bestowed itself in their presence.

Suddenly, Tobi let go of me.

Which resulted to the conclusion that gravity sucked.

Big ones.

It involved the case where I fell taking Deidara down with me, and landed into a heaping mess of bodies. The worst part should've been the fact that I fell. But no, it just _had_ to get even worse. Deidara had fallen on top of me, with not _only _his hands still on my breasts and in a position I will not mention, but we were now in a lip lock.

My day had just gone from bad to worse in the matter of ten seconds. Seriously, did Jashin hate me this much? I pondered that sometimes.

Kisame and Hidan looked down to see us like that, and commenced laughing harder to the point of their faces turning different colors and tears streaming down their faces. I never thought that blue skin could turn dark blue to purple in the matter of a minute. In Kisame's case, it did. _So that's what a choked smurf looked like._

Back to the situation.

Deidara and I stayed in this position for a second before I shoved him off me, scrambled to get away from him and slid back about ten feet, gagging. My eyes wide in shock with my face a deep crimson red from humiliation.

Deidara, on the other hand, looked like he hit the jackpot. His face was beet red, mouth hung open, and a dumbstruck look that made the MAD TV guy look smart. Seriously.

"What the fuck?" I screeched out in horror as Deidara looked at me with a sheepish grin. Tobi was tripping shit and apologizing until I got up and punched him in the head.

"Owie!" Tobi yelped out in pain.

"What the fuck?" I screeched out again, "Why did you do that?"

"Tobi-kun didn't mean to!" he whimpered as I glared at him.

"You made me kiss _that_!" I yelled out, pointing at Deidara, who crossed his arms with a pout.

"I wasn't that bad was I, un?" he said offended and I growled.

"Just, get me out of here so I can let whoever I'm going against kill me." I said, throwing my hands up and let Tobi drag me out of the base, yet again.


	4. 4: Fight! Uchiha vs Kira Again

**Hells yeah! I _finally_ have Chapter 4 done! Just in time for my birthday too! (Y) **

**This is the 'test' that Pain-sama had put for Kira. A lot of fighting is involved, so yay!**

**Chapter 5, however, is gonna be a wonderful encounter with a clear alcoholic beverage that is known and loved by many, named Sake!**

**And as always, Naruto is not mine-I wish it was though, but Kira and her jutsus are. =)  
**

**

* * *

**

Being carried on Tobi's shoulder wasn't all that bad. Except for the part that it was bonier than fuck and dug into my stomach while he trotted to the place that I was going to prove my strength to Leader-sama.

"Tobi-kun, I can walk." I repeated myself for the thousandth time as he kept up his brisk trot, cursing every time I slammed into his shoulder.

"Tobi-kun's fine!" he chirped as he took to the trees, "Besides, Tobi-kun's almost there!"

Groaning in annoyance and laced with pain, I propped my chin on my hand, looking behind him bored. A blonde blur caught my eye as a smug Deidara caught up with Tobi and smirked.

"Having fun princess, un?" he teased while I gave him a glare and said nothing. Chuckling, he went ahead of us, followed by Kisame and Hidan, who were amazingly still laughing.

"Don't drop her, Tobi-san!" Kisame called out smugly while Tobi looked at the two men curiously.

"Yeah, don't want the bitch to kiss us." Hidan retorted when I tensed up and glared at him.

"How 'bout the both of you fuckers shut the hell up before I rip both of your dicks off and choke you with them!" I snarled as Hidan looked at me with a smug look.

"You'd like to do that, wouldn't you bitch?" he shot back as I struggled against Tobi's vice grip, which ended horribly.

"Nee-chan! You mustn't do that!" Tobi said as he leapt down from the trees and landed, causing my side to hurt from his bony shoulders impacting into it, "Tobi-kun doesn't want to hurt nee-chan like earlier." With a sharp hiss of air, I clenched my jaw and glared at the masked man-boy.

"You _think_?" I bit out when Kisame and Hidan broke away with snickers, and Tobi stopped. Wriggling out of his grasp again, I landed safely on my feet, rubbing my side gingerly. _I am never going to get carried by that baka again._ I grumbled in my head, turning around to see that we were at a huge clearing. All of the Akatsuki members were there, including Leader-sama and Konan. Their black cloaks rippled in the wind as I slowly approached them.

"Edakumi-san." Leader said emotionlessly, "It is time."

Nodding, I looked at him in the eyes. They were pale lavender with darker rings that conjoined into the iris. Creepy as they seem, they were interesting. I didn't want to underestimate the sheer power that emanated from this man. His piercings intrigued me as well.

"This is going to be a test of strength, speed, and wits." He continued, every pair of eyes focused on him, "There will only be one winner. You may use whatever weapons you find appeasing. The opponent you face will be my choice." Nodding again, Leader-sama looked over to Itachi. A familiar blonde caught my eye and glanced over to him. A disgusted scowl contorted his face as Itachi appeared beside me, with no emotion present. Sensing that Leader-sama was gone, I figured that meant it was time to rumble.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

Seeing Kira having to go against Uchiha sent a wave of disgust and anger through me. He'd have her beat in the matter of seconds due to that damned _Sharingan_. What made _him_ so special to the Akatsuki?

I wouldn't even consider the Sharingan _art_ nonetheless a masterpiece.

Seeing Kira fight, on the other hand, was a work of art. Her body movements so fluent and livid, it was as if she were going with the wind. With such speed and precision, anyone could quickly underestimate how truly powerful she really was. Even Uchiha. At the thought of that, I smirked deviously.

_He's going to have a rude awakening if Kira got to her true masterpiece before he got to his damned Sharingan._ I thought to myself with glee, _it'll be a rude awakening for all of these fools here._

~KIRA'S POV~

Attack after attack, I would receive an occasional fist to the chin or a foot to the gut. I spat out blood out onto the ground, glaring at the Uchiha in malevolence.

_You're holding back, Kira._ Daciana growled as I dodged three kunai heading towards my chest. Throwing three back, I slid away from him with a snarl when he dodged them. Forming hand seals, I summoned two clones.

_I know I am. _I hissed at her, _he is too._ Watching both of my clones charge the raven haired Uchiha, he smirked dodging one until I smirked.

_Wrong move_.

"Katsu!" I said as the clone detonated behind him, throwing the man off balance as the second clone detonated in front of him. A sadistic smile formed on my lips at the sound of explosions and focused my chakra into my hand. Forming a fist, I slammed it into the ground causing it to split open, hopefully throwing off the Uchiha even more.

A plume of smoke clouded my vision of the other side as several shuriken bolted from inside it. Missing most of them, one lodged itself in my shoulder.

"Son of a bitch." I growled out, looking at it for a moment. Hearing a sucking sound, I pulled the star out and dropped it to the ground. As soon as I looked up, Itachi appeared in front of me. My eyes widened when his foot landed squarely in my chest, sending me flying backwards and slammed into a tree. I heard several loud cracks as I coughed harshly laying on my side as my vision blurred a bit. I instantly knew that some of my ribs had broken. Seeing Itachi walk toward me, I slowly got up and glared at him.

_Don't look into his eyes!_ Daciana howled out as his hand wrapped around my throat. Lifting me up to his eye level, I gasped out for air, averting the Uchiha's gaze. Feeling his soft breath against my neck, I shivered in response, receiving a soft chuckle.

"You've gotten stronger," I heard Itachi's soft voice tickle my ear, "Stronger than the last time we fought." My breath shuddered in anticipation, "I wonder…" he whispered, tilting my head to meet his gaze, "…If you can handle Tsukiyomi."

Despite Daciana's cries to avoid his eyes, I slowly looked into his now red eyes.

All at once, it felt as if time was at a standstill. My arms were tied upon a cross exposing my chest and stomach, while my feet were tied together and bound at the bottom. Before me stood Itachi wielding a katana; his expression as blank and nonexistent as would the chances of me escaping.

_Let me take over!_ Daciana howled out in desperation; _let me take over so you will not suffer. We could win! It won't affect me!_

Ignoring her desperate pleas, Itachi smirked.

"I wonder how much you can take, Kira." He said, stabbing the katana into my ribs. I let out a pained grunt, looking at him with seething rage. "In the Tsukiyomi," he continued, while two more clones of himself appeared and stabbed more katanas into my body, "Time and space, even physical mass; I control them all."

Yeah, I'll admit to this right now. Karma's an even bigger bitch.

While Itachi and his clones continued to skewer me with katanas, I writhed in pain. It wasn't like 'falling down, hurting your knee' pain. This was the 'holy fuck, I'm either going to die or go crazy' pain.

Sweat made a thin sheen on my face as Itachi began to twist a katana, "The next 72 hours will be nothing but this. Over and over and over and over." Every time the katana would enter, it seemed like it would never stop. _72 hours…_I said to myself, _72 hours of this…genjutsu, this torture._ Spotting out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a reflection of myself.

Shaking my head wearily, I bit my lip, holding back the need to scream out in pain.

More pain.

More suffering.

How long of this could I take? I didn't know. I didn't care.

_Try to get through this,_ Daciana whimpered, _it's only a genjutsu._ I slowly closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

Slowly waking up, I was staring Itachi in the eyes again. Katana blades spearing into my side as more pain raced throughout my body. Behind him, more reflections of myself going through the torment brought me nothing but more pain.

"It's only a genjutsu." I whispered to no one, "It's only a genjutsu. Ignore it."

"Telling yourself it's only a genjutsu will do no good for you here." He retorted calmly, "Pain is pain. Call it what you will."

Amusement sparkled in Itachi's emotionless façade while he appeared on my left side, driving another damned katana into me. The feeling of metal scraping against bone was almost unbearable. A pained yelp managed to escape my cracked lips as sweat poured off of my drenched face. His lips moved as no words came out, but in my head, his words rolled over like a broken record.

Panting heavily, I lazily looked at Itachi. My eyelids were so heavy with pain; I could barely keep them open. _Don't pass out again,_ I chanted to myself, _whatever you do, don't pass out!_

By now, Daciana was leaping around in my head, clawing at the walls, trying to escape the confines of my mind to help me. Jashin only basked in my pain. Savoring each bloodshed as the blade pierced my skin multiple times before healing. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Cry and plead to end this pain and suffering.

Sanity slowly slipping from my grasp like the sands of time through an hour glass.

"How long will it be I wonder? Before your spirit is broken." I heard Itachi's voice far off in the distance. Tears escaped as I looked up at the red moon. All around me where reflections of myself, all writhing in pain. Gasps and soft, pained moans escaping their lips before slipping back into unconsciousness. Willing myself to stay awake, I felt as if it were meaningless.

Blinking, all of my reflections vanished, replaced with clones of Itachi wielding his katana. My heart pounded within my chest so hard, it seemed to jump into my throat.

"Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go." Itachi's haunting voice echoed into my head, raising his katana. In sync, one clone did the same as the other, and as one, stabbed me. Tears now flowed freely down my cheeks as I let out pained, shuddering breaths before emanating a low, drawn out moan that sounded much like a howl.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

Kira's display of sheer power seemed to impress everyone around me. Kisame and Hidan stared at her in shock while Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori-danna, Konan, and Pain all watched her intently. Tobi was busy trying to decide who he wanted to cheer for, which resulted in annoying the piss out of me. Hell, everything he does pisses me off.

Shaking my head trying to rid his attempts at cheering, I noticed that Kira was holding her arm.

Worry began to bubble in the pit of my stomach._ Is she hurt?_ I wondered, watching her pull out a shuriken. I blinked and the next thing I knew, Uchiha had kicked her against a tree. Anger exploded into my chest seeing her struggling to get up as he held Kira by her throat.

_It's over._ I told myself when her face paled, her eyes dulling from the effects of _his_ damned Sharingan. A seething rage swept over me like a tidal wave, clenching my chest to the point it almost began unbearable to breathe. Feeling myself take a step forward, I felt a firm grip on my wrist to see Sasori holding me in place.

"Don't even think about it, baka." He said calmly while all I could do was stand there and watch.

_Damn bastard,_ I bit out angrily, seeing what pain she was going through. I knew exactly what she was going through, what pain she was experiencing. Clenching my hands within my cloak, I was sure that they were bleeding. My eyes narrowed at Uchiha, but bit my tongue hearing Kisame.

"Itachi-san has this in the bag." He remarked confidently, "No one makes it out of his Tsukiyomi the same way they went in. Hidan and Kakuzu chuckled at his remark.

"I bet you ¥500 that Itachi wins." Kakuzu said with a dark chuckle while Hidan smirked.

"I bet you ¥1200 that the whore wins." Hidan said causing Kisame and Kakuzu to look at him like he was crazy before laughing, "Jashin-sama declares that she will, fucktards." He hissed out as they laughed harder.

"How about this," Kisame said, "I'll bet ¥2000 on Itachi, but if short shit wins, I'll keep my mouth shut about _your _Jashin-sama for a month." As if Hidan struck gold, he smirked.

"Well fuck, you got yourself a fucking deal, fish sticks." He said shaking both of the men's hands.

Rolling my eyes in disgust, I watched as Itachi had finally let her go. Kira fell on all fours letting out sharp, pained gasps of air, and shook. As if something possessed her, she stood up and gave Itachi that sadistic smile.

"What is she doing?" Kisame suddenly asked in bewilderment.

~KIRA'S POV~

Letting out a shuddering breath, I realized that I was finally out of Itachi's Tsukiyomi. My body still screamed in agony as an after-effect from the genjutsu. My surroundings still seemed to be at a standstill as I stared blankly into Itachi's eyes. His lips housed a smirk as he let go of my neck, letting my knees give out on me and fell on all fours.

Daciana was still trying to claw her way out of my skull, when I began to feel a slight, new found strength. Taking in sharp, pained breaths, I slowly began to form hand seals that seemed to catch Itachi's attention. Shock flashed in his eyes as I stood up wobbly and sucked in a deep breath.

"Akuma…Nottori…no Jutsu." I shuddered out as Daciana gained full control over my body. Her chakra surged throughout my body, making the effects of Tsukiyomi feel as if they were nonexistent. A sadistic smile plastered my lips, feeling my teeth elongate into fangs somewhat and looked at Itachi with such malevolence, it chilled him to the bone.

_Rest now, Kira._ Daciana assured me, _I'll bring us to victory._ Shortly after, I watched as my demon Spartan kicked Itachi a good ten yards. Quickly doing hand seals, Daciana slammed my hands into the ground.

"Shinkou Nai Kasou no Jutsu!"

The ground began to rumble as a massive fissure split open. Ten corpses clawed their way out with screams, before they slowly formed a protective barrier around me. Reaching my hands out, red chakra strands snaked their way to each of the dead puppets' and spread out, attaching themselves to each of their limbs.

With a twitch of my hand, all ten of the puppets charged towards Itachi, only to smirk as Daciana formed two suicide clones to sniff out the actual one. Itachi's clone threw several shuriken and kunai. All of them embedded themselves into a puppet as it shrieked out, continuing to advance. The clone poofed, allowing Daciana to concentrate on where the real Itachi was.

Several explosions echoed in the forest beside me, signaling that the clones had found him, and directed the puppets into the direction of the explosions.

"Impressive." Itachi's smooth voice whispered into my ear. Daciana spun around as Itachi smirked, "You're not like other shinobi."

Daciana smirked. We both knew that we weren't like the rest of them.

Itachi then lashed out with a kunai. Daciana dodged his swipe as if it were nothing and landed a kick to Itachi's chest. Flying backwards, he managed to land upside down on a tree, panting.

_He's getting tired._ I told Daciana, _his eyes are hurting him. You can see it easily._

Daciana nodded, _it'll be over soon._

With that, she flicked her wrist to charge the exhausted shinobi as all ten of the puppets shrieked out. Halfway near him, she held out my hands, "Kibaku Nai Kasou no Jutsu!"

Clenching them, it severed all control to all of the puppets, "Katsu!"

All of them detonated, wiping out half of the forest, and maybe, just maybe, Itachi. Feeling the heat from it, Daciana behind, Itachi appeared. He was really panting. It seemed to pain him to breathe as Daciana summoned two more suicide clones.

As they charged him, Itachi attempted to dodge their detonations until he impacted into my fist. It was easy to say who won the test.

Holding a kunai to his throat, Itachi stared at me in shock before admitting his defeat. The sidelines, however, were quiet. For the exception of Hidan cussing out at his victory.

"Pay up fuckers!" I heard him say gleefully, "Kisame, you dumbass, guess what? Keep your fucking mouth shut for the next month!" Kakuzu and Kisame growled out curses, handing Hidan his money and disappeared.

Daciana gave me control of my body, feeling a rush of pain, and gasped out. Fighting back a groan, I remained where I stood.

Leader-sama and Konan walked up to me, "I'm impressed with your strength and skill, Edakumi-san."

"Thank you, Leader-sama." I bit out, Konan noticing I was in pain.

Holding out his hand, I slowly met it, feeling something like a ring drop into it.

"Rest now," he said, "After you recover, be expecting to be placed on a team."

I nodded slowly as he disappeared. Not looking at the ring, I slipped it on my right hand middle finger and sighed.

"Kira," Konan said, "Let me take you to your room. You don't look good." I looked at her quietly before suddenly blacking out.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

The series of explosions made my heart jump with excitement. Seeing her work her art was thrilling to see. Being in it was just as thrilling. Kira flicked her wrists as if directing an orchestra, watching her puppet time bombs going in every direction she chose, until the perfect opportunity.

With a blinding flash and a deafening roar, half of the forest that was beside Kira, was completely mowed down. I knew what her intentions were. She aimed to decimate Uchiha in the process, but from the looks of it, it failed. Uchiha appeared behind her, panting as two more suicidal clones closed in on him. Dodging their detonations, Kira appeared out of nowhere and landed the final punch before pinning him and placed a kunai at his neck.

I grinned at her victory, but felt a hint of jealousy rise up. I couldn't beat Uchiha, yet she's managed to beat him. _Twice_. There was another reason I didn't like her, but why do I have this feeling like I wanted to protect her?

Shaking my head in frustration, I glanced over to Kira unwillingly. She was talking to Pain and Konan, receiving her ring.

I stiffened. Something was wrong with her. Konan seemed to noticed and stayed after Pain left. Without warning, Kira collapsed and the next thing I knew, I had caught her in my arms. Konan's amber eyes widen with shock and knelt down, touching Kira's neck. My heart clenched painfully seeing her wounded. Looking at Konan, she glanced up at me.

"We need to get her back to the hideout." She said urgently, "It's a wonder she didn't collapse after Itachi's Tsukiyomi."

Nodding, I gently lifted her, making sure that none of her injuries had harmed her any further, and sprinted next to Konan towards the hideout. Inside, the rest of the men had taken interest of what was happening until Leader-sama and Konan had run them off. Thank god.

In her room, I gently lay her down in her bed as Konan nodded thanks to me.

"You may leave Deidara," she said as she took out a kunai. My body wouldn't budge seeing Kira the way she was, it was almost painful. "Deidara." I heard Konan bark out sharply, snapping out of my thoughts and nodded quietly before I hesitated, looking at Kira again and left Konan to dress her wounds.

~KIRA'S POV~

Waking up the next morning was a pain. My muscles protested angrily as I sat up with a soft grunt, looking around my room in silence.

Silence? What was missing?

Oh yeah. Deidara nor Tobi had yet to wake me up, bickering about who needs to leave me alone.

I waited.

And waited.

_What is going on?_ I asked myself in confusion, _where are those bakas?_ Getting up slowly from my bed, I slowly walked to the door, pressing my ear against it.

Silence.

Slowly turning the knob, I stepped out into the hallway looking at the two artists' bedroom. My ears couldn't pick up a sound as I furrowed my brows in confusion. Shrugging at the unusual silence, I walked down the hall to the living room where Kisame and Itachi sat, either watching the television or reading a book. Kisame broke his concentration from the TV to see me and smirked.

"Well, look who decided to awake from the dead." He said in amusement, his pointed teeth somewhat shown as I slowly sat down next to him, hissing in a deep breath of air, "What's the matter short shit?"

Giving the blue man-shark a stern look, I leaned into the couch and sighed, "Just sore." I mumbled, hearing a chuckle come from him.

"I figured that much," he snorted, "You gave everyone a run for their money." Glancing over at the reading Uchiha, I could see that he was straining to look at the pages. _His eyes must've been bothering him more than it was yesterday. _I thought, ignoring the ache in my sides.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked as Kisame looked at me with an amused grin and began laughing.

"Yesterday?" he laughed out, "You weren't even up yesterday, short shit. Hell, you haven't been up since Barbie and Sasori left." My eyes widened in shock, "Itachi-san's Tsukiyomi did a number on you."

"Then," I spoke slowly, "How long _was_ I out?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm being serious, fish sticks." I bit out, "How long was I out?"

"Five days, give or take." Itachi answered, still reading his book.

My mouth gaped as I blinked a few times. Furrowing my brows, I realized that I was wearing my sleeping clothes, "Who changed me?"

"Konan," he replied, "You blacked out after the match and she had Deidara bring you to your room so that she could clean your wounds."

My face turned red, "He didn't watch did he?"

"No, she made him leave."

I blew out a sigh of relief, "Thank Jashin." I muttered leaning my head against the couch, "Where's everyone at?"

Kisame shrugged, "Probably on a mission. Pain-sama sent the Zombie Brothers on one for information about a Jinjuuriki as well as Barbie and Sasori." I mouthed oh and looked at the TV, "Zetsu and Tobi, however, I don't know about. It's pretty boring here without entertainment. Barbie and Tobi now how to entertain everyone, since you've been here, it's been even better." With a chuckle, he crossed his arms and focused on the TV as well.

Seeing a bunch of sharks I arched a brow, "What are you even watching?"

Kisame's face brightened, "Shark Week on Discovery Channel!"

I cringed.

_I wished I never asked._ I whined in my head, hearing Jashin and Daciana chuckling. They never said anything, which confused me, but I enjoyed it to an extent. Listening to Kisame ramble on about sharks was beginning to make me hungry. Getting up while he was in mid-sentence, I stiffly walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for some sort of food that I didn't have to cook. Luckily, I found some spicy ramen. Smirking in satisfaction, I poured boiling hot water into it, made some tea, and sat down, waiting on it to work its magic.

Ten minutes later, I picked up the bowl of ramen and savored its smell, my mouth automatically watering. Not eating for almost a week is a wonder that I didn't shrivel away to nothing. Taking a bite of its spicy goodness sent shivers up my spine and took another bite. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head enjoying the food, not even noticing the door had opened.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself there short shit." Kisame's amused voice came from behind, causing me to gasp as a noodle went down the wrong pipe. Coughing harshly, I beat my chest hard trying to dislodge it, hearing Kisame laughing.

Finally getting the noodle out, I glared at him, "Faggot, don't do that!" I choked out, watching the blue man clutch his sides laughing, "What the hell, Kisame-san!" My heart thudded in my chest while I took a deep breath and pushed the ramen away.

"Oh come on," he gasped out between laughs, "You can't tell me I didn't scare the shit out of you!"

Narrowing my eyes, I folded my arms and pouted, "You tried to fucking kill me is what you did." I grumbled, "Why are you in here anyways?"

"The same reason you're in here, baka." Kisame snorted, "Food. And Sake."

My ears perked, "Sake?" I asked with an excited gleam, making him look at me awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, grabbing a bowl of ramen and a bottle of the best shit in the world. Getting up, I grabbed my unfinished bowl of (killer) ramen and followed him out of the kitchen like a puppy, "Don't tell me you like Sake." He said as I sat down next to him in the living room and gave him a sly but innocent smile.

"Maybe."


	5. 5: Party Time and Hidden Emotions!

**Heck yes! Chapter 5 is finally out. =)  
**

**Sorry everyone had to wait so long; I had an uber hard time trying to write everything out that I wanted. Unfortunately, it still isn't what I hoped it would be, but I hope everyone thinks something different. I may come back and try to edit what I feel is not good in the story and I may not. **

**But enjoy and note: there will be a part where poor Dei-kun has to 'situate' himself, if everyone catches my drift. ;D**

**I promise that I will work on Chapter 6 ASAP, and hopefully no more writer's block! **

**Commence reading my lovelies!

* * *

  
**

Everything went by in a blur.

From choking on a noodle by Kisame and now; we were drinking Sake by the shots and having a good time. Itachi seemed to notice that I was much more talkative and bubbly than what I was sober. Kisame seemed to notice this as well, even though we were both tipsy.

"Hey, short shit." Kisame said, nudging-practically elbowing, me causing me to spill a little bit of Sake and glared at him.

"What?" I grumbled, licking the sake off of my hand as he snickered.

"We should play a game." He slurred out as he wrapped an arm around me.

I arched a brow and downed a shot, "What game?"

Seeing Kisame's lips curl into a mischievous/evil grin made me want to reconsider asking him.

"Strip Poker." He chuckled out as I hesitated, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said and looked at Itachi with puppy eyes, "_Please_?" He looked up from his book and stared. Knowing that it was going to be hard to break him, I began to pooch out my bottom lip and tried to intensify my puppy eyes. After five minutes, Kisame had begun to do the same, causing the Uchiha to sigh in defeat and looked at the both of us as if we were retards.

"Fine," he sighed, "One round and that's it."

"Hell yes!" Kisame and I shouted out, high-fiving each other and grinned stupidly, gulping down another shot of the liquid of the gods. Konan walked out as I whipped my head in her direction with a smile.

"Hey, Konan-chan!" I slurred out happily, only to receive an awkward look from the blue haired kunoichi.

"Um, are you ok, Kira-chan?" she asked with uncertainty as she walked over to us and I nodded.

"Other than being drunk, I'm great!" I slurred again, smiling stupidly and giggled, "Want to play Strip Poker?" I asked as she arched her brow.

"I don't know," she said and realized I was the only girl and sighed, "Since you're the only girl playing, _and_ you're slap-happy drunk, I don't see why not." I continued to giggle as she sat on the other side of the coffee table with Itachi. Kisame took out a deck of cards and dealt out two cards to each of us.

"Blackjack? Seriously?" I snorted out with confidence, seeing that Kisame snickered.

"Yeah, why do you ask short shit?" he asked smugly.

"I am beast at this!" I said pumping a fist in the air while Kisame and Konan laughed, Itachi only smirking.

"We'll see." He snorted as we looked at our cards.

_Damn,_ I grumbled in my head, _two fours._ Glancing up, Kisame, Itachi, and Konan seemed content.

"Hit me," I said as Kisame smirked, flipping over a five of diamonds.

_Thirteen,_ I grumbled again,_ damn it._

"Hit me," Konan said as I watched Kisame flip over a ten of spades. _Jashin damn it!_ I screeched out in anger inside of my head. Looking at Itachi, he shook his head and stayed as well as Kisame. His black eyes landed on me as I drank another shot.

"Hit me." I growled as he flipped over a joker, my face flushed up in aggravation, "Damn it!"

Everyone began to laugh as I glared at them, "Looks like someone's gonna take something off." Kisame slurred out with a wicked smile and licked his lips. Letting out a loud huff, I slowly took off my shirt revealing a lacey bra. Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened a little as a red tint flushed their faces and licked their lips. Konan rolled her eyes with a giggle and I crossed my arms, pouting.

"You remind me of Deidara-kun." She said as my face flushed up even more and felt my heart pound.

"No I don't!" I bit out in horror, only to have the three of them laugh.

"You do!" Kisame laughed out as I furrowed my brows, and continued to pout.

"There's _no _way I'm like Deidara-baka." I grumbled out and snatched up my next two cards. Taking another gulp of sake, I stared at my cards with all intentions of winning. So far, it wasn't working. I had already lost my shirt.

Konan, Kisame, and Itachi kept snickering at the fact that I had already lost an article of clothing this early into the game.

"I thought you said you were an expert at this, short shit." Kisame slurred smugly when I broke concentration from my cards, giving him the finger, and smiled crookedly.

"It's been a while, fishman." I slurred out, now glaring at my cards, not knowing through my euphoria if it was a good hand or not, and heard muffled snickers, "Bite me."

"If looks could kill," Kisame chuckled, "Those cards would've disintegrated by now."

I ignored him as he reached across the table while I downed another shot and poured him a shot as well. Seeing that it was two Jacks, I smiled stupidly.

"I think I'll stay." I slurred again, as Kisame cursed as well as Itachi, who was now drinking along with us. I cackled as they drew over what their cards were and removed their shirts.

An hour went by as I remained victorious. Itachi, Kisame, and Konan all sat in the living room in their underwear while I remained in my pants.

"You cheated!" Kisame growled out and pointed at me. I smiled as I shook my head furiously.

"No I didn't, you just suck!" I shot back with an amused grin and he pouted.

"That's not fair!" he grumbled and crossed his arms; giggling, I stood up wobbly and slid out of my pants, almost falling. Just then, an idea popped into my head.

"We should totally rock out to some music!" I said excitedly and bounced around, receiving awkward glances but was followed by laughter. Konan began to have a giggle fest while Itachi chuckled, sitting back down into the chair and kept his eyes on me, as if in a trance. Kisame smiled broadly as he high-fived me.

"Great idea, short shit!" he said, "Go get whatever you need." With an excited squeal-which is totally out of character for me, I ran off down the hallways and into my door. Rubbing my head with a pout, I dizzily entered my room and brought everything I needed, my iPod. Running back down like a mad woman, I slid back into the living room and hooked it up to the speakers.

"Pick a song! Any song!" I announced in a slur, "Whatever you choose, we will rock out for the rest of the night!"

Hearing a pop, I saw Kisame opening another bottle of Sake and I grinned. Laughing, Kisame poured four shots of the liquid and downed one of them as I picked a random song.

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard someone yelling and jumped. With wide eyes, I spun around to see Hidan and Kakuzu standing with shocked faces and smiled. I started to laugh at Hidan as his face turned red, but he seemed to be jealous that we were partying without him.

"You fuckers are partying without me?" he accused angrily and kept glancing over at everyone's half naked form, "And what the fuck? Are you planning on having a fucking orgy?"

Kisame burst out laughing with Konan as I shook my head, "Silly Hida-kuu! No, we're not having a whatever you said." I slurred out happily and wobbled over to him, giggling. "We was playing Strip Poker!"

Hidan caught me as I tripped over something and giggled, "You're fucking drunk!" he grumbled out as Kakuzu rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'm going to count my money, don't bother me." He said to no one in particular, disappearing into the hallway. I couldn't stop giggling as I grabbed Hidan's finger and pulled him over to the couch. Kisame handed him a shot of sake with a crooked smile and we all played five card stud. It was rather fun, all on the account that I completely sucked at this game.

Funny thing about it, we weren't even ten minutes into the game and Hidan was already drunk off his ass.

_That's sad_, I thought to myself seeing Hidan curse left and right about how everyone's cheating and stomped off somewhere. I cracked a smile as he came back, but wrapped in a curtain.

"Where the hell did you get a curtain, Hidan-kun?" Kisame laughed out as Hidan arched a brow. I couldn't help but fall over on Itachi, laughing. Thankfully he caught me or I would've fallen flat on my face. Hearing him chuckling ran chills up and down my spine and truth-be-told, that was the first time I actually heard him doing somewhat of a laugh, or at least something close to one.

_He needs to get drunk more often._ I declared in my head as Daciana and Jashin rolled their eyes.

_Deidara won't like it_. She cooed as I rolled my eyes.

_Why should I care?_ _I don't like him._ I snorted as Daciana tilted her head a little in speculation.

_That's what you want to think, little Kira._ She replied as she crossed her front paws, dozing off, _and if I were you, which technically I am part of you, I'd go to bed. You can barely function as a human._

_Whatever,_ I mumbled, waving her off as I watched Kisame roll on the ground on the ground like an idiot. Somehow, I got up without falling over and saw Hidan passed out on the floor, still wrapped in the curtain.

"I'd still like to know how the fuck Hidan-kun got that curtain." I said aloud as Konan snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

"Where you going, Kira-chan?" she slurred out causing me to stop and think.

"I dunno." I replied, "Prolly to bed." Wobbly walking down the hall, running into everything, I looked at the doors trying to remember which one was mine.

_Now, which one's my room again? _Shrugging, I opened a random door and entered, slowly sliding into the nearest bed and passed out.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

Finally returning back to the base was a complete relief. This mission, I felt, was completely pointless. Yeah, we retrieved the information Pain-sama needed, but it pissed me off that I couldn't show the world an example of my artwork. Sasori-danna, of course, always does it.

"Will you stop pouting, baka?" Hiruko's gravelly voice raked out, causing me to glare at him from the corner of my eyes, "If you had done the mission, you would've made me wait. And you know I don't like to be kept waiting." He hissed as I rolled my eyes.

"Sasori-danna," I bit out, "You always say that, un! I'm always the one waiting on you and you never let me show off my artwork!" Dodging his poison tipped tail, I smirked deviously.

Hiruko rolled his eyes as he slowly slinked by my side, "What you call artwork is simply what's going to cause a future mission to become compromised, let alone, your demise."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes again, "_My_ artwork is a masterpiece that will awe the world in its fleeting display of prowess! Just like Kira-chan's artwork, un." I bit my tongue after I said the last part. A blush began to creep over my face suddenly as Hiruko's eyes fell upon me in a dark scowl.

"You're infatuated with the girl aren't you, Deidara-kun." He said slowly, "This entire mission contained nothing but you speaking highly of Kira-sama."

My chest clenched, "What are you talking about, Sasori my man, un?" I stuttered out nervously, "I am not or ever will be, _infatuated_ with her! I just admire her artwork, un." Feeling my chest clench further, I shook my head to rid my thoughts and feelings that had surfaced of Kira. Hearing Hiruko's chuckle, I clenched my hands firmly in frustration.

"We'll see baka." Hiruko said as I clenched my jaw several times in aggravation.

_Stupid!_ I yelled out in my head as I kept my eyes on the road. How stupid was I to even speak about Kira around him? Throughout the turmoil inside my mind, I shook it again in futile attempts to rid myself of the internal argument. _Sasori-danna isn't right; _I declared angrily, _I am _not_ infatuated with her! How could that even be? I haven't even known her long enough for anything to develop. _I smirked at this conclusion, _and there never will be a time for emotions of such to have any chance to develop._ _Sasori-danna's already making assumptions that won't ever happen._

Walking up to the base, Sasori and I stopped. Forming a hand seal, a large boulder moved itself away for the short time for us to walk through. Listening to it close, relief washed over me until the sounds of loud music echoed through the corridors of the cave. _What the hell?_ I asked myself as Sasori shuffled to the living room, with me beside him, to see Kisame and Hidan passed out drunk. My eyebrow twitched seeing Hidan wrapped in a curtain and Kisame half naked.

"What happened here, un?" I asked as Konan appeared out of nowhere in nothing but her underwear. My eyes widened and averted them.

"Oh, we had a party." She slurred out with a giggle, "Kira and us played Strip Poker for a while. I think she's asleep somewhere…who knows?" She said with a crooked smile and raised her hands with a shrug, "But I'm going to bed now."

Watching the blue haired girl wobble off towards her room, she giggled once more before closing the door. Sasori and I exchanged awkward glances as we both shrugged.

"I'm going to report to Leader-sama," Sasori spoke finally, shuffling off in the direction of his office. Nodding, I headed off towards Kira's room to see how drunk she was.

A sudden nervousness spiked through me at the thought of Kira accidentally mistaking her room for someone else's. _Shit, please not in Hidan's or Zetsu's room._ I pleaded silently, quickening my pace to her room. Opening her door, my heart started racing at the sight of her bed being empty and ran my fingers through my hair.

"This isn't good, un." I murmured out loud as panic began to lace itself within my words. I really hoped she wasn't in anyone's rooms. _Shit,_ I chanted over a few times, trying to think where she would go without pissing off Sasori. Opening the door to our room, I stopped in my tracks with my mouth hung open.

_Fuck._

My eyes met on Kira's sleeping form. Bad thing about it, she was in my bed. Crossing my arms, I mentally punched myself as I tried to think of how to move her without getting the shit knocked out of me. _How the hell is this supposed to work?_ I thought to myself, _I'm not picking her up and Sasori doesn't want anything to do with her._ Thinking back to Konan and the rest of them, I groaned in realization that she also had to be half naked.

_Double fuck._

This was bad and even worse; my body had begun to react at the inevitable truth of Kira being half naked and asleep in my bed. Shifting around uncomfortably, I chewed on my bottom lip in frustration.

"What are you doing?" Sasori's voice came from behind. Jumping, I furrowed my brows, letting out a huff and motioned over to Kira. His eyes fell on her and arched his brow.

Turning towards his puppet closet, Sasori stepped out of Hiruko and put him away.

"Not my problem, brat." He said calmly, causing me to fold my arms.

"What about-, un?" I asked as Sasori gave me a dark look.

"No," he growled, "She's not my problem, she's _yours. _And no, you're not putting her in my bed, she has a room of her own."

"Well, can I-, un?" I began until his dark look gotten fiercer and I let out an annoyed groan. Sasori rolled his eyes and mumbled curses under his breath as he gathered what he needed and left. Glaring at Kira in my bed, I grabbed a pair of lounge pants and stomped off into the bathroom, slightly slamming the door behind me and cringed.

"I hope I didn't just wake her up, un." I muttered to no one in particular, slowly cracking the door to see if I did and sighed out in relief seeing that I didn't. Staring at her sleeping form once more, I had begun to notice how remarkable her features were. Kira's thick lashes made her unique eyes stand out beautifully, while her hair framed her face like a portrait. Realizing what I was doing, I closed the door quieter than last time and started to grab fistfuls of my hair, pulling with a frustrated grunt.

Stripping out of my clothes, I began to notice what had awakened between my legs and scrunched my face in disbelief. Blowing out a sigh of exasperation, I turned on the cold water in hopes to get rid of what had taken up residence; that so stubbornly wouldn't go down. Stepping in, I jolted at the sudden coldness, easing back with a shudder and waited.

Unfortunately, this wasn't working.

"Damn it, un." I chattered out, twisting the knobs to warm, and tried everything I could think of to get rid of _it._ And to no avail, I finally admitted to defeat.

Closing my eyes, the only person I could think of at the moment was the one that was asleep in my bed. Seeing Kira's image caused my heart to pound loudly, my stomach to knot up in nervous twists, and my breath to get caught in my throat. Remembering the incident that Tobi had caused before her test brought a smirk across my lips.

For those brief moments, I would've loved to relive the feeling of Kira's lips on mine. The unintentional kiss was so intoxicating, I wanted more. I couldn't believe how someone so beautiful, so dangerous, was purely a work of art.

Feeling the heightened tension in my stomach, chest, and legs, I failed to suppress a groan that had snapped me from my hypocritical thoughts and brought me back to reality. Breathing heavily, my head was finally cleared with anything that had to do with Kira. Finishing washing my hair, I stepped out of the shower and slipped on my lounge pants, walking out of the bathroom and to the other side of my bed that wasn't occupied with Kira.

Standing, I took a deep breath, carefully lifting the covers and caught a glimpse of Kira's body. Biting my lip, I slid in beside her, and faced my back towards her. In succession, I blew out a sigh as I crossed my arms and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Kira's body adjusted on the other side, causing me to stiffen in apprehension, feeling an arm wrap around my waist. Kira's soft breath hit the back of my neck sending chills to spread across my body and silently cursed.

_I am such a fucking hypocrite._ I bit out in my head as I fell asleep, not removing Kira's arm.


	6. 6: Pick On Deidara Day

**Hello my lovelies! **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick and have been procrastinating like mad. It sucks. =(**

**BUT! On the good side, I have Chapter 6 out. So, I'm happy about that.**

**Just where I've been sick, I don't know how good this will be because my brain has been fried.**

**Chapter 7 will hopefully be better and hopefully I won't get sick. So, read and review, sil vous plait!**

**

* * *

**

~KIRA'S POV~

_I don't feel good._

_I shouldn't have drunk that much last night._

_Damn sake. Ugh._

With a small groan, I ran my hands across my face, cringing in pain as my head throbbed like a young bird's ass after every beat my heart made. Yawning slightly, I attempted to roll out of bed and met resistance. Stiffening at the feeling, I felt someone's arm gently pulling me back towards them and heard a soft groan.

_What. The. Fuck._

My eyes snapped open in massive confusion, realizing that something was horribly out of place. Lifting the covers slowly, I looked down to see their arm draped across my waist tenderly. In response to my sudden movement, their hand began twitching slightly causing their fingers to lightly brush against my skin. Shivering at their touch, I glanced around the room, only to shake my head in disbelief.

In the direction I faced, there was an extra bed that was parallel with two closets and a dresser. A workbench faced the opposite side with several carving tools laid in order neatly. That side was immaculate. Mentally cringing, I slowly turned my head to the right, seeing a closet and dresser in the corner. Another workbench, with clay figures-some unfinished and something that seemed to be a bookshelf with ornate clay figures of different sizes displayed on it, as well as burns across the walls. This side was…how should I put it? Like I had run rampant with my puppets and detonated them.

_Why?_ I questioned myself after another wave of throbbing pain lanced through my head. Holding it, I glanced down to whoever was beside me and saw blonde. My brow twitched in shock.

_Oh. Hell. No_.

I rolled once more; breaking away from the sleeping blonde's grasp and fell into the floor with a loud thud. That didn't help my headache anymore. Glaring at Deidara's still sleeping form; my eyes softened upon seeing how his face scrunched up in annoyance as his arm aimlessly reached over to where I was just at. Apparently just realizing I had left the bed, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the empty spot in his bed and pouted a little. That was until he spotted me in the floor and grinned in amusement, while I now glared up at him.

"Why are you in the floor, princess, un?" he asked teasingly as I folded my arms across my chest with a scoff.

"Why am _I_ in your room?" I bit out, "Let alone in _your_ bed?"

He smirked, "I'd like to know the same, un." Seeing that he was checking me out, I narrowed my eyes in disgust. Seeing why, I blushed furiously at my half nakedness and got up shakily.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I snapped seeing his eyes glitter with amusement, his face was expertly masked with fake surprise and innocence.

"I did nothing, un." He replied simply as he rested on his elbow, staring at me with amusement still present.

"Bull shit." I snarled after noticing faint bite marks and dark hickeys that pockmarked all over my sides, "If you didn't do _nothing_," I continued sarcastically, "Then what the fuck are _these_?" Pointing at them as Deidara's innocent façade was given away by that shit eating grin that had now plastered itself on his lips.

"Hickeys?" he replied in a question before he chuckled, "_I_ didn't do anything," Deidara continued and pointed to himself, "_They_ did, un." As he raised his hands, my mouth dropped a little seeing two individual mouths on them. The two mouths grinned like their owner and stuck their tongues out at me.

I arched my brow in massive confusion, "What the fuck?" Hesitating, my splitting headache reminded me that I was in hangover mode. Shaking my head again, I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm still drunk. There's no way there's mouths on hands."

"Well, unfortunately for you, there is, un." Deidara replied from where he lay and I closed my eyes for a moment until I felt his hand shove me up against the wall. My eyes widened and felt my breath hitch in my throat, coming nose to nose with the blonde.

Honest to Jashin, the damn ass caught me off guard. Speaking of the bastard too, I heard his laugh echoing in the back of my head, followed by Daciana's excited chuckle. Internally I pushed them away while externally, I stared into Deidara's eyes, still in shock. And of course, that shit eating grin had officially made its home on his face as I began to wriggle around, trying to break free.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen because he had my arms pinned firmly against my body, "And," he continued, "If I wanted to do anything to you," he paused, basking in the moment, and nuzzled my cheek, "I would've already done it. And trust me, you would've known when I did, un."

I shivered as he backed away warily, unknown to what I would do to him. Instead, I was in somewhat of a daze. Letting out a shuddering breath, my headache had brought be back to reality as my heart thudded rapidly, sending a wave of nausea over me. It wasn't a good feeling at all. As much as I would've _loved_ to rip his dick off and strangle him, I didn't.

My face burned with embarrassment and I'm pretty sure my chest was a dead giveaway. Hearing, his amused chuckle, I shot him a glare that would've sent him to the ninth level of hell and stormed out of his room, going to mine.

In the hallway, Hidan walked by me sluggishly holding his head. He was still in the curtain. How the man found a curtain in the base where there are no windows that I know of, will forever be a mystery to me. Not saying a word, he grumbled a curse before going into his room and closed the door, oh so very quietly. For once.

Shaking my head, I entered my room, semi-slamming the door shut and locked it. The nausea wave overwhelmed me causing me to scramble into my bathroom and made it just in time. It was horrible. Not only did my headache intensify, being drunk returned as fast as it came out. Shuddering at the bile taste, I let out whiney groan, sat in the floor and rested my head on the edge of the toilet bowl. _And yes, it was clean._ I was intensely pissed at the world at the moment as I heaved again and didn't bother to wipe away tears. I allowed them to fall freely.

After about an hour of nonstop alcohol side-effect torture, I glared at the toilet seat in frustration, balling my hands into fists.

_Damn Deidara and his stupid fucking ego, his stupid fucking grin, and his stupid fucking looks. Why the fuck does he have to be hot?_ I bit out in my mind, shivering violently. What _should've_ pissed me off beyond human knowledge didn't. It confused me terribly. The closeness of Deidara felt right, yet, it has only been a week, and it was wrong beyond all means. I barely knew the cocky dumbass.

Hoping that the second drunk would help me feel better, I slowly yet very wobbly rose. Walking back into my room, I approached my dresser pulling out something more bed fitting and returned to my bathroom filling the tub halfway.

Peeling off my underwear I slid into the hot water, drifting off to sleep shortly after. It was overly relaxing even though it was oh so very dangerous. Being drunk a second time and sleeping in a tub just doesn't mix, but I felt like doing it. So sue me.

Whatever time I woke up; I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel. Changing into my pajamas, I slid into bed and saw that it was only 3:00PM.

"Are you serious?" I groaned out in disbelief as I pulled the covers over me and pushed my face into the pillow. There was no way it could be three o'clock, but I guess so. Unplugging the clock, I said screw it and fell asleep, not caring if the base was to burn to the ground at any moment. Maybe I would actually have some privacy.

And luckily I did.

The next morning was an ultimate reliever. Stretching out with a large yawn, I snuggled back underneath my covers and sighed contently, not feeling any splitting headaches nor was I feeling a certain dumbass that was due for an ass kicking. Confusion began to bubble up once more, thinking of the incident that had happened between Deidara and me.

_Was he just trying to prove a point?_ I asked myself feeling the confusion get heavier with every passing second.

_Yes he was, Kira._ Daciana replied smugly as I narrowed my eyes at her.

_Now my would-be perfect morning is ruined. Thank you, Daciana._ I replied with sarcasm dripping off the end as I rolled over and stared at the paintings that had been placed on the walls. Ignoring her usual, '_he's your soul mate!_' speech, I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

_I wished I had some clay._ I thought absentmindedly, interrupting Daciana, causing her to shoot daggers at me in aggravation. I couldn't help but smile wryly and shrug at her cursing. It was overly entertaining to a point. Speaking of entertainment, where was Tobi?

Sliding out of bed in curiosity, I stood up going to my closet and stared at my choices. There really were a lot of choices; I just didn't know what I was in the mood for. Honestly, I wished I had something laid out for me. I hated picking out my clothes. Fifteen minutes crawled by slowly as I stood in the same place and grabbed my hair with a groan.

"Why is picking out clothes hard?" I whined out and pouted a little. _Wow, I'm immature lately._ Growling in frustration, I randomly picked out an outfit and walked out. Laying it out, I actually picked a rather comfortable one.

It was a black tank top with claw marks over the right breast with a pair of wolf eyes peering out of it and a pair of blue camouflage shorts. Nodding in approval, I fetched a pair of underwear and a bra, and put them on, not caring that my hair was the epitome of bed head. Which really meant: it was curly and I just felt lazy, but not too lazy to terrorize a certain terrorist and steal _his_ hair thingy. Pay back's a bitch. I smirked mischievously at my plan. I was such in a good mood, I didn't know why.

Walking out of my room and into the hallway, I was surprised by not seeing one. Not even Tobi. I actually missed him. Or so I thought.

"Kira-nee-chan!"

Before I could move, I got tackled to the ground by the infamous hyperactive man-boy. I immediately concluded that it would be a while before I could miss him. Forming my lips in a straight line, I took a deep breath and patted Tobi's head.

"Hi, Tobi-kun," I replied calmly, that boy never ceases to amaze me at how he can magically poof out of thin air and tackle me, "Where have you been?"

"Tobi-kun's been with Zetsu-sama on a mission!" he chirped happily, "Tobi-kun just got back!"

"That's good Tobi-kun." I said calmly just as Tobi got pulled off me by a fuming Deidara. It was almost laughable at how pissed he looked.

"What have I told you about being near Kira-chan, un?" he growled as Tobi fidgeted around.

"But, Deidara-sempai!" he whined out, "I was telling Kiki-chan hi!" If you thought Deidara's face couldn't contort into any weirder face when he's pissed, you're horribly wrong. It did. And I tried everything in my will to contain myself from laughing. So far, it worked.

"What the hell have I told about calling her _that,_ un?" he roared out as Tobi shrank back a little as I got up and stepped in between the man-boy and dudette.

"Deidara-baka, shut up, _un._" I mocked causing him to narrow his eyes at me, "Tobi-_kun_ was just telling me hi. He's doing nothing wrong."

"Are you mocking me, un?" he asked suspiciously causing a sly smirk to tug at my lips.

"Why would you say that, _un_?" I replied innocently, my voice cracking at how his face turned a deep red and pursed his lips in frustration.

"You _are_ mocking me, un!" he whined out and pointed at me in aggravation while I gasped out in 'shock' and covered my mouth.

"I _am_, _un_!" I said teasingly, "Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious, _un_!" As Deidara's face turned a million shades of red from either anger or embarrassment, or both, I turned towards Tobi with a smile, "How 'bout I make some food and tea?" I asked as Tobi clapped his gloved hands happily.

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed in excitement, "Tobi-kun likes it when nee-chan makes him breakfast!"

Glancing at Deidara for a split second, I almost laughed. His face was beet red. In fact, I thought his head was going to explode in anger. Now that I thought of it, I would like to see that. Then I wouldn't have that dumb excuse of a terrorist to follow me around. I giggled to myself at the thought and forgot about the two idiots there.

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara spat out angrily, but not as angry as I thought he was.

"Did Tobi-kun do something that made Kiki-chan laugh?" The masked man-boy asked happily as Deidara punched him in the head.

"No you didn't you dumbass!" he yelled out angrily before I arched a brow.

"Owie!" Tobi whimpered out until I shot him a glare and punched him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell, un?"

I smirked and watched Deidara rub his head with a pout, "It's only fair, baka." I retorted before smiling sweetly at Tobi, "Come on Tobi-kun, Deidara's constant whining is ruining my good mood."

As me and Tobi left the pouting blonde behind, I smirked at my victory of snatching Deidara's ponytail holder.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

_Damn her._ I grumbled as I watched Kira and the menace disappear from my view. Folding my arms in a pout, I was surprised at how pissed off Tobi made me when he was anywhere around her. His pet name was irritating let alone how he said it.

_Kiki-chan_. I sneered in my head, _just saying it pisses me off. Fucking Tobi._

Walking into the living room, I sat down on the couch next to Sasori with a sigh as he worked on a new puppet. Scrunching my nose in distaste, I arch my brow. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Uchiha were watching TV, counting money, or a reading a book. _No surprise there._

"Another one, Danna, un?" I asked in disbelief.

Sasori grunted as he worked on his puppet intently.

"How many of…those do you need, un?" I continued as I turned my attention to the screen to see various explosions and smirked, "I mean, seriously Danna, un." I motioned to the screen, "_That's_ art, un. Not what you're doing." I then motioned to the puppet as Sasori then shot me a dark glare and stopped what he was doing.

~KISAME'S POV~

_Here we go again. Those two dumbasses _never_ stop arguing about their 'artwork.'_

~HIDAN'S POV~

_Fuck no. Barbie doll and Pinocchio are at it a-fucking-gain. Jashin damn it._

~ITACHI'S POV~

…_Bakas…_

~KAKUZU'S POV~

_They need to find another subject…this is getting very fucking old, very fucking fast._

~SASORI'S POV~

_If I could kill the boy, I would. Itachi had a perfect chance, but whereas Pain _had_ to have him because of his abilities, he couldn't. His so-called mud art is a disgrace to artists alike._

Glaring at the blonde dumbass, I sighed, "My art is long lived, and therefore it will be enjoyed for however long they last. Unlike your…_mud pies_."

"_My_ art are not 'mud pies', un." He shot back, his face always bearing a defiant smirk, "My sculptures leave an impact on the world and should be savored by the transient beauty of their explosions, un! Art isn't meant to be 'long-lived'. _True_ art shows the true prowess of passion and power in the form of explosions and should disappear quickly, leaving nothing but a memory, un."

_Orochimaru you bastard. You _had_ to leave and get replaced by this…_fool.

Staring at the fool calmly, I shook my head with a grunt, "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future showing its eternal beauty." Deidara scoffed, waving me off with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Sasori my man, un." He replied, "I respect your views, but I still believe that my art is pure beauty, un."

_I don't._ I thought bitterly as I noticed him glancing over to the kitchen with annoyance. I smirked. _Of course, Kira's in there. The boy's clearly infatuated with her being here. I'm surprised his hormones haven't kicked in like he does around other women._

Just then, a loud crash sounded from the kitchen causing Deidara to jump up in surprise and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"That idiot, un." He growled as he turned to go to the kitchen until I grabbed his arm and jerked him back to the couch.

"The girl can handle herself without your help, baka." I said, seeing Deidara's eyes narrow at me and crossed his arms in a pout, and kept glancing at the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as another crash sounded, pulling the rest of the men out of their trances and looked towards the kitchen in curiosity.

"What the hell is going on?" Kisame asked as Hidan shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me," he replied as the kitchen door burst open with Tobi running out like a bat out of hell screaming. The door closed for a moment as I arched my brow in curiosity.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked as the door burst open again as a black blur chased after the masked moron down the hall. Tobi's screams where heard until a loud thump echoed, followed by an eerie silence.

_What is going on?_

~KIRA'S POV~

In the kitchen, I was busy making a handful of foods while Tobi did nothing but talk and jump around. _Oh my Jashin, I wish he would fall over or something. I can't take him anymore!_ Watching the boiling food intently, yet wandering my attention back to the jumping idiot, I chewed on my bottom lip in desperation of not killing the poor masked moron. There was a good side to this though. No Deidara. I smiled to myself a little until I felt something touch my ass. I stiffened at it, turned around, and saw Tobi standing there.

My face reddened as fast as the anger came and balled my hands into fists, "Tobi-kun, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snarled out.

"Tobi-kun's not doing anything, nee-chan!" he said frantically, knowing that he was hiding something, "Tobi-kun's a good boy! Tobi-kun wouldn't do anything bad to nee-chan!"

I arched my brow and punched him in the head.

He yelped out in pain, hitting the cabinets, "Ow!"

Crossing my arms, I glared at him, "That's for lying to me Tobi-kun, did you grab my ass?"

Again, he shook his head and waved his hands frantically, "Tobi-kun didn't do anything to nee-chan! Tobi-kun promises!" Arching my brow, he suddenly bolted for the door and crashed into it like an idiot. _Doesn't surprise me._ I thought to myself as he regained himself and flew out of the door yelling like a mad man. Knowing that was a lie again, I glanced back at the food and turned everything on low before transforming into a wolf and pursued the masked idiot.

Easily catching up to him, I tackled him to the ground as he yelped out again.

"Tobi-kun's a good boy, nee-chan!" he yelled as I transformed to myself and glared at him.

"Tobi-kun's _not_ a good boy unless he tells me the truth!" I barked out angrily, causing him to fiddle with his hands nervously, "Did you grab my ass?" After a few moments of silence from him, he nodded with a whimper. I sighed, punched him in the head, and walked back into the living room, seeing six pairs of wide eyes.

"Make this an example if _any_ of you decide to grab my ass, let alone _any_ part of my body." I growled out, pulling my hair into a ponytail with Deidara's ponytail holder, and turned to go to the kitchen again.

"Hey, un!" I heard Deidara call out in disbelief and turned, "How the hell did you take my ponytail holder, un?"

I smirked, "Simple, baka. When I punched you, I took your hair tie. You need to pay attention to your surroundings."

"Well, give it back it back, un!" He said standing up and I smiled defiantly.

"Nope, I think that I'll just keep it." I replied, mimicking Deidara's sly smirk. His face reddened in embarrassment while everyone snickered except for Sasori. His eyes seemed to show that he was amused, but his face didn't show. I crossed my arms as he stood up with an aggravated scowl.

"No, you're not, un!" He snapped as I smiled in defiance.

With an excited chuckle, I cocked my head cutely, "If you want it so bad, come and get it."

In the matter of seconds, I ended up rolling a few feet with Deidara on top of me, smirking at his victory. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting that. My breath got caught in my throat realizing how close our faces were as a blush began to creep across my face. _Apparently he wanted his hair tie bad enough._ I thought in my head, hearing Daciana and Jashin laughing.

It seemed as if time had slowed like in Itachi's Tsukiyomi. Deidara's hair cascaded over his shoulders and pooled around my head as he stared me in the eyes. His breath gently washed over my face as his damned smirked played across his lips. His eyes glittered in extreme amusement as he slowly brushed his hand against my cheek before gently pulling my hair out from his hair tie.

"Don't take my stuff princess, un." He whispered in my ear, "That is," He paused and chuckled lightly, "Unless you want to get punished." As he sat up with a confident smirk, I shook my head to clear my thoughts from his unexpected mind fuck.

_Jashin damn him._ I hissed angrily as I shot him a glare and pouted slightly, _if I want his hair tie, I'm going to get it._ Seeing him turn around, I growled slightly and tackled him to the ground. He put his arm out of my reach and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're not getting my hair tie, un!" he struggled out as I pinned one arm to the ground and reached for the hair tie with a grunt. My face scrunched in determination as Deidara's face scrunched in annoyance. Laughter escaped Kisame and Hidan as we struggled on the ground over a stupid hair tie.

Sticking my tongue out, I managed to brush my fingertips against it until he moved his arm away. With an aggravated grunt, he began to move his body around, trying to get me off. In a way, I was enjoying this way too much. In fact, too much for my own good. That was until he stopped writhing underneath me and I looked down to see that he was staring at my chest. My mouth fell open and narrowed my eyes before I punched him in the head.

"Ow, un!" Deidara shouted out as he wrapped his arm around his head. I smirked as he let go of his hair tie and I snatched it. Getting off of him, I stood up and put my hair in a bun, pulled my bottom eyelid down and stuck my tongue out.

"If I want something," I said, "I get it. And the next time you stare at my chest, I'll cut your dick off and strangle you with it."

"But that's my hair tie, un!" he whined out as he glared up at me, "Find your own!"

"I would, but you're closer." I replied with a wink and turned, walking into the kitchen, and poked my head out, "Oh, by the way, food's done."


	7. 7: Itty Bitty Spider My Ass

**Hells yeah, I has Chapter 7 out! And in a short time too! :D**

**So I have finally come out with a chapter in record time! Two days! *pats on the back***

**Chapter 8 is taking longer than expected, sorry! I promise I'll get it out as soon as it is finished!**

**I also redone the last part of this chapter because I felt like I left my lovely readers hanging on something. :/**

**I is _uber_ sorry! Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

~KIRA'S POV~

I was surprised at how quickly a month had flown by, but by now, I had begun to grow impatient and itched to go outside. Being cooped inside the base had almost gotten to me. The only entertainment I got was from the TV, Deidara trying to kill Tobi, Hidan and Kisame hanging out with me, and me in my room painting or doing some kind of art involved thing.

Also by now, my views on the Akatsuki had changed. It wasn't at all a bloodthirsty group of S-ranked criminals everyone sought it out to be. Instead, it was more like a large dysfunctional family. That I liked.

Kisame and Hidan had grown attached to me in a brother-sister way. From their ruthless teasing and nickname calling, I knew that they loved having me around. The both of them would always joke about several events that have happened to me throughout my one month probation period here, and thinking about some of them, I thought they were really amusing.

Kakuzu and Sasori, on the other hand, liked to be left alone to their much enjoyed hobbies of counting money and working on puppets. On occasions, they would strike up a conversation with me. Sometimes it would be about battle strategies and sometimes it would be about money and whatnot.

Konan and I became pretty close. We'd talk about the usual things; clothes, art, shopping, etc. I enjoyed her company, since being pent up in a base full of men was hell as usual _and_ being the second female in the group, it felt good to vent out my emotions with her.

Tobi? _Oh_ that poor masked moron. I can't really say that we're best friends or friends at all, because that poor man-boy won't stop trying to grope me to save his life. But I will admit that whenever he's on missions with Zetsu, I missed him aggravating people. He really did entertain me and I enjoyed it.

Speaking of Zetsu, we were at a mutual friendship. Not a whole lot to say about him. He's usually in his greenhouse attending to his plants or somewhere on a 'clean up' mission. But when I did run into him, we got along alright. I absolutely loved his white side. He always cut up with me while his black side tried to have an actual conversation. Even when we weren't talking, his schizophrenic conversations always intrigued me, no question about it.

Pain? Not too much either. Never spoke to him unless he made his presence known. Konan for a fact had a little something-something for him. That I knew from our conversations with some parts I wished she left out. But from what she tells me, he seems completely different from the time I first came here. Fucker slapped me.

Then there was Deidara. Lord Jashin, I could write a novel about him. That boy had me filled to the brim with mixed emotions. One minute he could easily piss me off by just looking at me with that damned smirk that made him think he knows _everything_ along with his cocky, determined ego_, _and then another minute, he would cause my knees to get weak whenever he called my name, my heart to thud loudly when he got near me, and my breath to get caught in my throat when he would walk into the same room as me. Part of me would honestly love to pummel the holy dog shit out of him, while another part of me that wanted to rip itself away from me just to be near him, and that was a problem.

I didn't want two conflicting sides; I wanted to be level headed with no problems and no distractions. In this situation, Deidara was the problem and his being was the distraction.

And then, there came Itachi. He was my anti-Deidara. When I didn't want to be around Deidara, I would go around him and watch Deidara get jealous and leave. I knew that he didn't like him, I just didn't know why. Throughout the month, I'd say Itachi and I had gotten somewhat close. We would have interesting conversations and talk about books, while he seemed mainly interested in me the entire time. What I felt around Deidara didn't happen with Itachi. He seemed too much like a brother to me.

Sitting in my room, I let out a low sigh, staring holes into my sketch book that had pages upon pages filled with portrait sketches of each Akatsuki member. Most of them being various sketches of Deidara. Why I had suddenly taken an interest in the blonde was beyond me, but I hated it horribly. Face-palming myself, I ran my hand through my hair and grabbed a fistful with an annoyed groan.

_I hate you Deidara._ I grumbled bitterly,_ you have officially invaded my thoughts and now have taken up residence. I hope you fall off your clay bird one day._ Setting the sketch pad inside my nightstand drawer, I flipped through the various songs in my iPod and settled with _Weathered_ by Creed. Stretching out on my bed, I listened to the song quietly, staring into nothingness as thoughts of the blonde terrorist plagued my head.

"I need to get out of this base for a while," I muttered aloud to no one in particular and shifted to my side, focusing on the door. Easily, my hearing picked up footsteps coming up the hall. _Not Tobi._ I noted in my head, _he would've broken down my door by now._ Hidan and Kakuzu were on a mission to gather information about some jinchῡriki called the Two-tailed Monster cat, so it couldn't be them. Itachi and Kisame were doing the same thing about another one; I couldn't remember what it was though. I didn't understand why anyone would want something with the tailed beasts. But that was Pain's intentions, not mine.

The footsteps gotten closer and stopped in front of my door. Inhaling, I instantly became intoxicated by Deidara's scent. Groaning, I hid my face within my pillows, hearing him knock on the door.

"Kira-chan, are you up, un?" Deidara's voice asked causing my heart to speed up and my stomach to do summersaults. When I didn't answer him, he opened my door and stepped in. I mentally let out a whine as he gently touched my shoulder, sending electricity throughout my body, "Kira-chan, come on, wake up, un."

"I am up," I replied, muffled from the pillow and heard him chuckle.

"Then why didn't you answer me the first time, hmm?" he asked teasingly making me press my face to my pillow harder, already his cocky smirk had already envisioned itself in my mind. I wished he stayed outside my door.

I shrugged.

Deidara chuckled, "Well, Leader-sama wants you to accompany Sasori-danna and I on our mission, un."

Slowly turning my head in his direction, I looked at him calmly, even though mentally I was beating my head into the side of the cave wall and screaming. At least I was getting to go outside.

"Alright." I replied as I noticed his eyes sparkling with excitement. His usual smirk in place, he got up headed for the door.

"Start packing, princess, un." He added, "It's going to be a long walk to where we're going."

_Joy._ I said sarcastically and slowly got up, stretching. Then I heard a loud thud making me turn around to see Deidara on the ground, covering his nose. I arched my brow in interest seeing that his face was now beet red in embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" I asked as Deidara nodded his head furiously and continued to cover his nose, "Then why are you covering your face?"

"N-nothing, un!" he stuttered out from under his hand and I widened my eyes a little, smiling deviously.

"Are you making out with your hand?" I asked causing the blonde's face to flush a deeper shade of red and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head furiously.

"N-no, un!" he bit out and I shook my head with a smirk, raising my hands defensively.

"Alright, alright." I replied, "If you don't want to admit that you enjoy making out with your hand, fine by me, but don't do that in my room." I continued, teasingly. I was thoroughly enjoying aggravating him.

"I'm not making out with my hand, Kira-chan, un!" he whined out a little as he kept his hand over his nose and I snickered. Looking down at what I was wearing, my face flushed a little in embarrassment. How I could forget that I was wearing a practically see-through chemise gown? Especially in front of Deidara? Now I understood what had happened.

Bloody nose.

Inside I laughed my ass off, and felt slightly flattered that he would do that, but on the other side, he was man. Anything with a dick usually found stuff like that appealing. So it didn't surprise me, instead, I was enjoying teasing him.

"_Sure,_" I said with amusement, "Get out so I can get dressed, baka."

He hesitated, but quickly got up and left, closing the door. Shaking my head, I blew out a loud sigh, putting my arms behind my head.

"What a wonderful way to start off a mission." I said sarcastically, walking to my dresser to see what all I needed. I didn't know how long this mission was going to be. Pulling out five days worth of underwear, I went to my closet and pulled out the roomiest clothes I would need that wouldn't compromise my range of motion.

Leaving out a random outfit, I managed to put all of the clothes I picked out into a somewhat small bag and surprised myself that I had some room to spare. Fist pumping in delight, I went to the bathroom and grabbed my essentials, throwing them into the bag. Pulling on a bra and underwear, I stood in front of the outfit I randomly sat out.

It was a black high collared midriff shirt with comfortable looking black pants. Sighing, knowing that Deidara will probably end up having a bloody nose-fest, I shrugged not really caring. Once I got it on, I smiled in satisfaction at how good it looked and reached for my Akatsuki cloak, draping it over my arm.

_Aren't you forgetting something little Kira?_ Jashin's voice cooed coldly sending chills up my spine.

_Oh yeah,_ I said thoughtfully, _sorry I forgot, Lord Jashin-sama._ Setting my cloak and bag down, I walked into the bathroom yet again, and pulled a kunai out that I used for blood offerings. Slicing my arm, warm blood dripped to the floor, allowing me to draw a prayer circle. As more blood fell, the more I felt Jashin become less irritable and relaxed. After thirty minutes, I heard a knock on my door.

"Kira-chan, are you ready yet, un?" Deidara's voice asked behind the door and I sat up with a sigh.

"Yeah, hold on, Deidara-baka." I replied loudly, snickering after I heard him grunt in annoyance at how I said his name. I watched as Daciana's chakra quickly healed my wound, leaving a pink scar, and cleaned up the mess as best as I could. Grabbing my cloak and bag, I walked out of my room and saw that Deidara was waiting on me with his arms crossed, an annoyed look painted on his face. It soon disappeared and was replaced with a blush, looking away slightly.

"Come on, un." He muttered, motioning towards the living room, "Sasori-danna hates waiting." Nodding, we began to walk down the hall a little ways until we reached the living room and hung a right, stopping. Looking at Deidara in curiosity, he made a hand seal causing a low rumbling sound that echoed in the cave as a large boulder moved aside. A wave of fresh air hit me sending chills up my arms and smelled the rain. It was easy to realize that we were outside of Amegakure. Pulling my cloak on and hat, we walked out meeting Sasori's puppet Hiruko. His beady eyes narrowed at me and Deidara in annoyance.

"You kept me waiting, Deidara-kun and Kira-chan." His voice rasped out causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sasori-sama," I replied, "You're a puppet, you have all the time in the world. Why are you even complaining about that?" I asked as he shot me a glare as a long barbed tail flashed out dangerously and swung at me. Easily dodging it, I looked at him mimicking Deidara's sly smirk, "Really, Sasori-sama?"

Sasori grunted, turning around and began walking or shuffling or whatever you wanted to call Hiruko's walk. Sensing that Deidara was staring at me, he looked away when I sent him a curious glance and began walking. Shrugging, I fell in beside him and walked in the direction of our destination, wherever that was. I was overjoyed to be outside for once, excited even. Too bad I wasn't in a field or I would've run through it like Tobi on a sugar rush.

Speaking of Tobi, I was surprised that he didn't try to attack me before I left, but grateful he didn't. It would've killed my out of the base buzz and I really didn't want that. Just because Sasori excited me even more with his usual mood swing, I almost broke my levelheaded composure and ran ahead of the two men.

Inhaling the air, a pleasant smile tugged across my lips. Thankfully, they were hidden behind the high collar of my cloak. I missed the crisp smell of grass and woodsy smell of trees. I especially missed the smell of an oncoming rainstorm. It seemed so invigorating just like the feeling of the electricity in the sky.

In Amegakure, it was always like that. Seeing the village itself in the distance, dark rain clouds loomed overhead while lighting danced across the sky. While we continued to walk, Deidara seemed to notice that I was watching the lightning.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

Sitting in the living room making a clay sculpture in silence, I hadn't realized that I had created a wolf until I was done. Smiling inwardly to myself, I was proud of my artwork, and sat it down on the table staring at it. Subconsciously reaching into a bag of clay, the mouth on my hand took some of it into its mouth and began chewing. Spitting out the wad of clay, I closed my hand as its tongue molded it into an elegant rose bud. I arched my brow in confusion at my creation before looking at the clay wolf.

Letting out a sigh, I set the rose bud down next to the sculpture and stared at them both. So many different emotions ran through me it confused me immensely. My mind couldn't decide whether I disliked Kira or liked her. For God's sake, I've slept with over a dozen women and none of them made me feel the way Kira does. And what Kira made me feel is still a mystery to me.

_You're infatuated with the girl, Deidara-kun._ Sasori's words replayed in my head like a broken record. Was I? That I really didn't know. Maybe it was just lust. The fact that she's the only female that I knew I couldn't have and didn't want anything to do with me just made the feeling worse. Running my hand through my hair, I blew out an exasperated sigh and focused on the two sculptures again.

"Deidara-kun," Sasori's voice came from behind me caused me to jump slightly and turned to look at him, hiding the sculptures.

"Yeah, Sasori-danna, un?" I asked nervously, receiving a questionable look from the red head as he crossed his arms.

"Wake Kira-chan and tell her Leader-sama has assigned her to accompany us on our mission." He replied, "Our target is in Hoshigakure and I have a feeling that her assistance will be useful to retrieve the information about the Sanbi."

By her assistance, I knew that he had planned to make Kira get the information. Anger had flared in my chest and my eyes narrowed a little until I requited it with a curt nod.

"And don't make me wait, baka." He growled, turning towards the hallway and disappeared out of sight. Guilt had replaced the anger once I looked down at the sculptures in my hands and stuffed them into my pocket. Pushing the feeling away, I slowly rose from the sofa and walked down the hallway. I was glad that Tobi wasn't around, let alone Hidan and Kisame, and especially Itachi. My hands curled into fists at the thought of him. Why Kira would waste her time with him pissed me off. How could she even be around him after all the pain he had put her through? Gritting my teeth in anger mixed with jealousy, I found myself standing in front of her room. Suddenly, all of that anger went away at the thought of seeing her sleeping and I smiled a little.

Hearing music playing, I slowly raised my hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Kira-chan, are you up, un?" I asked, hearing no response and opened the door to see her lying in her bed. Walking up to her, I gently touched her shoulder, feeling electricity tingle through my fingertips, "Kira-chan, come on, wake up, un."

"I am up." She replied, muffled from having her face in the pillow and I chuckled in amusement.

"Then why didn't you answer me the first time, hmm?" I asked teasingly seeing that she had pressed her face into the pillow harder, I smirked.

A second later, she shrugged.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, Leader-sama wants you to accompany Sasori-danna and I on our mission, un."

Kira slowly turned her head in my direction and stared at me calmly, "Alright." She replied as I smirked, getting up to wait on her outside and stopped.

"Start packing, princess, un." I added, "It's going to be a long walk to where we're going."

Watching her get up from her bed, my eyes widened at the black chemise gown she wore. Feeling my nose run, I wiped it to see that I had a nosebleed and felt my knees give out, falling to the ground. Clutching my nose, Kira turned around with her brow arched with curiosity while I stared back up at her in embarrassment, my face giving it away from the blush that had made residence.

"Are you ok?" She asked with amusement sparkling in her eyes and in her words as I nodded my head furiously and continued to cover my nose, "Then why are you covering your face?"

"N-nothing, un!" I stuttered out from under my hand and saw her eyes widening a little, smiling deviously.

"Are you making out with your hand?" Kira asked, causing my face to flush a deeper shade of red and narrowed my eyes, shaking my head furiously.

"N-no, un!" I bit out in horror as she shook her head with a smirk, raising her hands defensively.

"Alright, alright." She replied casually, I relaxed a little. "If you don't want to admit that you enjoy making out with your hand, fine by me, but don't do that in my room." She then added teasingly.

"I'm not making out with my hand, Kira-chan, un!" I whined out a little, keeping my hand over my nose and she snickered. She was thoroughly enjoying this!

That was until she looked down at what she was wearing and flushed in embarrassment. Inwardly, I smiled. The way Kira looked when she gets embarrassed made my heart skip a beat. Her blush creeping across her cheeks had migrated to what exposed skin that showed.

"_Sure,_" I heard Kira say sarcastically and I looked at her, "Get out so I can get dressed, baka."

I hesitated for a moment, but quickly got up and left, closing the door behind me and entered my room. Running to the bathroom, I washed the blood off my hands and face before letting out a small groan. None of the other women _ever_ made me get a nosebleed. What the hell was wrong with me?

Thirty minutes passed and I was still arguing with myself. Realizing Kira might be waiting on _me_, I tried my best to push away what emotions where left and grabbed all the clay I needed. Stepping out into the hallway to see that she wasn't there, relief washed over me. Instead, I made sure she was getting ready.

"Kira-chan, are you ready yet, un?" I asked and waited a moment.

"Yeah, hold on, Deidara-baka." She replied loudly and furrowed my brows at her reply, grunting a little in jealousy.

_Why did she call everyone else -_sama or -kun _and not me? _I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms and waited for her, annoyance shortly taking hold. When Kira walked out of her room, the annoyance dissipated. Seeing that she was wearing a high collared midriff shit, my eyes were instantly drawn to her waist to see if her tattoos shown and to my luck, they did. Feeling that my face was heating up, I looked away from her slightly.

"Come on, un." I muttered, motioning her towards the living room, "Sasori-danna hates waiting." With a nod, we began to walk down the hall a little ways until we reached the living room and hung a right, stopping in front of the entrance. Forming a hand seal, the large boulder that hid the entrance moved aside as a wave of fresh air came in. It was raining, of course, why wouldn't it? It was Amegakure, the place where it rains every day of every month of every year. Kira put her cloak and hat on as we walked into the rain, meeting Sasori in his puppet Hiruko. The beady eyed puppet glared at me in annoyance.

"You kept me waiting, Deidara-kun and Kira-chan." His voice rasped out causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sasori-sama," Kira replied, "You're a puppet, you have all the time in the world. Why are you even complaining about that?" She asked as he shot her a glare as his long barbed tail flashed out dangerously and swung at her. Easily dodging it, Kira looked at him mimicking my smirk, "Really, Sasori-sama?"

I smirked mentally.

Sasori grunted, turning around and began walking ahead of us. I looked at Kira in admiration for a moment and looked away before she could notice. As soon as I looked away, she looked at me in curiosity. With a sigh, I began walking; quickly catching up to Hiruko's slow pace with Kira by my side. It felt right having her near me. It still confused me.

_You're infatuated with the girl, Deidara-kun._ I heard Sasori's voice repeat again and I clenched my jaw slightly, shoving my hands in my pockets, feeling my two sculptures. Gently running my fingers over the wolf, I glanced over to Kira.

~KIRA'S POV~

A few hours passed in silence as we walked through the dense forest. I had to strike up some kind of conversation.

"So," I began, breaking the silence, "Where are we supposed to be going?" I asked as Hiruko's eyes glanced over to me coldly.

"To the Land of Bears." He replied, his raspy voice sending a chill across my body.

"Alright," I said, "Where exactly are we going in the Land of Bears?"

"Hoshigakure, un." Deidara stepped in as Hiruko sent me and him both a glare. Looking up, the sky had slowly begun to fade into twilight, so we stopped underneath a cliff for the night. Unfortunately, Sasori made me and Deidara get firewood. That was an adventure itself.

Walking through the brush, Deidara made me carry the firewood. I hated him. Grumbling curses, I hadn't realized that I had gotten separated from him and stood in the middle of the forest, lost. _Thank you Jashin for hating me._ I said sarcastically as I looked around, hoping to see the blonde headed retard. Continuing walking through the dense brush, I searched the area, aggravation and anger rising in my chest.

"Deidara-baka!" I called out in annoyance, "You better not be fucking hiding! This isn't funny!" Walking, I heard something creeping around in the distance causing me to freeze in my tracks, "Deidara?" I asked, focusing on the sound and began walking towards it. "Deidara-baka, you better fucking stop trying to scare me! It's not working!"

The skittering stopped and I stopped. My heart started to pound when apprehension and fear spiked in my stomach. Searching the darkness, I spotted something moving a short ways away and furrowed my eyes, "Deidara-baka, you dumbass, is that you?"

Hoping it was, it suddenly skittered to the side a little before turning around. My eyes widened in panic and trembled a little, "Deidara?" I squeaked out as I made out four large, bony legs on each side of a round abdomen. Ten shiny eyes glistened in the moonlight as the creature's body twitched, two enormous mandibles clicking hungrily.

It wasn't Deidara. In fact, it wasn't even human. To my horror, it was a big mother fucking spider that could easily be considered my height.

My face paled in terror, dropping the firewood and let out a shrill scream before I bolted back in the direction I came from. I kept running until I ran into someone and screamed again.

"Hey, un!" I heard a familiar voice and stopped. Tears were falling freely down my face when I looked into familiar blue eyes. I didn't think, I latched myself onto Deidara and buried my head into his chest, trembling, "What the hell happened, un? I heard you screaming." He said concerned and I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with worry and confusion.

"Sp-sp-spi-" I stuttered out as he gently lifted my chin and wiped my tears away.

"What did you see, un?" he asked softly and I pointed back in the direction I came from, my hand shaking horribly.

"B-big mo-mother f-fuck-fucking sp-spi-spider." I stuttered out, clutching his waist in a death grip. Deidara's face turned from concern to amusement and began laughing.

"You're scared of a stupid spider, un?" he laughed out and I glared at him.

"I-it was f-fucking h-huge!" I squeaked out and he continued to laugh, "I-if y-you don't be-believe me, go f-for yourself!"

Still laughing, he looked at me, "Fine, un. Stay here and _don't_ move. I'll go see how _big_ this spider really is, un." I nodded furiously and watched him with terror filled eyes as he walked off in my direction, disappearing.

It wasn't long until I heard an explosion and saw Deidara coming back paled faced, shock clearly written across it. Seeing that, I began to feel better and smirked.

"That was a big ass spider, un." He said as calm as he could, pulling me closer to his side and walked back to the campsite where Hiruko glared at us.

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped as Deidara and I looked at him quietly, "Where's the firewood?"

"Um, we _had_ the firewood. That was until I saw a spider." I replied as Hiruko face-palmed himself.

"A spider?" he asked in a half-yell, "A spider? You two are S-ranked Criminals and you're scared of a spider?"

I nodded innocently, "Yeah that pretty much sums it up, Sasori-kun."

Hiruko glared at Deidara, "What's your excuse, baka?"

He shrugged, "I blew it up, un."

If it wasn't for the fact that Hiruko was a puppet and Sasori was inside it, I would _really_ hate to see what he looked like right now. Deidara and I exchanged glances before I sighed in defeat.

"I'll go get some firewood." I mumbled, before Deidara shot me a stern look.

"No, I'll get it, un." He said, surprising the hell out of me. Hiruko rolled his eyes as I sat down looking at the blonde. His blue eyes stayed on me before he turned away and walked back into the forest. Once he was out of sight, Hiruko turned his head at me and shuffled beside me. I arched my brow in confusion before averting my gaze to the would-be fire.

"I'd watch myself if I were you." Hiruko rasped out.

I cocked my head in puzzlement, "What?"

"If I were you, I'd watch myself around that baka." He repeated, annoyance tinting his voice.

"Um, ok? Why?" I asked with uncertainty coating my voice.

He shook his head, "The baka's a womanizer."

My chest clenched horribly, furrowing my brows, "Sasori-kun," I began as calm as I could, even from my giant spider encounter not even thirty minutes ago, and tried to pick my words carefully, "I have no intentions on even associating with Deidara-baka, let alone having some sort of romantic relationship."

"Alright," he replied in conclusion, "I'd hate to see someone as skilled as you go to waste by him."

My eyes widened a little, "You act as if I'm just some sort of tool, Sasori-kun."

"Everyone in the Akatsuki is considered a tool at some point in time, Kira-sama." Hiruko's voice grated out calmly, staring at the dark woods, "We; meaning the baka, myself, and you- as artists, are considered tools by our specialties."

I rested my chin on my knuckles and sighed, "I've tried to avoid that for six years." Hesitating, I gazed outside as well, "I didn't want to be used as some tool. But seeing how we're just shinobi, we are tools used by the various Kage's, and when used too much-weathered by missions and such-we're simply tossed away."

Hiruko's beady eyes glanced over to me, sympathy briefly allowing itself to show and he let out a sigh, "The life of a shinobi is a brief one, but in the Akatsuki, you're appreciated for your talents."

I snorted in sarcasm, "I haven't been in the Akatsuki long enough to be appreciated, let alone my talents to be pressed to their limit."

His eyes stayed on me intently, "And what talent is that, Kira-sama?"

I smirked, "_That_ you'll have to see for yourself when the time comes, Sasori-kun." Yawning slightly, I stared at my sleeping mat as temptation got the best of me, "I'm going to bed. Deidara-baka tries anything while I'm asleep, please do me a favor and smack him."

Hiruko chuckled in amusement, "I'll do more than just smack him."

Lying down, I gave him a smirk, "Without killing the dumbass."

He nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Good." I mumbled, inhaling the air once more, smelling a faint hint of electricity and rain, sensing a storm was far off, but approaching slowly. As sleep slowly overcame me, I transformed myself into a wolf to prevent anything or one to try anything funny while I was asleep.

* * *

**Oooh, me thinks Sasori has a little something-something for Kira. ;D**


	8. 8: Hoshigakure

**Hey guys! Sorry about this taking so long, writer's block has yet again, taken hold over me. xD**

**Chapter 8 is amazingly 12 pages long! I'm proud of myself. But if it get boring, please feel free to skip the boring parts.**

**Hopefully Chapter 9 won't be as long and take as long. Haha.  
**

**R&R please! :D

* * *

  
**

When morning arrived, I was awoken and greeted by the rumble of thunder. Slowly opening my eyes, I yawned, exposing a nice set of very sharp and very dangerous fangs. Smiling wolfishly, I looked beside me to see Deidara fast asleep and somehow annoyed, having his arms crossed and brows furrowed in a pout like state. Staring at him smugly, my ears twitched as I received the sounds of birds twittering and another crack of thunder.

Before long, I had the feeling that someone was watching me and turned my head, meeting Hiruko's deadly calm gaze. Unnerved a little at how he stared at me in silence, I slowly got up on all fours, shook the dirt off of me, and looked at him lazily.

"We better start heading out," he said, breaking the silence, "There's a storm heading this way and I don't want to wait till it comes." Nodding, a soft snore caused the both of us to arch our brows and looked to see Deidara sprawled out, his hair covering half of his face.

_How_? I asked in confusion, remembering how cute he looked pouting in his sleep and arched my brow at his new position. Looking back at Hiruko, the masked puppet shook his head.

"Baka." He grated out in annoyance as I transformed back into myself and went over to Deidara's sleeping form.

"Hey, get up." I said softly, nudging the blonde until he grumbled something incoherently and lazily swatted me away. Arching my brow at him, I nudged him again, "Baka, get up." Again, he lazily swatted at me to leave him alone. Annoyance shortly began to take hold as Hiruko chuckled once I reached for the sleeping blonde's hair tie, until his hand caught mine and blew out a sigh.

"Don't touch my hair tie, un." He mumbled, letting go of my hand and rubbed his face. Opening an eye, he lazily stared up at me and smiled softly, "Sleep well beautiful, un?" he asked causing a blush to creep across my cheeks. Narrowing my eyes at him, I folded my arms and grunted in annoyance. Seeing this, he smirked, slowly rising from where he slept and stretched.

"Hurry up, boy." Hiruko grated as Deidara glanced at me, "There's a storm coming and I don't plan on waiting for it."

"Yeah, yeah; I get the picture Danna, un. You don't want to get wet." Deidara waved him off, rolling his eyes, "_But_, I'd like to see princess get wet though, un." He added smugly until I shot him a death glare and smacked him across the face, "Ow! That hurt, un!" The blonde yelped out, holding his face in shock.

I narrowed my eyes, "It wasn't meant to feel good, ass." I snapped with sarcasm coating my words as I stood up and walked over to Sasori, crossing my arms, "Let's go, Sasori-kun."

Hiruko's hard gaze at Deidara softened a little as he turned to me with a sharp nod. Deidara saw this, causing his face to turn a slight red in jealousy and scrambled to get up. Turning, the blonde fell in beside me while Sasori's puppet armor shuffled on the other side of me as we left our makeshift camp and headed towards Hoshigakure.

Two hours slowly ticked by and I was incredibly bored. Neither Sasori _nor_ Deidara had spoken a word. For Sasori's part, that was normal. But _Deidara_? I almost thought hell froze over. One thing about the dumbass I had noticed, even from under his hat, he would glance over to me and try to walk closer to me. Ignoring him, I shook my head a little, glancing up at the sky.

Dark, ominous clouds hung over like a heavy curtain causing a rise in my emotions. Like the lightning, I grew very eager and sporadic. My hands twitched in eagerness to fight, but unfortunately, nothing had happened. Yet. Under the cover of both the high collared cloak and hat, I narrowed my eyes and pooched out my lip in a pout.

_Itching for a fight, eh?_ Jashin sneered out in amusement; I rolled my eyes, wiping the pout off my face.

_Meh, you already know I like to fight during a lightning storm, Jashin-sama._ I replied simply before glancing up, seeing lightning dance across the sky, I smirked in eagerness. Daciana was too busy paying attention to Deidara so I was partially glad not to have her screaming 'Mine' constantly or trying to claw her way out of my skull. She seriously got on my nerves whenever she went into her fits.

Jashin chuckled darkly, _whenever there's a lightning storm, you always seem to fight at your fullest. As well as on a lunar eclipse._

I cringed slightly at _eclipse, Yeah;_ I thought bitterly, _I wonder why._

Daciana broke concentration from the blonde terrorist, _Hey, don't look at me!_

Rolling our eyes, Jashin 'arched' his brows while I closed mine for a moment. Inhaling deeply, I smelt the scent of electricity radiate from the clouds and possibly, ninja? I stiffened and stood in my place. Deidara walked ahead of me a few feet before he took notice and looked at me in caution.

"What's going on, princess, un?" he asked as Hiruko stopped as well and turned towards me, his eyes glittering warily.

"Chakra signatures…" I replied, my heart pounding in excitement. I must've amused the blonde because he seemed to feel the same way, shifting around in his place eagerly. Hiruko grunted as twenty kunai and shuriken flew out of the trees. All three of us dodged the incoming projectiles and I grinned sadistically.

"Let the games begin." Deidara and I said in unison as a handful of ANBU nins appeared, separating us from each other. Hiruko remained calm and glanced at me with a curt nod. The blonde, however, seemed a little unnerved for the fact that he wasn't close enough to defend me.

"What a waste of time." Hiruko spoke calmly, staring at the masked ninja with narrowed eyes, unaffected by their sudden ambush, "Let's get this over with."

The ANBU captain stood confidently in front of his somewhat large squad of at least fifteen-if you included him. I raised a brow at his cockiness, then felt myself sweat drop. _Another Deidara? How in Jashin's name did this happen?_

"By the order of Lord Hoshikage, you three are under arrest by your affiliation with the Akatsuki. Stand where you are and drop your weapons!" The masked nin ordered sternly with a hint of cockiness behind his tone. I couldn't help but let an amused giggle escape from my lips at the ANBU captain's poor façade. At that moment, one of the nins smacked the other.

"Ow! What the hell?" he snarled; causing the group of ANBU that surrounded me to shift uneasily.

"What the hell are you laughing about, bitch?" The nearest nin snarled, eyeing my covered hands warily from inside his mask, "Show your hands!"

Cocking my head to the side, amusement and eagerness glittered in my eyes that had a sadistic gleam to it as well; I complied, raising my arms. As soon as my fingers were exposed, chakra strands shot out and attached themselves to the hunter nin's limbs. The majority of them exclaimed in shock mixed with terror at what was happening to them.

I couldn't help but widen my smirk into a grin. Flicking my hand, the ANBU nins that I now controlled, unwillingly charged towards the other group of ninjas surrounding Sasori and Deidara.

Hiruko's eyes glittered maliciously at how quickly I assessed the situation.

"What the hell are you doing to my men?" shouted the ANBU captain in total bewilderment; totally unprepared for the chaos that had begun to unravel before him. The rest of his men stood their ground, protecting the area around my two partners until Hiruko's barbed tail slashed at half of them that gave him the opportunity. With pained screams, they fell to the ground as Deidara's clay set off a series of small explosions, throwing the ones that surrounded him, away from where he stood.

The remaining ANBU-that wasn't in my control-stood their ground.

_Jashin-sama, I give you your blood sacrifices._ I spoke calmly into my thoughts, grabbing his attention and heard his dark chuckle.

"Good work, Kira-sama." Hiruko's voice grated from my side. Glancing over, he was beside me, his attention on my living puppets and glanced at me, "Finish them."

With a curt nod, a wicked smile took place on my lips as I centered my outstretched hands. The clamoring men pleading as I forced them to capture their comrades. The leader seemed horrified with this situation.

A strong wind picked up as my hat left my head, giving my new found victims a better look at me. My hair whipped around wildly from the brief spurt of wind, adding the effect of creepiness to my jutsu and sadistic smile.

"Remember this face," I spoke calmly, my smile never wavering, "Remember this day, because it will be forever etched into your mind. A blood offering to the dark lord, Jashin-sama, may he have mercy on your souls." Clenching my hands, the group of hunter nins screamed out in pain as their bodies popped and cracked sickly before a large explosion took place, blood and gore only being the indication of a fight. The only survivor being that of the ANBU captain.

Without a single word, Sasori, Deidara, and I turned and continued in the direction of Hoshigakure, leaving the petrified shinobi in the midst of what was left of his comrades.

"That was amazing, un!" Deidara exclaimed with endearment, "Your art is pure beauty!"

Shrugging, I looked at him sheepishly, "I've been itching for a fight."

"And a fight you got, princess, un." The blonde replied, his smirk playing at his lips as I rolled my eyes, feeling the unusual warmth in the pit of my stomach. I became confused at it, pondering why I felt like that around him. Growing even more confused about why my heart flew out of sight and knees growing weak every time he spoke to me.

After a few minutes of silence, Hiruko looked at me from under his hat, "Kira-sama, you seem to be a skilled artist." I flushed at his compliment and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Sasori-kun." I replied, "I love to demonstrate my talent to the world when the times right. Especially being cooped up in the base for a month." I continued, only mumbling the last part. Knowing that the two men had heard it, they both chuckled.

"Sasori-danna, Kira-chan's art is beauty, un!" The blonde chirped once more in endearment, "Her work is an example of how fleeting _real_ art should be! Not like your puppets!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, _again with the arguments._

Hiruko scoffed in disgust, "Those _mud pies_ you consider art is a disgrace to artists like Kira-sama and I."

Deidara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "My sculptures are _not_ a disgrace, un! They leave an imprint on the world to be remembered for their fleeting display of power!" I shook my head a little, walking past a bush and picked up my hat, placing it on my head and sighed, "Much like Kira-chan's puppets!"

I quickly noticed Hiruko cringing. That was a low blow to the Master Puppeteer. He loved his puppets and he loved his art of making puppets. Me, I sat in the middle. I believed in eternal beauty as well as witnessing the awe inspiring prowess of exploding art. _Let's just hope that I don't get asked. So far, I've been lucky._ Crossing my fingers, I endured a confident and very obnoxious Deidara argue over what type of art is better with an eerily calm Sasori.

"For the last time, boy." Hiruko grated out in obvious annoyance, "Art should be eternal where it can be enjoyed for immensely long periods of time."

Deidara shook his head furiously, "True art should be short-lived and remembered by its very essence. Imprinting itself as the beauty of it burns itself into the minds of others, un!"

_This is almost as bad as Tobi._ I muttered miserably in my head, _I never thought they could argue over the same thing day in and day out._

"Princess, un!" Deidara's voice snapped, causing me to jerk my head in his direction, "What's your view on art, un? I already know what your choice is going to be, seeing how exhilarating your artistic performance is!" His eyes gleamed in all reasons to piss Sasori off. _Poor man._ I noted.

I shrugged, biting my lip, "I don't prefer any of the forms of art. I don't take sides. I do what I feel like doing with art." Both men had their attention focused on me, "I believe in eternal beauty as well as watching the sheer power of explosions imprint itself into the minds of others. So I don't play favorites."

Deidara's eyes furrowed in slight irritation, "What do you mean by that, un?"

I sighed, "It _means_, baka, that I am not being drawn into your foolish arguments over art." I grumbled incoherent words and continued to walk, hearing him and Sasori continue their argument. _It never ceases_. I thought bitterly, stopping after a few feet and clasped a hand over my mouth and nose, coughing harshly.

The sudden smell of death and rotting flesh slammed into me as the two men stopped as well.

"Are you alright, Kira-sama?" I heard Hiruko's voice grate out and I slowly nodded. The stench was horrible. Through six years of running constantly, I always smelled rank scents. But this, this was ten times worse. Apparently look on my face didn't seem to convince the puppet that I was fine.

"We must be getting close." I stated; my voice slightly muffled from my hand covering it. Deidara looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"How do you know, un?" he asked cockily until I shot him a glare.

"Because you idiot," cringing from the smell, "My sense of smell, sight, and hearing is one hundred times better than yours." I snapped, "We're a mile away from the Devil's Ravine."

Hiruko rubbed his chin, "The ravine's has its own defense," he murmured, "Poisonous gas that will kill a human within minutes, if not seconds."

Deidara stepped closer to me, "Might I suggest that I take Princess over it, un?"

I arched my brow and took a large step away from him, "I'm _perfectly_ capable in transforming into something that flies. I don't need to be carried."

He shot me a perfect smile and I almost felt like oozing to the ground. Damn him and his sexy smile. I felt disgusted at myself by how I felt about him. It was unexplainable and confusing at the same time. Glancing at him, I noticed the same thing in his eyes. Confusion and disgust. Maybe it was different with him. I didn't know, I wasn't a mind reader.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

So Kira's art views aren't what I expected. That was a two sided argument that was meant for me to change over time. Seeing her fold her arms in annoyance, I couldn't help but smile at her. Kira was different from all the girls I've been with, let alone in a totally different ballpark.

Today, she seemed different. She still remained the hot-headed, cocky smart-ass that almost always got on my nerves. And yet, it seemed like she was drawn to Sasori. As a brief wave of jealousy panged in my chest, I felt my jaw clench and hands balling up into what I was doing, my eyes widened slightly in shock.

_What the hell am I doing?_ I shouted at myself, watching the bi-color haired girl walk beside my partner quietly. What was it about her that made it seem like time could stand still? Remembering the events that had happened last night sent unfamiliar warmth throughout my body. Losing her in the forest was bad, but hearing her scream and lost in the forest was a helluva lot worse. My chest clenched painfully as wariness began to run rampant through me. It almost felt as if I had the need to protect her. I glanced at her again before looking away.

Having Kira running into my arms was the best feeling I had felt in a long time. No matter how many girls have done that, having Kira was phenomenal. She almost looked so adorable and innocent like a young child when I had realized that an over-sized spider scared her. The way her face reddened when she got embarrassed caused her to look undeniably beautiful, her lip pooching out in her pout just added to it more. It was almost kissable.

Not really paying attention to Sasori's continued ramble from our argument, I heard a harsh cough, pulling me away from my thoughts. _Thank God._ I murmured, looking at Kira with caution.

"Are you alright, Kira-sama?" I heard Hiruko's voice grate out as Kira slowly nodded. The look Sasori gave her was evident that he didn't believe her response. Her face paled slightly, nose crinkling in disgust, and hand covering her mouth and nose. What was wrong?

"We must be getting close." She stated, I almost laughed because of how she said it. I crossed my arms and looked at her with a cocked brow, smirking.

"How do you know, un?" I asked, seeing her shoot me a heated glare.

"Because you idiot," She snapped, cringing from the smell, "My sense of smell, sight, and hearing is one hundred times better than yours. We're a mile away from the Devil's Ravine."

Sasori rubbed his chin in thought, "The ravine's has its own defense," he murmured, "Poisonous gas that will kill a human within minutes, if not seconds."

Upon hearing that, I stepped closer to her. "Might I suggest that I take Princess over it, un?" I asked, receiving an awkward look from Kira and she took a large step away from me. A pang of hurt flooded my chest a little.

"I'm _perfectly_ capable in transforming into something that flies. I don't need to be carried."

Forcing her a smile, I could tell that she was disgusted and confused about something. Why I felt hurt about her rejection and why I felt the need to protect her not only pissed me off, it confused me and disgusted me. It felt wrong, yet right at the same time.

"Fine, un." I replied, waving her off, "If you pass out on the way there, don't expect me to come after you."

Sasori shot me a harsh glare. _What's with him? I know that I'll get her if she falls._

With a shake of her head, Kira formed a hand seal and transformed into a hawk. With a screech, she flapped her wings and darted into the sky.

Putting a hand inside my clay pouch, I felt the mouth on it begin to chew the clay that it had engulfed into its mouth. Waiting a few seconds, it spit it out, forming it into a small bird. I smirked at my masterpiece and tossed it to the ground, watching it grow into a larger form of itself.

Before moving, Sasori grabbed my arm roughly and glared, "I know what you're thinking, baka. And I don't like it."

I looked at my partner in confusion, "What are you talking about, Danna, un?"

His eyes narrowed, "If you're trying anything to get in bed with Kira-sama, then you're sadly mistaken. I will not allow you to destroy something as beautiful as her."

Alright, _that_ pissed me off. Who the fuck gave him the right to think I would destroy someone like her? I glared at Sasori in anger, "I don't know what you're trying to do, Sasori my man, but it's pissing me off, un. I wouldn't take Kira to bed with me if my life depended on it!"

"If I catch you hurting her in any way, shape, _or form_," he bit out, "I'll rip you apart."

I growled and ignored Sasori's threat, jumping onto the large bird of clay and ascended into the skies. Who was _he_ to think I would harm Kira? Who was _he_ to think I would bed her? I shook my head angrily, of course I would! She was beautiful. Her body was the right form, perfectly proportioned, and had all the right curves in all the right places. The tattoos that decorated her hips and back were lickable and I was dying from wanting to trace them with my tongue. Clenching my hands, I stared straight as the clay bird continued to fly across the Devil's Ravine.

Then, regret and guilt sent the anger back and replaced it. _Kira._ I sighed out in my mind, _why do you do this to me?_ I asked, looking at my hands quietly. I wasn't the one to settle down with one girl, let alone with a long-term relationship. I was the one going from town to town with four to ten girls trailing in my wake; worshipping the ground I walked on, _waiting_ for me to bed them. With Kira, I pondered what had made her different from the rest, what she was hiding from us in the Akatsuki, and especially what she was like and what she did like.

That part I wanted to know about her especially.

~KIRA'S POV~

After thirty minutes of flying over the Devil's Ravine, Deidara and I met Sasori five miles away from it. Watching Deidara land, I followed suit, landing in a tree and transformed back into myself. The blonde looked at me briefly without a word, and walked off. I looked at him in curiosity.

_What's with him?_ I asked myself, _not even thirty minutes ago, he was annoying the hell out of me._ Seeing Hiruko's slumped over form, I jumped down and fell in beside him.

"Hoshigakure is up ahead," he announced, "Tonight we will rest, but tomorrow, we will retrieve what we came here for and leave."

Not asking what it was, I nodded, neither of us speaking the rest of the way.

Inside of Hoshigakure, large amounts of crowds bustled through the streets as the smell of food and cigarettes wafted around, the sounds of people chatting and music playing; mixing together as one. The smell of food caused my stomach to cramp up in hunger and growled loudly. Thankfully, from the loud chattering of people, no one heard it. Deidara walked on my left side, while Sasori walked on my right, knowing that either of us could be noticed or lost one. I didn't like being around a whole lot of people, especially when it came to large crowds.

Trying my best to mask it, Hiruko's slouched figure led us to a nice looking hotel. Walking in, an elderly couple stood behind the counter with smiles on their faces. We walked up to them.

"Welcome," the elderly woman said warmly, "How may we help you?"

"One room," Hiruko grated out as the elderly man looked at me questioningly. I forced a smile and regretted what I was about to say.

"My husband and I are taking a vacation with my grandfather." I blurted out sweetly as the old couple smiled, but received a dark look from Sasori and a questioning look from Deidara.

"Oh, how lovely," he commented, "How long have you and your husband been married?"

I gulped, a deep red blush tinting my cheeks as I nudged Deidara for back up. He arched his brow and smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"A month, un." He replied as the old woman smiled at us.

"Oh, newlyweds." She said, "I hope you have a nice stay. There's a hot springs out back for you two lovebirds." I cringed slightly before smiling weakly.

"Thank you," I bit out, receiving the keys to the room and walked with the two men to our room.

"Husband, un?" Deidara asked smugly as he closed the door behind him.

"Grandfather?" Sasori grumbled and I blushed.

"Well, it would've looked odd having two men walking into the same room with me!" I shot back defensively as Deidara snickered and Hiruko rolled his eyes. Looking around the room, there were two beds, "Thank Jashin that there are two beds." I muttered as Deidara walked past me and lay on the bed with a grunt.

He looked at me slyly and patted beside him, "Well, _sweetheart_, aren't going to lie down with me, un?"

I glared at him and folded my arms, "Hell no. I'm sleeping in a different bed thank you very much."

"No, you're not." Sasori said as he stepped out of Hiruko, "I'm taking the bed."

My mouth fell open in shock, "Are you serious, Sasori-kun?"

His eyes fell on me, brief jealousy sparking in them, "Do I look serious?" he asked and I shrugged.

"When _don't_ you?" I asked as he furrowed his eyes and sat on the bed.

"I'm taking this bed, while you and _your husband_ have that bed." He shot back as my mouth fell to the floor, my face heating up in embarrassment. Deidara started chuckling as he put his arms behind his head and kept his eyes on me with a sultry look in them.

"I'd rather sleep in the window sill." I grumbled as Deidara arched his brow, a sly smile taking place on his lips.

"You slept with me before, un." He shot back as I blushed a deeper shade of red and crossed my arms with a pout.

"That's because I was drunk!" I bit out in embarrassment, hearing the two men to chuckle, "It's not my fault our room's are in the same vicinity."

"Sure it is, un." Deidara said smugly before I threw a cushion at him, only to be caught and thrown back at me. Sitting on the couch, I groaned in annoyance until my stomach let out a loud growl. Sasori arch his brow from his bed as Deidara sat up on his elbows and smirked.

"You hungry, un?" he asked as I blushed again and shook my head. Again, my stomach protested with another growl causing me to turn a tomato red. With a grunt, Deidara got up and looked at me, smirking, "Come on, princess, un. I know you're hungry."

"You don't have to." I mumbled as he shrugged.

"I'm hungry as well, so why not kill two birds with one stone, un?" he replied, "Danna's not going to eat, so why not make it a date?"

"No." I replied quickly, "We're nowhere _near_ a date, let alone being married."

Watching the blonde narrow his eyes a little, he sighed, "Fine, un. As friends?"

I thought about it for a moment and glanced over to Sasori, he didn't eat so that sucked. I didn't want to go by myself, but like I said, half of me screamed, wanting to go, so I nodded curtly. Slowly getting up from the couch, Sasori looked at me cautiously. He mouthed the words _be careful_ to me and I nodded, as Deidara opened the door for me and left.

Outside, the crowds seemed to die down slightly, I still stayed near Deidara. He seemed smug about the very idea of me being near him.

"You don't like being around a lot of people, don't you, un?" The blonde asked, breaking the silence and I looked at him quietly, nodding. As we walked around, I glanced at several different restaurants, wondering where he wanted to go, instead, he looked at me, "See any place you like, un?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't really matter to me."

Watching Deidara look around for a moment, he stopped in his tracks with a smile, "What about here?" Looking at the restaurant, I noticed that it had one thing that I liked. Oden. My mouth watered, savoring its taste and nodded.

"Let's go." I replied as he gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Inside, we sat down at a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. I averted my gaze to the window, staring outside seeing many people walk around.

"Welcome," a female's voice said, snapping me out of my trance, turning my head to see a woman. She had long, curly brown hair, emerald green eyes, and full pouty lips. The rest of her I will not mention because I could sum it up in a few words: fake and slutty, "What will you have today?"

"Hot green tea and Oden." I replied as Deidara looked at me in surprise and smiled smugly. The girl's eyes narrowed somewhat at me before she turned to Deidara and smiled sweetly.

"And for you?" she asked coyly as Deidara looked up at her with his signature smirk.

"Same thing, un." He replied, his eyes raking over her as he rested his head on his knuckles. The girl blushed slightly and smiled before she sent a dark look towards me and left. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this was a bad idea, and looked back outside.

_Fucking manwhore._ I grumbled, feeling jealousy bubble inside my chest, _why am I even jealous of him?_ My bangs fell in my face and didn't bother to move them away, _what the hell is wrong with me? One minute I hate his guts, the next, I'm getting jealous because of some slutty girl. And for Jashin's sake I even told complete stranger we were married! Jashin, I'm a damn idiot. _

"You alright, princess, un?"

Looking at the blonde, half blinded by my bangs, I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, you're being quiet, un."

I arched my brow, "When am I never quiet?" I asked sarcastically causing him to chuckle.

"When you're yelling at me or drunk." He replied cockily, waggling his eyebrows and I sighed, shaking my head in slight irritation.

"Being drunk's different." I mumbled, returning my gaze to the crowd. Why I was so entertained by the people, I didn't know, I guess I didn't want to look at the smug and overly confident blonde that sat in front of me.

"You really seem to be enjoying watching random strangers, un." He said as I glanced at him, noticing that he was gazing outside with a bored look.

"Shut up, baka." I snapped, "And ogling at fake boobed whores makes a difference?"

Deidara looked at me with amusement sparkling in his eyes and crossed his arms, "Is someone jealous, un?" he retorted teasingly, causing me to blush and narrowed my eyes at him.

"No." I grumbled, "Don't question someone for staring outside if you want it thrown back at you, overconfident ass." I added with poison dripping off the last words. Deidara shook his head with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"I can't help myself when I see a piece of art, un." He replied defensively. By piece of _art,_ he means ass. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"If you consider silicone 'art', then so be it." I bit out, "Whatever floats your boat."

Deidara crossed his arms in agitation, "It floats my boat just fine, un."

"Loose lips sinks ships," I hissed, "In your case, silicone."

"Smartass, un."

"I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass."

"What are you implying, un?" he snapped as I looked at him innocently and smiled.

"Oh nothing," I replied as the girl came back with our tea.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked sweetly to Deidara and I rolled my eyes.

_Stupid whore._ I hissed in my head as Daciana and Jashin laughed.

_Someone _is_ jealous,_ Daciana said teasingly and I glared at her.

_Shut up._ I snapped as she snickered and flicked her tail in amusement.

_You like him._ She said as I shook my head.

_The hell I do!_ I screeched in horror as she shook her head and walked around me.

_You do, Kira. Don't deny it._

_Whatever,_ I grumbled and ignored the two demons in my head. Deidara was still talking to the busty girl as I rolled my eyes and mentally gagged. Before she left, she handed the blonde a note and left. _Nasty ass, whore._ I bit out hearing Daciana and Jashin cackle in the recess of my mind.

"I'll be back, un." Deidara said quickly as he got up and left for the back of the restaurant. I shivered in disgust and felt my chest clench in anger. That bastard was so ditched. Getting up, I walked over to the counter and looked at the chef.

"Just wrap mine up;" I said quickly, "The blonde haired man I was with will pay for the bill."

The chef nodded with a smile, "Yes, ma'am."

Handing me a bag full of my food, I walked out of the door and walked back to the hotel fuming in anger. Yeah, I was pissed because of how the dumbass was, and yeah, Sasori told me to be careful, I tried to keep my cool. Oh how I tried, but seeing what was taking place at the restaurant brought back painful memories. By the time I had walked back into the room, I put the food in the refrigerator and went into the bathroom, leaving Sasori in a state of bewilderment.

Turning the water on in the shower, I quickly turned on the fan in hopes that it would be loud. Thankfully it was. Tears of anger slid down my face as I wiped them away and took of my clothes, stepping in. Feeling the hot water pound against my back briefly, I slid to the ground and let out a choked sob.

* * *

**O.o Oh noes! Bad Deidara!**

**What do you think Kira got reminded of that she tried so hard to conceal?**

**It will be revealed in the next Chapter!  
**


	9. 9: The Turmoil Within

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Chapter 9 is out! :D**

**But sadly, it's sorta short. :/**

**The reason being, it's a filler! It shows a glimpse at how and why Kira is they way she is.**

**The next chapter, however, will be longer. :D**

**So, please enjoy, R&R. 3  
**

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

Sitting at the park, I smiled at a ravishingly handsome boy with messy silver hair, golden-yellow eyes, and pouty lips. He flashed me the most perfect smile as his slender hands reached out and gently took mine.

"How can someone like me be so fortunate to have someone as beautiful as you?" he asked with tenderness in his eyes. I felt my lips tug upward into a smile, my freehand brushing away my blonde bangs, blushing slightly. My heart raced slightly in embarrassment as he softly kissed my knuckles.

"Daichi," I said smiling, "I'm so happy that you and I are together." Daichi let go of my hand and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. Staring into each other's eyes, his smile intoxicated me as his thumb ran over my bottom lip.

"As am I, Kira." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as I rested my hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss, and felt his other hand resting on my hip, After a few minutes, we broke away with a gasp, smiling, "I love you, Kira."

"I love you too, Daichi." I replied as he brushed away my bangs and chuckled.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

My chest felt like it was being torn open from the inside out. Honestly, I could've mistaken this pain for having Hidan laying me out on a table and slicing every fiber of my being, ever so slowly with his tri-bladed scythe.

"Why now?" I sobbed out, "Why do these have to come back now?" I ran my hand through my sopping wet hair and leaned my head against the shower wall. The first mission I get put on and I have to cry about old memories that shouldn't mean a thing to me. "Stupid fucking Deidara's dumbass has to be the one that brings them out." I grumbled out pitifully as I stared at the water that went down the drain. I felt horrible. I shuddered at the thought of seeing him and the fake tit girl doing whatever and almost gagged.

For once, I wished on Jashin's name I could shrivel away to nothing and wash down the drain, never to be heard _or_ seen from again. Tears fell and mixed with the water as they slid down my chin and fell into oblivion. Slowly rising up from where I sat, I numbly finished cleaning my hair and body, and stepped out, grabbing a towel. Outside of the bathroom, I couldn't tell if Deidara had come back or not, and I was hoping that he hadn't.

Drying off, I managed to dress in a pair of blue silk pajama pants and pulled on a pink camouflage camisole. Taking a look into the mirror, my eyes looked blood shot and puffy, so I pulled out the closest thing to a spoon-the end of a kunai, and blew on it. Ice began to form around it, so I gently placed it over my eyelids, in hopes that the swelling would go down.

Sniffling, I wiped away loose tears, before pulling my wet hair into a ponytail, and bit my lip. For two years I had never felt so crappy. No man has _ever_ let me get to the point of crying. Sure, I've had a few that would ditch me, but seriously? Getting up in the middle of something and just to get laid? That was a slap to the face, telling me without words that I'm not worth their time _or _their patience.

Feeling more tears welling up in my eyes, I blinked them away quickly and tried to stop my trembling lip. I think I would feel more comfortable sleeping on the roof, than being in the same room as the blonde. I shook my head, trying to get a grip on myself.

I glared at myself in the mirror, "You're fucking pathetic," I hissed in seething anger, "You're an S-Ranked Criminal for Jashin's sake!" I paused briefly for a moment, "Yet, you get whittled down by some overconfident asshole who thinks with nothing but his dick. What kind of person are you?"

As much rage that flowed through me, I soon felt a heart-wrenching pain. Sighing at myself in deep disappointment, I looked back at my reflection.

Staring back at me was once the overconfident, fun-loving, girl that used to have everything. Family, friends, a home with no men-on the exception for my brother…_everything_ anyone could ever want, but no, I just _had_ to fuck that up and black out; killing a few people along with my entire ANBU squad.

Fucking lunar eclipses, fucking being a wolf demon…

Constantly on the run, I felt as if I would spend my whole life running and hiding.

"Yeah," I spat out bitterly no one, "That's all I'll ever do…run and hide. When will this stop?" then, I scoffed harshly at my question, "When I'm fucking dead is when it'll stop." I answered myself, self-hate glowing in my eyes. The loving and kind girl that once had it all stared back at me, her face contorting in disgust and in anger as I shook my head to alleviate myself from the black fire that had burned within. Noticing my eyes, I stared into the once clear lapis blue eyes that were now replaced with a luminous, opalescent silver-blue, film as a side effect of being a demon and killing many people.

I shook my head once more for good measures, closing my eyes.

Reaching for the door knob, I sucked in a sharp breath. Whether the blonde was back or not, I was going to sit outside to think. Stepping into the room, Sasori looked at me with worry clearly apparent in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kira-sama?" he asked as I nodded my head curtly, moving towards the window, and sat on the sill, staring outside, "What did he do?" he asked, as a deep growl escaped his throat.

Saying nothing, I fingered around the window, searching for the latch and found it. Trying to figure it out, I furrowed my brows in agitation, hearing Sasori rise off his bed with a grunt. A few seconds later, I felt a surprisingly warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Kira-sama," Sasori spoke softly, "What did he do?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

His grip on my shoulder got firmer, "I know better than that, Kira-sama. What happened?"

I sighed slightly, "Nothing that the baka would label as smart. It's fine, really." I hesitated for a moment, "I'm used to it."

"You do know you don't have to sleep outside." Sasori's voice tickled in my ear as I felt my lips curl into a lopsided smile.

I turned my head slightly, "I'm going out there to think." Seeing his eyes widen slightly, I flashed him a mimic of Deidara's smirk and giggled.

"Oh." Was his only reply as he let go of my shoulder. Turning around fully, I grabbed my cloak, just in case it rained, and returned to the window. Sliding it open, I heard rapid foot falls down the hallway, indicating that the blonde was coming back. Hoisting it up, I slipped through and focused my chakra to my feet, climbing up the building just as I caught a glimpse of Deidara's horrorstruck face.

Sitting on the edge of the building, I felt the unusually warm wind blow harshly. It was indeed going to rain. I just didn't know when and didn't care. Caught up in my thoughts, I couldn't understand what I was feeling towards both Akatsuki members. In all honesty, it was an awkward situation. The Sasori that always seemed so calm and level-headed was showing some sort of emotion. As in a gentle, caring, compassionate emotion. It was a little unnerving.

Whereas, the overconfident, straight forward and too cocky for his own good, Deidara sent me over the border of insanity _really_ quick. Every little thing he did, either pissed me off or turned my wellbeing into a big puddle of mush. But after the stunt that he pulled today, I was well into not talking to him or having any form of contact with him for a while.

It seemed for the fact that it only has been a month since I was forced into joining the Akatsuki; it felt like I've been in it forever. Narrowing my eyes a little as the wind tugged playfully on a few wisps of hair, I brushed them away and pulled my knees to my chest, covering myself in my cloak. I still felt out of place, like, as if no one knew what I was going through.

Resting my chin on my arms, I stared down at the town of Hoshigakure in silence.

~FLASHBACK~

Salty, hot tears trailed down and stung my cheeks after receiving a blow to the face. The bitter taste of copper was evident shortly after spitting blood on the ground.

_What did I do?_

Staring into malicious golden-yellow eyes that I had tricked myself into thinking that they were loving and let a shuddering breath pass my lips. The once gentle hands that held mine with such tenderness; gripped my chin roughly, indicating that it would bruise.

Somehow summoning the courage to speak, I willed myself to inhale deeply, "Why?" I managed to whisper hoarsely before I got shoved back harshly. More pain splintered across my face, ending with a loud _smack!_ that sent black orbs to blur my vision and I cringed.

"Did _I_ fucking tell you to _speak_, bitch?" Daichi's velvety voice sneered as I flinched where I stood. Looking down at the floor, I twisted my hands nervously until he jerked my chin up to look at him in the eyes, "Look at me." He barked, causing me to jump at the tone of his voice. His golden orbs glittered with malevolence.

Slowly looking at him, Daichi turned his head slightly with amusement cloaking his face. His beautiful, silver hair covered his eyes a little and shivered as his lips curled into a sneer.

"What's the matter, Kira-_chan_?" He asked teasingly, as a brief chuckle escaped from his throat, "Didn't think someone like me would hurt you, did you?"

I slowly shook my head against his grasp. He gently kissed me on the lips, savoring the taste of my blood and broke away with a laugh.

"Think again, my little Kira." He cooed in my ear.

~END OF FLASHBACK~


	10. 10: The Hooker Within

**Hey everybody! :D**

**I am so sorry about not getting this out sooner than planned. I have been having emotional problems, major brain farts, Senior portfolio pieces for English, and boyfriend issues all at once. D:**

**But here it is! Chapter 10, I'll work on Chapter 11 ASAP. :D**

**R&R please! 3  
**

* * *

I shook my head vigorously to rid myself of the memory. Tears began to blur my vision and fell to my knees unchecked as the wind picked up. Chest clenched tightly, I could feel my breath become constricted with each intake until I felt a drop of water hit my forehead. Blinking away the leftover tears, I wiped away the rest with the palm of my hand. I glanced up seeing the dark clouds above angrily swirl around as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

_Great,_ I thought bitterly, _can this get any worse?_

With a roar of thunder and another streak of lightning, a downpour sent torrents on me and on Hoshigakure. I sunk my head into my cloak with a groan.

"I stand corrected." I said aloud, sarcasm dripping off my tongue, and got soaked within seconds. Sweat-dropping, I face palmed myself and pushed away strands of my hair and continued to sit, not caring anymore.

Hours seemed to fly by as the rain continued to fall relentlessly. By now, I was shivering from the cold. My eyes began to droop a little and I yawned.

_I wonder how long I've been out here._ I thought before sensing someone behind me. Sighing, I turned slightly to see the blonde terrorist looking at me slightly pissed.

"You're going to get sick, un." He sneered as I rolled my eyes.

_Hold your tongue._ I repeated in my head, _maybe he'll go away._

After a few minutes of silence, I heard him scoff a little, sensing that the blonde was beginning to get aggravated.

Good. Go cry a river because I didn't give a fuck.

"Get up, un. You're going inside before Danna gets even more pissed than what he already is."

Still no reply from me, gonna have to try harder. I hugged my knees against my chest and rested my chin on them, staring into a void. Thunder rumbled across the sky after several streaks of lightning danced across. I wished it had struck me instead of wherever it was it hit. The sound of rain hitting the area around me was soothing, yet the blonde had to be a buzz kill.

"You left me, un." He stated, awaiting what I had to say and furrowed his eyebrows when he discovered that I wasn't going to say a word, "What the fuck is your problem?" He snapped, growing tired of my silence towards him.

Growing tired of complaining, I shot him a dark glare that caused him to shut up. Getting up from where I sat, I then walked down the side of the building and slipped back into our room. Sasori looked at me silently with his wide, child-like eyes as I transformed into a shaggy dog and shook the water off on Deidara as he came through the window.

"Hey, un!" he shouted when I trotted back into the bathroom, with new sleeping clothes in my mouth. Locking the door behind me, I peeled off my soaking cloak, camisole, and pants before hanging them on the rack. By now, I was shaking from the cold and ended up biting my tongue from my teeth chattering. Turning the knobs on the shower, I stepped inside once more. As the warm jets of water hit my back, I sighed in pleasure at the warmth and felt myself warming up.

An hour later, I decided to do what all was needed again and went through the same steps of washing, lathering, and rinsing. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed my towel and dried off, pulling on a dry pair of sleeping clothes.

Reaching for the knob, I heard Deidara and Sasori arguing about something. Stepping out of the bathroom, I stood, looking at them confused, as they both stopped in mid-sentence and looked at me.

Deidara's blue eyes widened as a blush began to creep across his face; his blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face, neck, and shoulders as he sat on the edge of the bed without a shirt on. His entire body seemed tense as his hands clenched tightly to the side of the bed. And if it wasn't for the fact it was half covered, I probably wouldn't have noticed the hickey that was on his neck.

A surge of disgust and jealousy pounded through me suddenly and felt a growl growing in the pit of my stomach. Swallowing it before it could escape; I shook my head and went over to the couch, pulling out my iPod. I still didn't know why I came for this mission. What was my purpose?

Silence.

Pausing whatever song was on, I took out an earbud and stared at the device in my hands.

"Sasori-kun," I croaked out, "Why am I even here on this mission?"

Deidara and the puppet exchanged glances.

"You'll see in the morning, Kira-sama." The red head replied as I shrugged at his response and put the earbud back in, unpausing the song. After a while, I began to doze off and transformed into a wolf, falling asleep, completely forgetting about the iPod.

~SASORI'S POV~

Something was wrong with Kira. For obvious reasons, she was alone when she came back and the blonde dumbass was nowhere in sight. Another reason, she looked like she had been slapped or hurt emotionally otherwise. Before I could let a word slip out, she was already in the bathroom.

_What the hell did he do to her?_ I snarled in my mind, surprising myself. Why had I suddenly felt the need to protect her? Previous missions with the moron infuriated me by talking about how great Kira was or how inspiring her artwork is. It would've nauseated me, but now, having Kira attending. I started to believe that Deidara was right and I had grown some kind of affection towards the girl.

I forced myself to shake my head in disgust. How could this even happen?

My body was nothing but an empty shell; nothing more. The only thing that kept me 'human' was the container that held my heart. I stared at my hands silently.

I was supposed to feel nothing; incapable of any physical reactions or emotions. What had the significance of this girl done to me to prove this feeling wrong? Simple, she was a fellow artist with mutual views on both short-lived and eternal art. I could respect her views, while I detested Deidara's. Anger spiked in my mind at the blonde menace's name. What had he done to Kira?

~DEIDARA'S POV~

Seeing Kira hurt had to be the worst mistake I had ever made. Not only was she pissed at me for doing that to her, Danna was incredibly pissed at me for being a dumbass and possibly compromising the mission. I shook my head angrily and glared at my red-headed partner.

Taking off the sopping wet shirt and cloak, I sat on the edge of my bed and was about to open my mouth. Instead, Sasori held his hand up to silence me.

"I don't want to hear your petty excuse, baka." He snarled out, "You don't realize how deep you are and for Kira-sama's sake, you better be glad I'm not making you into a puppet."

I scoffed in anger, "For Kira-chan's _sake_?" I laughed harshly, "Who are you to tell me that, un? Her father?" I sneered staring at my partner with a sadistic gleam in my eyes and smirked, "No." I answered flatly, "Her brother?" I widened my smirk and chuckled darkly, "No. Her boyfriend?" I was now smiling devilishly, "Not in your life, danna, un."

Sasori snapped his head in my direction with a murderous intent in his eyes.

"Kira-chan's on this mission because you don't want to use one of your _artwork_, un."

"Since when have you shown concern for a girl, Deidara-kun?" Sasori barked angrily, "For once, show some manners. Especially towards Kira-chan."

I snorted, trying to ignore the pang of guilt for hurting her, "I don't have to show anybody anything, un." I grumbled, "Unless they want me to, that is." I smirked before Sasori glanced over to the corner of the room. Turning my head, I saw Kira standing at the opening of the room with a questioning look. My mouth almost fell open when I saw her dripping hair cascade over her shoulders onto her camisole shirt and over a pair of silky black sleeping pants. Regret had opened its wings inside me and instantly wished that I had not been an ass of myself. I wanted to have her in my arms like on the rare occasions of her mistaking my room for hers after a few rounds of Sake, as well as the really rare occasions of having her just laying down with me to talk about things in general.

I felt my face heat up in self hate as Kira went over to the couch and laid down, not looking once at me. I could see in her eyes that she was disgusted at me and realized I had a hickey on the side of my neck, making matters worse for me.

_God Damn it._

My hearing fuzzed out, muting what conversation was going on for a second until Sasori had glanced at me. From the looks of it, Kira had been crying. But what was it? Her crying was the worst thing to see. The aftermath of her crying seemed worse. Why couldn't I just think straight for once without the input of my dick?

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. My mind wondered back to the restaurant and wanted to go back to strangle myself. Why couldn't it just be a simple date or something? I growled out loud at myself and grabbed fistfuls of my hairs tugging. Somewhere in the midst of it, I heard something whimpering or crying. Sitting up, I squinted my eyes to see Kira curled up on the couch clutching the cushion and scrunching her face as if she was in pain.

_What the hell?_ Instantly, I got up and slowly walked over to her, not knowing what I should do or get Sasori. I clenched my jaw at his name. Sasori-danna, you piss me off more than usual lately. Another gasping sob racked through Kira making me crouch to her face level with worry apparent on my face. _Was she in pain or was she just having a nightmare?_ I asked myself as I continued to watch her.

"Dei-" She whimpered out.

I froze in my place and debated whether to wake her up. Was I even hearing Kira right? Did she just say my name? A mixture of eagerness with worry took form in the pit of my stomach as I stared intently at her.

"Daichi…" I heard her sob out suddenly. My chest filled with anger.

_Who the fuck's _Daichi? I bit out in my head, narrowing my eyes at her, wanting to know more about this little shit. After ten minutes of her mumbling incoherently, I gave up and went back to bed staring at her.

~KIRA'S POV~

In the morning, my throat was raw. What the hell happened last night? Shaking my head, I slowly opened my eyes to see that Deidara was still asleep, but in an awkward way, and didn't see Sasori. Where did he go off to at this time of day?

I shrugged and got up, popping my back and neck before walking over to the door. Maybe I'd be able to go to the hot springs to relax before what I needed to do for the mission. Smiling to myself, I nodded.

_That's exactly what I need. Stupid Deidara baka would stalk me though._ I mumbled to myself as Daciana and Jashin chuckled. I felt both of them concerned about me for some reason, but I couldn't put a finger on it. Going to my bag, I pulled out a pink bikini and trudged down the hall and into a changing room a little ways from the springs. Folding my clothes in a neat pile, I wrapped myself in a towel, walking into the closed off area and slid into the hot water with a content sigh.

"I figured you'd be here, un." A familiar voice said from behind me. Jumping about ten feet, I slid away from the edge and spun around with wide eyes, seeing a very dead blonde.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled as Deidara smiled at me smugly.

"Well, for your information, _honey_, I followed you here, un." He replied as I glared at him with a gaped mouth, sliding deeper into the hot water and furrowed my brows. Suddenly I felt a blush creep across my face when I noticed that he was in a pair of boxers. My heart began thudding loudly and I bit my lip nervously. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked suddenly and I widened my eyes.

"Um. Why?" I asked suspiciously after hearing a splash and he reclined against the rocks.

He shrugged, "I don't know, do I need a reason, un?"

I looked away going to the furthest area away from the blonde, "Well, I _was_ wanting to relax, but never mind. Don't you have any fake breasted women waiting on you or something?" I spat out as he looked at me with a sly look.

"Wow, that really hurt, Kira-chan, un. It really did." Deidara shot back cockily brushing back a few strands of hair, "I want to apologize about yesterday, un." He blurted out suddenly and he covered his mouth with his hand.

I furrowed my eyes, "What? Why? I'm not your problem, I'm just a tagalong. Why should you apologize?"

He narrowed his eyes and huffed, "Will you just shut up and take the apology, un? Damn, is that all you do is bitch?"

I glared at him, "Shut the hell up, Deidara-baka. I'll bitch as much as I please. Go catch AIDS or something." I climbed out of the hot springs, forgetting my towel and walked out grumbling curses.

Back in the room, I washed the sulfury smell off of me and came in the living room seeing Sasori.

My face heated up, "Sasori-kun!" I stuttered out, "I didn't know you were back! I um…I can go back in the…" He threw a bag to me.

"Change into that. You'll be wearing those for the mission tonight." Sasori instructed, I gulped and nodded.

"Alright." I replied going back into the bathroom to try on whatever he got me. My mouth hit the ground at the clothes I had pulled out from the bag.

_What the hell am I? A whore?_ I snapped out in my head glaring holes into the skimpy ass shirt and skirt as well as a matching bra and thong set. I had to admit I liked the bra set but the clothes? No thank you. Opening the bathroom door, I poked my head out.

"Sasori-kun, do I _really_ have to wear these?" I asked as his bedroom eyes met mine.

"Yes you do, Kira-sama." He replied, "You're needed to retrieve documents on one of the tailed beasts.

I narrowed my eyes, "And how am I needed?"

Like I needed to ask that.

"You're going to seduce a man by the name of Nobouo Kenshin. He won't be hard to find. The man is always at the strip club."

I could literally feel the blood draining from my face and whined a little. I also noticed that Deidara was back as well.

Great.

I looked at the two men in slight horror. Deidara's smug expression sickened me as I looked back at the puppet for an ultimatum. Unfortunately, his eyes seemed to tell me that there was none. Sliding back in the bathroom, I hesitantly pulled the lingerie on and squeezed into the whorish clothing. All that I was missing was a pair of hooker heels and fishnet and I would complete the look.

"Might as well finish the look with the hair and make up." I said bitterly to no one and began blow drying my hair. After about twenty minutes of primping my frazzled hair, I straightened it and then teased the back of it to make my hair seem more voluminous and luscious than most. Then I walked into the room, grabbing my make up, not paying attention to Deidara's google eyes and walked back into the bathroom to whore-ify myself even more. Bad joke, I know.

Throwing on some random burst of black and neon blue eye shadow, curling my lashes, and putting on plumping lip gloss; I didn't think I could look sluttier in my life. I adjusted my breasts to look more bigger and tugged my skirt down more onto my hips to expose my tattoos before I gave myself a thumbs up. Stepping out, I swayed my hips flirtatiously and smiled wickedly sexy, receiving surprised looks from Sasori and an indescribable look from Deidara.

"Well?" I asked as Deidara continued to stare and his mouth fell open, "What do you think?"

Sasori coughed lightly and looked away, "That'll do. I bought you heels and other things to go along with it."

I huffed, "What the hell am I? You're decoy or something? Couldn't I just do shadow clones?"

"No, he can tell if someone's a clone or not." Sasori said and my mouth fell open.

"What the fuck?" I whined out and sat on the couch. Something was bothering Deidara because he was sitting awkwardly and he was covering his face again. I smirked smugly. He had another bloody nose. Karma's a bitch ain't it?


	11. 11: Mission Backfired

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Chapter 11 is finally out. Sorry for being so slow.**

**Been juggling between doing Senior english pieces and other things.**

**I'll be working on Chapter 12 ASAP. Please enjoy reading!**

**R&R, sil vous plait! 3  
**

* * *

_Why was I doing this again?_ I asked myself bitterly upon entering a large strip club. Varieties of loud thumping music assailed my eardrums as I glanced at several pole dancing, and very topless strippers in disgust. _Now is not the time._ I told myself as Jashin and Daciana shifted around in my mind uneasily.

_Something's not right._ Daciana spoke warily, her tail twitching in uneasiness. Jashin sat down, up against a wall and nodded. His eyes glinted in malevolence, his fingers twirling an earring subconsciously.

_I agree something isn't right. Be on your watch, Kira._ Jashin warned and I nodded meekly. Truthfully, I was nervous. Especially around all these ogling men. Luckily, Sasori and unfortunately Deidara decided to escort me into the club, just to keep an eye on me.

Psh, like I would actually do anything in this place. I looked back down at my newly manicured nails before being thrown off balance by a passing by 'dancer'.

"Watch where you're going, whore." She sneered as she continued to walk with two men on each arm. I stopped in my tracks and whipped my head back in her direction in seething anger.

"Look who's talking." I growled out before Sasori's hand rested on my shoulder.

"You'll have your chance, Kira-sama," He spoke in a hushed voice, "As for right now, don't forget your duty." Clenching my jaw and balling my hands into fists, I nodded stiffly.

_Keep calm, Kira._ I chanted as more girls passed us, giving me awkward looks. What the hell was their problem? Did I really look _that_ bad?

"They're just jealous, un." Deidara spoke, eyeing every girl with lust filled eyes. I rolled my eyes in agitation.

"Wow, such motivation." I replied sarcastically, hearing him chuckle lightly, "So where is this guy at?" I asked as Sasori nodded off into a direction towards the back to a guarded door. I groaned a little, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, un." The blonde replied smugly, "So, if I were you," He paused glancing around at the women, "And I really wish I was right now, I'd get up on the stages and get to work." Without looking at Deidara, I punched him in the jaw, "Ow, un!" he whined out, rubbing his chin and glared/pouted at me.

"Baka." I muttered, until I heard someone whistling at me. I stiffened, turned my head to the side to see a group of men smiling wryly at me.

"Hey toots," one of them slurred, "How's 'bout you leave those two pansies and shake that fine ass for real men like us?" The rest of the men in his group eyed me like I was meat.

_Fuck._

I shivered a little before glancing at Deidara and Sasori with pleading eyes. Both of the men glared at the group with a killing intent. Funny thing was I didn't know who wanted to kill the men the most; Sasori or Deidara. With a sigh, I turned in the group's direction until I felt a hand grab my arm. Looking back, Deidara's eye was narrowed and a frown apparent on his face; distorting his handsome features.

_Wait, did I just think Deidara handsome?_ I thought suddenly and mentally punched myself, _I did! Why?_

"Kira, take this so that we can monitor what's going on." The blonde said darkly. I heard no _un_ or _yeah_. Clearly he was pissed off, so without complaint, I took whatever he handed me and began making my way towards the drunken group of men. Glancing at what the object was, I saw a necklace that was in the shape of a spider.

_Spider? Seriously?_ Shrugging, I put it on and sighed, climbing up onto the stage. Several men in the group whistled and whooped as I put on a fake smirk and hooked my leg around the pole. The thumping music then changed into a really good song.

_Thank Jashin-sama for small favors._ I said relieved and channeled my inner hooker. Going with the beat, I spun, hung upside down, crawled, everything that I could think of and mimicked all of the pole dancers moves. All of men smiled wolfishly while placing several high bills into my clothing and heels as I finished their dance by taking hold of the pole and went upside down, ending with the splits.

A few hours went by along with handfuls of men and teenagers partying and I ended up with a good sum of cash. Luckily, I got to have a brief break and headed towards the bar. The girl that was behind the counter arched her brow and looked at me with distaste.

"What will you have?" She asked as I twirled my hair around my fingers.

"Give me a shot of sake," I replied looking at her lazily as she nodded, pouring me a shot and looked at me as I downed it.

"I've never seen you around here." The girl said chewing on gum and leaned across the table to look at me better, "You new or something?"

I froze for a moment and I forced a sweet smile, "Yeah, I'm new."

She chuckled pouring me another shot, "Someone a pretty as you shouldn't be here. You seem like you'd be better suited as a kunoichi or something of that stature."

"I don't like violence." I lied, "My parents were nins and they would bring back weapons and other things as souvenirs."

The girl nodded, "I don't blame you, honey. We have a few regulars that are ninjas. A few of them are pretty gnarly. Even the head guy at this place is one. Few girls here ever get invited up where he's at." I glanced at the guarded door, "Hey, maybe with your looks you'll be able to go in there."

I laughed, downing another shot, "Yeah right, like I'd ever get to do anything like that."

She giggled, "Perhaps. You'll never know." I shrugged downing the last shot and felt something crawling on my leg. Freezing, I waited until the girl turned around and looked down to see a clay rat on my knee looking at me. I reached down to the clay animal, picking it up and pried it open to reveal a note. Glancing back up at the girl, I looked back down at the note.

Kira, do whatever it takes to get in that room. Those documents are important to the Akatsuki

Just be careful.

Deidara

Crumpling the note, I got up and smiled at the bartender, "Well, I guess I'll be getting back."

The girl smiled, "Alright then, have fun." Turning back to the stages, I caught Deidara staring at me from the other side of the room while Sasori was nowhere to be seen. He beckoned to me and motioned to the pole.

"That doesn't surprise me." I muttered to myself walking past several men and onto the stage where Deidara was at. He leaned back with a lust filled smirk and chuckled. Going with the beat of the music, I could tell that he was enjoying what he was seeing, "Where's Sasori-kun at?" I asked in mid step, winding down the pole as he shrugged.

"How should I know, un? He left after the group of dumbasses that you were attending left."

"Oh. I take it he's found him some new puppets?"

He shot me a glare, "Whatever those pieces of crap are, un. They're not artwork."

"Oh, so what would you label mine then, baka?" I bit out in agitation as Deidara's glare softened a little.

"Masterpieces, un." He replied as I stopped in whatever position I was in and looked at him in shock.

"What?"

He shrugged, "You're art is nothing compared to any of mine or Danna's, un. It's well beyond ours. It's a true masterpiece, un."

I shook my head, "You're just saying that to get in my pants…rather skirt."

Deidara smiled widely, "If I am, is it working, un?"

I gave him a sultry look and smirked. The Sake had finally taken hold as I came down off of the stage and straddled his lap. His visible eye widened as he took a sharp intake of air when I leaned in, only to stop a breath away from his lips. The look in his eye reminded me that of an eager puppy before it got a bone. In Deidara's case, a boner. I smirked devilishly and placed my cheek against his.

"Not at all, Dei-dei." I whispered in his ear before I slid off and back to the pole. I then hooked my leg around the pole and swung myself around, pulling my shirt off. Deidara's face was a beet red; his eye widened to the size of a dinner plate and gaped at me.

"Excuse me, miss." A deep voice came from behind me. I turned around to see one of the guards looking at me. My heart stopped in my throat as I glanced back at Deidara and back at the guard, "Nobouo-sama wants to see you." He said politely and looked at Deidara, "Please excuse the interruption of your show, sir."

When the guard turned, I looked back a Deidara. Giving me a curt nod, he motioned to his neck. Remembering the necklace, I nodded in response before following the man to the door and up a flight of stairs.

Truthfully, I was scared shitless. Following this guy really scared me. This entire mission scared me. What happened in the next hour or whatever solely rested on my shoulders and that was a weight that I did not want to bear. My knees began to get weak and started to tremble with every step closer to a new door. Not looking at the guard, I closed my eyes for a moment and took my Jashinist pendant, putting it to my lips. Looking back up, the guard glanced at me before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." replied a voice from behind the door as the guard then opened it, allowing me to walk inside by myself. Inside the room was surprisingly immaculate and pristine. There was a nice bar at the far end of the large room along with a leather sofa set, a stage with a pole in the middle of the room, a bed-_ew_, a plasma TV, and a large tempered glass wall that overlooked the club. Creepy much, I think so.

Sitting on the sofa, a man sat watching a group of strippers dance on the pole. Horrible thing about this situation, he wasn't the prettiest of men either.

_Why was I doing this again?_ I protested to myself as the man looked my way and smiled greedily. He got up and beckoned to me.

"You must be the new girl." He spoke as his eyes raked over my body. I shivered in anticipation, or was it fear? I didn't know. It's been so long since I had tasted fear. Maybe I was nervous. _Yeah, that's what it was. _I concluded in my mind as I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new." I replied, masking my nervousness as he smirked and motioned me to come to him. I inhaled shakily as I slowly approached him, the echoing of my heels having contact with the floor seemed to be louder than the music playing in the room. Up close to him, I thought I was going to gag. He absolutely reeked of sex, alcohol, and cigars before smothering himself in cheap ass cologne. As much as I wanted to run back downstairs to breathe normally, I didn't and resisted the urge to cover my nose.

"I'm Nobouo Kenshin," He stated, "I am the owner of this club," _Like I didn't know that,_ I thought bitterly as he stared at me, "Which means," Nobouo paused, his voice becoming darker and a malevolent smirk played at his lips, "_you_ report to me as soon as you come in. Here, you don't own anything. You don't have any 'morals'' and you don't hide any secrets. All of you, _whores_, are all equal. What I say, you do. Got it?"

My breath hitched in my throat and I nodded. _This is bad._ I thought as he closed his eyes, still wearing his smirk, and then opened them. The look he gave me chilled me to the core.

"Now that I have that out of the way," He said as he looked over his shoulder, "Get out of this room. _Now._" He snarled as the girls paled, gathered their things and rushed out. I caught one of them saying, "Poor girl."

_This is really bad._ I concluded as the doors closed shut. Now I was trapped in a room with the man I'm supposed to get the information of the jinchῡriki from. Why in Jashin's name did I have to become a Missing-nin?

~DEIDARA'S POV~

_This is bad._ I thought as Kira left with Kenshin's guard. Getting up from my seat, I adjusted myself after Kira's 'show' and left the club with a bitter taste in my mouth. Once outside, the streets were lit by the neon lights and streetlamps here and there. I looked back at the club, tempted to say fuck it and get Kira. The man was psychotic and made Zetsu seem normal. And that was saying something.

"Did Kira-sama get escorted?" Sasori's voice came from behind me. I turned and looked the child like man.

"Yeah, un." I replied, "Are you sure this is a good idea, danna?"

Sasori glared at me, "I'm sure, brat. Kira-sama can take care of herself."

I rolled my eyes as I approached a neighboring building and began to walk up the side and onto the roof. I couldn't explain why I felt like I had to defend Kira, despite the fact that I had hurt her enough on this mission. Was it guilt? Perhaps, but the rest of it felt somewhat different. I sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the roof, and gazed at the top floor where Kira's at. Alone with Kenshin.

My jaw clenched and narrowed my eyes at the window. The only questions that revolved in my mind were, 'What will he do to her?' and 'What is he doing to her?' I grabbed a fistful of my hair and groaned out in aggravation.

_Why should I be worrying about Kira? She can take care of herself; she's avoided the Akatsuki and is a skilled fighter._ I thought, glaring at the building as I shoved my hands in my pockets until I grabbed something. Taking the objects out, my chest clenched seeing that it was the rose and wolf sculptures. Looking back at the building, worry began to run rampant through me, causing me to blow out a sigh.

"Just be careful, Kira, un." I whispered to no one.

~KIRA'S POV~

My heart raced as Nobouo slammed me up against the wall, smothering me in slobbery kisses. His hands gripped my arms tightly while his nails dug into my skin. I knew instantly that it was gonna bruise. I whimpered out in pain when Nobouo suddenly bit my neck to the point where it bled. I squeezed my eyes shut after I felt his tongue slither around my neck.

_I'm so fucked._ I thought as he looked at me for a second and crashed his lips on mine. _Hard._ They were going to bruise as well and were bleeding. Before I could jerk back, Nobouo latched onto my bottom lip and bit down. The taste of copper was evident in my mouth as he forced my mouth open with his tongue and nearly gagged. The taste of him was terrible; as if he hadn't brushed his teeth in years, had sex with a large amount of fish, drank, and smoked cigars all rolled into one big heaping pile of nastiness. Instantly, I bit down.

Bad choice.

The sound of the smack reverberated off the entire room and felt a stinging pain. I shot a glare at the bastard until he brought a knife to my throat and smiled evilly.

"I know you're a ninja." He whispered, kissing all over my face and neck, "Do as I say and you won't die." I looked up at the ceiling to see a reflection of a scared girl. Her eyes were widened in fear; the color of her face had drained, and was bleeding from her lip and cheek. Unfortunately, that girl was me. Daciana and Jashin were both screaming to get out.

Apparently Kenshin said something because I got punched in face. His face was contorted into a sadistic rage and suddenly grabbed my throat, choking me. I clawed at his hands pitifully, not being able to concentrate on my chakra what so ever.

"I'll fucking teach you for not listening to be, wench." He snarled, picking me up by the throat and threw me on the bed; undoing his pants. This was a perfectly good time to scream. When I opened my mouth, my throat had tightened up and not a sound came out. I was officially panicking.

Grabbing my skirt, Nobouo jerked it off, his nails tearing into me, leaving welts and blood began to bead in its wake. I bit my lip hard to the point where it bled when he ripped off the thong, leaving me exposed.

Nobouo's pitiful looking manhood stood at attention as he licked his lips hungrily and went down on me. I jerked violently, biting my knuckle to prevent myself from crying while my other hand clutched the sheets, ripping them in the process and heard the bastard chuckling.

"Does it feel good?" he sneered darkly and bit down on the sensitive nub hard. I let out a shrill scream of pain and arched forward, landing a well placed kick into Nobouo's crotch. After he doubled over in pain, I rolled backwards landing on my feet, only to fall on my ass. I scooted backwards and away from him, hitting a desk, stopping me.

"You fucking whore!" Nobouo screeched out in pain, wobbling to his feet and shakily charged for me. In what strength I had, I got to my feet and tackled him to the ground, snapping his neck in the process, but ended up having his body pin me to the ground.

What seemed like hours, the wall exploded as Deidara jumped in, followed by Sasori. Both of their faces were contorted in fury.

"Kira!" Deidara shouted out as he rushed over to me instantly, rolling Nobouo's body off of me and looked at me in horror. Without a word, he jerked off his cloak and wrapped me in it before cradling me in his arms, standing up, "Get the documents before the guards come in, un!"

He jumped out and onto a clay bird that awaited him outside and took off, out of the city.

"What about Sasori-kun?" I managed to say as Deidara looked at me quietly, his eyes burning in anger.

"He'll catch up." He growled as we flew over the forest, and motioned to a river, "There, we'll land next to the river and allow him to catch up, un. We'll stay there for the night." I nodded without saying a word, feeling my stomach lift as the bird descended into the forest. Deidara jumped off with me still in his arms, walked over to the river, and gently set me down next to the water.

I sat with my knees to my chest; his cloak tightly wrapped around me, and looked down at the moving water. A few minutes passed by with agonizing silence until Deidara punched the ground beside him in anger.

I flinched.

"Danna was an idiot for making you do this mission, un." He growled out, "He could've easily done this _without_ putting you in danger." I glanced over to him, seeing his visible eye flashing in malevolence.

_He must be figuring out how to blow the club up._ I thought to myself and returned my gaze to the water. All in all, I had a sense of gratitude to the blonde menace. How is it that I was angry at him yesterday and earlier today, but now, I'm not? Could it be that I was scared out of my mind and didn't care?

Most likely.

All I knew was that I didn't want to be alone.


	12. 12: Change of Heart?

**Hello everyone! :D**

**Sorry I have been so late with updating, been busy with school for graduation.**

**I will get Chapter 13 out as soon as I can. Please enjoy! And as a notice, those who do not like my story, don't read it. I do not want to waste my time and energy on reading ur hate mail. -.- R&R please! :)  
**

* * *

~KIRA'S POV~

I flinched in pain.

"Ow," I whined out as Deidara scrubbed the dried blood off my face, "Can't you go any softer?"

His blue eyes narrowed, "Can't you stop whining, un?" he huffed out while he dipped a piece of cloth in disinfectant and scrubbed the place under my eye. The strong odor from the liquid stung my eyes and nose making my eyes water so I jerked my head out of reach, rubbing the tears away.

Deidara's eye widened in shock, "Did I hurt you, un?" he asked suddenly, causing me to arch my brow confusion.

"I'm not crying, baka." I replied, dismissing him with my free hand and continued to rub my eyes. A sharp pain welcomed me, realizing that I had reopened the wound as blood began to trickle down my cheek, receiving a dark look from the blonde sitting across from me.

"Damn it Kira-chan, un!" he snapped, throwing down the cloth, "you just _had_ to reopen your wound!"

I shot him a glare, "It's not my fault the damn disinfectant irritates my eyes!" I wiped the blood away, knowing that I smeared it, and looked away; towards the river.

Silence fell over us again.

I grew uncomfortable around the fuming explosives expert for that brief moment and debated on sitting in the river to ease my throbbing body. Shortly after my debating, I decided to put into action until I licked my cracked lips, gagging on the taste of disinfectant.

Deidara looked at me, alarmed of my action, "Are you alright, un?"

I nodded, taking the sleeve of the cloak and scrubbed my tongue, "Thath stuth ith nasthy!"

Rolling his eyes, he started to snicker, "You weren't _supposethed_ to eat it, un." He replied, mimicking how I sounded and I shot him a glare. Inside I was rolling in seething anger, but I also felt like laughing my ass off.

Oh how I deserved that. Stupid fucker ain't too stupid. _And do I really sound like that?_

"Dumbass, un." Deidara muttered until I smacked him, "Ow, un!"

Maybe I was wrong about that. I shook my head, inhaling sharply at the wave of excruciating pain between my legs and got up, clutching Deidara's cloak tightly around my body wobbling towards the river.

"Where are _you_ going, un?" I heard the blonde demand as I turned my head in his direction, giving him an 'are you serious?' look.

"What does it look like, baka?" I asked coolly, turning my head back into the direction of the river. He said nothing stupid or insensitive or offending, he just said nothing. _That was a first._ I thought, taking a step from the sandy banks and into the cold, shallow water. Feeling the cold liquid swirl around my ankles, I watched as a thin red line of blood mixed in with it, shivering at the presence of the unwanted memory. A few minutes had passed in silence as I stared at the moonlit water quietly. The only things I heard around me were the sounds of the crickets, the river rushing, and Deidara's faint breathing.

His very gaze made me feel like he was trying to undress me to see what all Kenshin had done. The way I walked seemed to make his gaze intensify. Glancing back, Deidara sat on the knoll with his head resting on his knuckles and his free arm lay in his lap. His long, blonde hair draped over his shoulders like a mane on a lion, his bangs covering one of his eyes while the other one stared at me in a lazy façade.

I knew better.

Returning my gaze, I buried my nose into his cloak, inhaling his scent deeply. Daciana seemed to be in a temporary case of cloud nine while Jashin rolled his eyes, fury radiating off of him. Ignoring them, I continued to inhale the blonde's scent, intoxicating myself off the earthy smell of clay and his own scent. It calmed me for some reason; I felt more at peace, forgetting about what had happened not even an hour ago.

"What did Kenshin do to you, un?" Deidara mumbled out sending a spike of fear through my body and tried to ignore his question by staring aimlessly at my reflection. I knew that he was growing both infuriated and impatient by my silence, "Kira," he barked out, "What the hell did that sick bastard do to you?" His voice wavered between a snarl and a growl, causing me to flinch at the tone, clenching my jaw.

I felt a firm grip on my arm before being spun around to face a pissed off blonde. Pain surged through my legs at the sudden movement, tasting copper in my mouth as I bit down on my tongue to prevent a yelp escaping. His visible eye was narrowed, fury glittering dangerously while his face contorted into a firm scowl. I felt the heat of his breath beating down on me, fogging my brain for that brief moment.

I averted his gaze, fighting back the sudden onslaught of tears. I really didn't want to talk about it. He must've sensed my discomfort and loosened his grip on my arm, gently lifting my chin to meet his gaze. Fury radiated off of his very being, yet his scowl had softened and his eyes were a mix of emotions.

"Kira-chan," He said more calmly, "Please, tell me what he did to you, un." The way Deidara had said that seemed more of a plea instead of a demand. My heart clenched horribly as I wiped away the tears that had threaten to reveal themselves out of anger. My pride was smashed into a million little pieces, not to mention my confidence. Deidara's sudden change of heart was a massive confusion all on its own accord.

Deidara was solely set on burning the place to the ground.

But why? Why did the promiscuous explosives expert suddenly become infuriated at something that had happened to me? I was nothing special. I was probably just another girl that was soon going to be put in his book of whores. That thought infuriated me. My pride and confidence was shot, but not enough to shine a little light through. I jerked away from him with a glare that sent confusion onto the blonde's face.

"What am I to you?" I whispered.

~DEIDARA'S POV~

I stood looking at Kira in confusion. What did she mean by that?

"What, un?" I asked as she looked back up at me with a glared. Her look sent a shiver down my spine and let go of her arm.

"What am I to you?" She repeated, anger dripping off of her voice. A flare of anger spiked in my veins. I couldn't answer her. Her extraordinary blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight dangerously. There was a feral look to them that made me uneasy, "You can't answer that can you?" Kira bit out, "Figures," she spat, "No one can answer that."

Glancing at her cuts, they had already begun to bruise, the place under her eye and lips began to swell. Anger coursed through me along with guilt. She was hurt in so many ways. I clenched my jaw, my teeth crushed against each other painfully as I glanced down at my cloak that she had wrapped around her tightly. What had that bastard done to her?

The thought had fueled my anger more, my hands balled into fists. Averting Kira's angry gaze, I noticed her hands. She had bit her right knuckle. Why? That was the one thing that had peaked my interest and anger. From the looks of it, her wrists were bruised as well.

_If only I knew what she was hiding._ I thought to myself, her uneasy breathing catching my attention. Looking back at her, my eyes widened. Her lip had started trembling, tears beginning to slide down her bruised face. She was crying. I began to think that my heart had stopped in its tracks from the sight.

Kira Edakumi, the Puppet Master of the Dead, was crying.

As much as I wanted to say something crude to her, I couldn't. The feeling that had rose from my stomach and into my chest was unexplainable. Without thinking, I gently pulled her into an embrace. Kira's body shook with every breath she took. It hurt just hearing it. It almost drove me insane!

Why would anyone hurt someone as beautiful as her? I stilled at what I had said. That was hypocritical to say that. Guilt had instantly slapped me in the face. I had hurt several women that were beautiful. But Kira? Kira wasn't just beautiful; she was the equivalent to an angel. And I had hurt her on so many occasions.

_I don't deserve her._ I thought as I held her crying form. Her choked sobs reverberated through my entire body and shook me to my core. _She would never want anything to do with me._ I mused sadly, my arms wrapped around her delicately, afraid to hurt her even more. I then felt her arms wrap around me, burying her face into my chest. I could feel her tears hitting my shirt as I slowly moved a hand to the back of her head and gently stroked her hair. This felt right but I knew I had no chance. Whatever Kenshin did to her shattered her pride. I knew that she was trying to hold up a façade, I knew that she tried so hard to not show any weakness. But I also knew that very few could handle so much.

Resting my chin on top of her head, I had begun to think what I was going to do to Hoshigakure. My nose flared, my vision began to blur from the anger that was building inside of me, and I clenched my jaw, burning holes into the bottom of the river.

By the end of the night, I was going to make sure that half of Hoshigakure had burned to the ground.

~KIRA'S POV~

My body shook with every breath I took. Deidara stood quietly, holding me in a gentle embrace, saying nothing. _Great, this gives him something to fall back on at the base._ I thought miserably, _I'm not the strong, deadly, and almost eluded ninja anymore. I've gotten soft._

Daciana, who was finally down from cloud nine, sat beside Jashin with her head low, ears laid back, her eyes burning with sadness and anger, _Don't say that, little Kira._ She whined out, _You haven't gotten soft._

Jashin glanced at her, subconsciously playing with an earring, _you are my most faithful disciple, my little Kira. You will get through this, I assure you._

_Tch, then why am I acting like this?_ I screamed in my head angrily. Daciana flinched. _Why am I acting like a school girl _every time_ I'm around Deidara? I haven't acted like this since…_I hesitated,_ since…you know._

They both nodded. The wolf's bi colored eyes glittered in a mix of emotions. I knew that she writhed in anger at the mention of Daichi's name.

_You got over that._ Daciana bit out, _What makes this situation any different? You are Akatsuki. An S-ranked criminal!_

I mentally nodded, that was true. But I didn't feel as if I were good enough after this mission. Maybe I needed to run away and elude them for another six years. Daciana and Jashin scowled at me and I managed to crack a half-smile.

_I wasn't going to._ I defended myself as they arched their brows. Snapping from my thoughts, I knew that I didn't want to be alone. My entire body had protested in pain. My 'stone cold' façade had broken down and now I was hugged up to the person who I hated most, crying like a baby. Then, somewhere in the back of my mind I had begun to second guess that statement. Did I hate him? Or did I hate him for how he made me feel? I gave up on that thought after my brain fuzzed out.

Feeling myself being lifted, I tightened my grip on Deidara. Slowly moving my head, he moved me a short distance until he gently laid me down next to a fire pit. Unfortunately it wasn't lit. With a free hand that I could see, the blonde reached into his satchel, pulling out some clay and formed it into a small spider. It crawled from his hand and into the fire pit where Deidara gently pulled my away from him.

Forming a hand seal, he mumbled, "Katsu." A small spark ignited and before long, a fire had started. I secretly admired his work. More so than mine or Sasori's. I sat in silence as Deidara pulled me back into his arms. My mouth seemed glued shut, so I stared into the fire. After what seemed like hours, I picked up on movement not too far from here. Tearing my zombie-like trance from it, I looked in the direction of the sound.

Deidara, who most likely heard the sound too, placed me where he sat and grabbed a kunai, "Stay here, Kira-chan, un." He growled, his eye focused where I stared. I nodded, clutching a kunai as well, and stayed seated. Walking into the forest, he disappeared shortly, leaving me alone. I knew perfectly well that I could fend for myself. Yet, in this predicament, I was vulnerable.

Waiting a few moments of silence, I picked up on several chakras. All of them were recognizable. I grew confused. _Why are there several when there should be two?_ I asked myself before seeing a familiar blonde and a hunched over figure. Followed behind them was a highly talkative figure.

I sighed, face palming myself, _figures._

"But sempai," a familiar man-boyish voice whined out as they walked out of the forest, "I want to protect Kiki-chan too!"

"No, Tobi, you baka, un!" snapped an aggravated blonde, "You'll just end up hurting her more, un!"

Tobi huffed as he crossed his arm childishly, "Tobi-kun won't hurt Kiki-chan. Tobi-kun would be extra, extra careful with her."

Deidara glared at him, "Will you stop calling her that, un? She doesn't like it!"

"What if I do?" I murmured hoarsely causing everyone to look at me. Deidara shot me a surprised look as I shrugged a little before wrapping my arms around my legs and stared back into the fire, "Last time I remembered, you weren't the one who controls me."

Something in the blonde must've snapped, "Last time _I_ remembered, I saved your sorry ass from being crushed by Kenshin, un."

I flinched as a flash of anger rushed through me when a split second later, I was on top of Deidara holding him down by the throat, a spine chilling snarl escaping my throat, and staring him in the eye.

"_Never. Say. His Name. Again._" I hissed, not feeling the nerve racking pain that was between my legs for that moment as I watched the color drain from his face. I was shortly pulled off by Tobi and Sasori, allowing Deidara to get up, give me a disgusted look and shoved a hand into his clay satchel.

"Is that how you treat someone who saves you, un?" He hissed, "The next time you end up crying like an infant, don't come crawling to me. That's all you are, a crybaby, un."

"That is enough, boy." Sasori grated out against me trying to kill him, "Walk it off."

"Tobi-kun is mad at sempai for calling Kira-sempai a bad name!" Tobi interjected, waggling a finger in disappointment, "Kira-sempai is not a crybaby!"

"Shut up, Tobi-baka, un!" Deidara snapped, "Don't expect me to haul her back to base, un."

I glared at him, "I didn't need your help, baka. I know how to take care of myself."

His eye landed on me, his face turning red, "Fine!" he roared out, allowing a clay bird to grow before he jumped on it and it flew off. My heart beat rapidly in aggravation as I jerked away from Sasori and Tobi, my legs throbbed in pain causing me to wince every step I took away from the two men.

"**Pain-sama wants you to report back immediately,**" a deep voice said from inside the forest making me look, seeing Zetsu hanging upside down on a nearby tree, "_Where did Deidara-san fly off to?_"

"I don't know and I don't care." I grumbled, my nerves shot, continuing to walk away.

"He'll be back," Sasori replied calmly, "Stupid boy."

"Tobi-kun is a good boy!" Tobi shouted out suddenly, "Tobi-kun is a good boy by watching Kira-sempai!"

I smacked myself in the face, _Why didn't I die?_

"_Tobi-kun is a good boy._" The white half of Zetsu complimented, "**Ugh. Report back to base.**" The black half gritted out before sinking into the tree. I rolled my eyes at the self-battling plant-man and formed a hand seal, transforming into a bat. Twittering around Tobi's head a few times, I flew off into the night, not having to worry about being picked up or jostled around.


	13. Note To Readers

To my kind readers,

I am really needing you to bear with me. Sorry with the later than usual updates. Due to the fact that my graduation is less than three weeks away, I have been preoccupied with pre graduation stuff and all that last minute nonsense. -.-

I am beginning to think that I need to make some _minor_ changes to my story and character, Kira, as I have had a rude review telling me how awful she was, how she was the worst Mary-Sue ever, and how my story was worse than a parody fic. (gotta love the critics)

And for future readers and the uber disrespectful critics out there, I figured I would explain a few things to wipe the slate clean.

SO, the part I need the help on is the Mary-Sue part and I need some suggestions, helpful tips, and whatever to make her seem like she is better suited and less Mary-Sueish. :/

* * *

The parts that I will be taking out or rearranging will be:

The wolf hybrid, simply because it is the most common thing that I have noticed being used in many stories and I haven't really put any notion of that side of Kira, so she will be human with an inner demon (and I know, frequently used as well). I really wanted to keep Daciana in the story.

Her description, as in 'body is like a gift from the gods', I couldn't describe it at the time and it was the first thought that came to mind. I was tired. So sue me.

Her power capability, Sanin, will be tuned down to about the same-if not in between, Itachi's and Deidara's. So, no 'beyond the Akatsuki', and quite frankly, I found it slightly ridiculous to have a 19 year old ninja have the power level of a 50 year old ninja.

* * *

The things that I will not change:

The first 12 chapters. I have put too much time and effort into them and I am proud I have made it to the 13th chapter.

The title. Beautiful Dangerous. It is based off of a song by Slash feat. Fergie. I liked the song so therefore, I liked it as the title.

Kira's attitude. Someone mentioned that she was the rudest character ever. It's called personality and having a back bone. I would be rude and somewhat bitchy about a large group of rouge men after coming out of a rough relationship and almost being molested/killed. Wouldn't you?

Her Character. Yes, she is a mix of Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan. Just because she is in fact, a Jashinist, DOES NOT mean she is Immortal. Due to Daciana being within her, her chakra heals her quickly. Problem? I think not.

* * *

Again, to my kind readers, this is not out to all of you.

This is to the future readers and to those who are disrespectful when reviewing.

It irks me greatly and I do not tolerate it.

Thanks and love always,

Lauren (uchihapride98632)


	14. 13: Burn To The Ground

**OMJ I am so sorry about this being so delayed. T3T**

**I have been so busy these past couple months I'd never thought I'd get to put another chapter up.**

**I really hope I didn't let anyone think I just abandoned it, I really didn't. Just a lot of drama lately.**

**Sorry if this also seems a bit short unlike the previous chapters. It's what I could think up of and I figured that from after this chapter they'd be a little bit shorter than what I have been doing and also putting it in third person POV. **

**Some friendly feedback would be much obliged. :)**

**R&R please. :D  
**

* * *

~DEIDARA'S POV~

_Who the hell does Kira think she is?_ I thought angrily, the wind whipping around wildly as I looked down upon the village of Hoshigakure from on top of my clay bird. My jaw clenched several times as I carelessly dropped several clay sculptures into the confines of the corrupted village. A line of explosions scattered across the ground moments later, as I slowly placed my hand on my neck, my anger quickly diminishing. Closing my eyes, I saw the formidable anger that had taken place in Kira's silvery blue eyes. Something beyond that had fueled it, before my outburst and before Kenshin. I shivered, remembering her face contorted into a mixture of pain and fury.

"She could've easily killed me, un." I murmured aloud to no one, my voice becoming a mere whisper in the wind. Releasing my hand from my neck, I brushed the thought of Kira out of my mind. The clay bird circled the strip club like a vulture over carrion as I pulled out my third strongest clay, C3. Looking down at it in disgust and anger, the mouths on my hands worked furiously; chewing and gnawing at the explosive clay before spitting it back out with devious smiles. I smirked in satisfaction at my creation. Outstretching my arms, I allowed the clay sculpture to fall from my hands and onto the club, the people unaware of their inevitable fate that had been bestowed upon them in the matter of mere seconds. My hate upon the village bubbled up to the surface and chuckled darkly, the bird flying away from the soon to be leveled strip club and half of Hoshigakure.

Forming a hand seal, the clay creature increased in size causing the innocent bystanders to gawk at it from below.

"Burn in hell, un." I hissed watching my creation bulk up, "Katsu!"

In a large plume of fire and debris, the clay bird took off as the heat from the explosion radiated off the back off my neck. I smirked in an almost sadistic way, flying off in the direction from where I came. The echoes of screams and mayhem ripped through the torrents of air, bringing back the bittersweet memories of myself as a hired terrorist before I was later forced into the Akatsuki.

But deep inside of myself, I felt a pang of regret. A regret that had slowly begun to eat away at me, a barrage of questions soon engulfed my mind. Was this pang of regret, regret for all the things that I had brought upon myself or was it for the things that I had done to Kira?

_Kira._

Her name and face had plagued my thoughts like a disease. Her eyes haunted me in my sleep. The very moment I had saw her in Getsukagure; she had already taken hold of me like a potent drug. My art had now been inspired by her. How could I have fallen for such a girl, if I had even fallen for her at all?

I had prime examples _why_ I didn't like her.

_She's whiney, selfish, and rude! _ I thought in frustration, _not to mention that she's arrogant, childish, and cocky._

Why had this unexplainably beautiful girl captivated me so fast?


End file.
